Time goes by life goes on
by kirarakat55
Summary: Kagome is forced to leave the Sengoku Jidai.... longer summary inside. Rated for upcoming chapters. I do not own Inuyasha!
1. Bittersweet Beginnings

_****_

**A/N: Kagome is forced to leave the Sengoku Jidai and the well closes behind her leaving her to grieve the loss of her friends. She soon realizes that she carries something that will always tie her to an era that became her second home. **

I am still working on Vices but did not like how it was turning out, so I decided to work on something else to clear my mind. I hope to return to it soon and edit it to make it more enjoyable.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****One: ****Sweet Beginnings**

Kagome sat in the small doctor's office awaiting the results. She glanced around the room taking in all the paintings and artifacts that adorned every wall and table in the room. The paintings were of the beautiful architecture of the Sengoku Jidai, an era she would never forget. The pottery was similar to that of the said era. She could see the village women taking great care to mold the vases perfectly. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of the history she lived. No wonder she excelled in high school history, she actually lived most of it.

Her mind then wandered to her companions, and she frowned. There was not a day that went by that she did not think of them. She could still see their loving smiles, and feel their loving demeanor. It was pure hell leaving them. She wanted nothing more than to have her cake and eat it too. A part of her considered staying in that time with them, with her family of hearts. However, she was forced back into this time with a memory that would live on in her heart for the rest of her life. It had been three months since she left and she fought day and night to move on and start a life of her own, but that was one feat that was easier said than done.

It was a month after she came back that she learned a happy yet sad secret. She was with child. She couldn't believe it she was pregnant with his child and he wasn't here to help her through it.

Her mind would try to replay the turn of events that left her in her current situation, and every time they surfaced, she would preoccupy her mind and push them away. She just wouldn't let them take hold of her. She was already emotional due to the hormones that have taken over, and thinking of him would send her into a crying fit that would take hours to elevate. She just couldn't do that to herself, at least not right now. Not with his child growing inside her.

She never even got the chance to tell him. Some days she would pray to the Gods that he knew. It was highly unlikely that he could feel her but she prayed anyways.

She was thinking about past adventures when she the nurse's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Blinking away the fog that permeated her eyes, she turned to face the person that called her name.

The nurse was a young woman in her thirties, and even though she did not know her outside of the sterile room, she could read her like a book. Her eyes were filled of compassion for the young mother to be so much so that an outsider might take it as pity. However, Kagome was not to be pitied. She was strong inside and out and never did take lightly to pity. She did not pity herself nor did she allow anyone to either. Even her mom could see the sheer determination that surrounded her daughter and never once questioned her motives. Even when Kagome told her that, she was going to be a grandmother. Kagome's warm smile and strong aura was calming and demanding at the same time.

Kagome stood placing one hand on her lower back and the other mindlessly rubbed her slightly rounded abdomen. She was far enough along that she could feel her offspring swim, and do the somersaults through her belly. That feeling was one that she found soothing and loving.

She followed the young nurse to a room and followed procedure of dressing in the provided gown and climbing onto the table. It was time for her three-month check up and she was anxious to get it over with. The nurse took all her vitals and recorded them into her chart before leaving Kagome to wait for the doctor. Kagome sighed when she finally got comfortable after the nurse left with the promise the doctor would be with her shortly. The thought of him poking and prodding her made her squirm. She always hated that part it was uncomfortable and she felt like she was being violated. It was an invasion of her personal space, and if it weren't for her unborn child she would certainly go without it.

Kagome laid on the uncomfortable table for what felt like hours. Her back was hurting and the little demon inside was kicking her bladder like it was a soccer ball. She really had to pee, and didn't think she would be able to hold it much longer when the doctor finally walked in. _'It's about time!'_

"How are you feeling today Miss Higurashi?" The doctor asked not taking his eyes off her chart.

Kagome could not help but growl inward. Her doctor had the personality of a rock, and that rubbed her the wrong way. Being the bubbly person she usually was he drug her down and made her just as monotone.

"I guess I am doing well," Kagome replied with a sneer and a roll of her eyes.

"Have you been experiencing anything unusual? Like abdominal cramping? Or hypertension?" The doctor asked again not taking his eyes off the chart in hand.

_'Gods what is in that chart that is so fascinating?'_

"Besides the fact that there is a child growing inside of me. Which by the way is unusual for me in its self there, nothing else going on," Kagome stated. She never knew being pregnant could feel so weird. The feeling of movement from the inside still had her in awe. She knew this would pass and she would eventually welcome it, but right now, it was an extremely odd feeling.

The doctor nodded in understanding of her situation before sitting in the chair. He finally pulled his dark gray eyes away from the chart and looked earnestly at the troubled young woman before him, "Miss Higurashi I have examined your chart and I must say I have never seen this before in my career."

Kagome gasped those were not the words she expected to hear. She wanted to hear everything was great and she was coming along nicely.

"Wh…what's wrong? Did something happen to my baby?" Kagome could not control the emotions that filled her voice. Her eyes began to fill with tears. _'Oh gods, what is wrong? Please give me strength to handle the news.'_

The doctor sat pensively not saying a word. He just could not believe what was going on.

"I see it is time for your ultrasound. Why don't we take care of that first and I will go over a few things with you. When is the last time you used the bathroom?"

Kagome knew he was dancing around something big, and she wanted to know what in the hell he was talking about. However, she knew she had to have the ultrasound to ensure the health of her child.

"Sure," Kagome answered with trepidation dripping from her voice. She knew her baby was alive because she could feel it move with every breath she took. So she deduced that she was not about to miscarry. _'So what on earth is going on?'_

The doctor left the room to collect the needed equipment for the ultra sound. He was only gone a few minutes when he returned with said equipment.

"Okay Miss Higurashi, I need you to pull up your gown," the doctor ordered in his dry voice.

Doing as she was told Kagome pulled her gown over we swollen belly and took a deep breath as the cool air hit.

"When is the last time you urinated?"

_'What? What does that have to do with anything?' _Kagome thought, before she could answer the urge to go now hit her again.

The doctor could see her confusion and discomfort, "I only ask because for us to get a proper reading we need you to have a full bladder."

"Well you don't have to worry about that," Kagome snipped. She hated this person she has become. Never before had she been so short with people, and so one-sided.

"Okay good, first I have to put this conducting jelly on your stomach. It will fill cold and wet," the doctor said grabbing a tube.

Kagome tensed when the jelly hit her bare flesh. _'Man he wasn't kidding. That feels like someone dumped a glass of ice water on me.'_ All discomfort fled when he placed the probe to her belly and she heard the sounds coming from her body.

"Okay, that sound you are hearing is the baby's heart beat," The doctor said with a slight smile gracing his placid features.

Kagome let out a small gasp it was a beautiful thing to hear her child's heart. She just wished its father were here to witness it.

"If you look here you can see the head," the doctor said pointing to a black and white screen, "and here are its feet. Miss Higurashi do you want to know the sex?"

Kagome thought about this for a few seconds before answering with a enthusiastic nod.

"It's a boy. You see this here well that is his penis," he said pointing at the screen once again, "Okay I printed out the picture for you to keep I will give it to you when we finish here. You can pull your gown down now, and I will go over you chart with you."

Again, Kagome did as she was told and sat up ready to hear the uncertain news.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If you like it please review. All constructive criticsism is appreciated. No flames please they are just a waste of time. 


	2. Expecting the Unexpected

**Chapter Two: Expecting the unexpected**

Kagome sat on the table wringing her hands as if they were a wet cloth. The doctor had said no more about anything when he left the room to return the ultrasound machine to its rightful home, and that caused her to fear the worse. Even though she heard and seen the baby that did not put her mind at ease. All kinds of scenarios ran through her mind, from down's syndrome to MS. She did not know if she could handle it if these were the problems.

"Okay Miss Higurashi, there is something I need to tell you," he said shutting the door behind him, "It's not really that bad but it is something that I should address with you."

"Gods please just tell me what it is," Kagome cried out. Her hormones were raging and she was on the verge of tears.

"Well I have been going over your chart, and I noticed you are only twelve weeks into your pregnancy. However, your child has the developments of those that are in their third trimester."

"What exactly does that mean?" Kagome asked not sure if she heard right.

"That means that he is growing at an alarming rate and you only have about two months left before you deliver."

"What! How can that be? Everyone I have ever known to be pregnant was pregnant for nine months. Why am I any different?" Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. She was not ready to be a mother in two months; she still had things she needed to buy for her new child.

The doctor looked at her a with a worried expression, "I am not sure how or why, but I do know we have to be on our toes now. I want you to start coming in every week for the rest of your term. You are now considered high risk and I want to monitor you as much as possible."

Kagome thought about what the doctor said all the way home. Could it be that the baby was growing that fast. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this was possible. She needed him here more than ever to explain things to her, to be there for her and to help her through this.

_'There has to be a way, I can't be destined to go through this alone.'_

Kagome pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. She had a lot to get ready for the _early_ arrival of her baby. Her mind was swimming with uncertainties, and she knew the only person that could help her was her mom.

* * *

Inuyasha prowled the forest looking for answers to why Kagome was sent back before her time. Naraku was still controlling most of the demons and the jewel shard was not complete.

_'So why?'_

Even after Sango and Miroku tried to be as logical about her sudden return to her era, there was still not an answer to this question.

All he wanted was to have her back so he could protect her and even love her with all he had, and he knew that wasn't much.

There was definitely more to it, and the remaining group was determined to find the underlying cause of it. They started at the village and talked to the old miko Kaede, and they hoped she could shed a little more light on their dilemma.

"I see," Kaede said after Miroku told her everything that happened, "I did think it was strange that Kagome would go home for so long. Inuyasha have you tried to go through the well?'

"Of course I have you old bat! Do you honestly think I would let her stay away? We do have a job to do," Inuyasha scoffed at her question.

Miroku and Sango shook their heads. They had known for a while now that Inuyasha and Kagome finally expressed their feelings for one another, and yet he still acts like she is nothing more to him than a shard detector.

"Well, the power of the well seems to have been manipulated by an evil force. I wish there was more I can tell you, however that is the limit of my powers. I do wish you luck with your future endeavors and that you bring _her_ back safely," Kaede told the solemn group.

That was not the answer Inuyasha was hoping for and in a huff, he left the hut. Miroku and Sango said their thanks and followed behind him.

"Inuyasha, do you think maybe Naraku is behind this? Do you think he found out about the well and sent her home?" Miroku inquired. He hoped that was not the case.

"I don't know Miroku, but we will find out. C'mon we have to go," Inuyasha remarked taking off into the forest.

"Miroku, I am worried about him," Sango said fighting back tears. She knew that Inuyasha loved Kagome and he would do anything to protect her. He would even give his life to save her.

"As am I my dearest Sango. C'mon we have to catch up," Miroku replied.

Sango nodded and Kirara transformed to carry the two.

* * *

Kagome sat at the bar with phone in hand. She had just told her mom the news, and she was on her way over to take her shopping for the baby. Kagome decided to take a shower to try to ease her tense muscles before her mom arrived.

Her head was swimming with all that happened in the few short months she had been back. Not only was she pregnant she would deliver before any normal mother would. _'How am I going to explain that to everyone?'_

When she got out of the shower, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked tired, her black hair lay limp against her back, her russet eyes lost their sparkle, and her belly was the icing on the cake. It was firm, round and full of life. No matter what she did she could not shake the fact that it was Inuyasha's and that he would never get to see his beautiful child make its appearance in this world. She would forever be alone to care for her hanyou child, and she knew this world was about as accepting for the unusual, as they were 500 years in the past.

That worried her she would have to find a way to cloak any abnormalities the baby may have to protect it from the scrutinizing eye of the human race. She was saddened by the fact that she would have to hide its heritage. She also was worried how she would be around this bundle knowing it belonged to the only man she ever loved.

Kagome sat in a stooper and waited for her mom blinking back the tears every so often. She knew her mom would be understanding and helpful but she did not want to burden her with her own sadness. After all this was supposed to be a happy time for both mother and grandmother, but Kagome did not truly feel happy.


	3. Can't Wait To Hold You In My Arms

**Chapter Three: ****Can't Wait To Hold You ****In**** My Arms**

Kagome watched as her family helped her prepare her spare room for the new arrival. It was the first time in weeks that she was smiling.

Souta and her grandfather put together the crib and changing table as well as the rocking chair her mother insisted she have. While her mom talked to the complex owner about painting the nursery. There were a few moments she wanted to cry because it was real. She _was _pregnant and the baby would be here in a matter of weeks.

This realization scared her. Now she would have to worry about someone other than herself and her self-pity. Though she would never admit it, she did pity herself. She always thought she and Inuyasha would be together forever, and now here she was alone.

However, those sad thoughts dissipated when her mom's smiling face and soft voice invaded her mind.

"Kagome honey are you okay?" Her mom asked with worry in her voice.

"Um hm… Yeah mom I'm fine. I was just thinking about what colors I wanted in the nursery," Kagome smiled weakly. She hated lying to her mom but she did not want her to worry about her, and yet she was worried about herself.

"I know you are scared, Kagome. But I know you can do this. You are a strong woman. Inuyasha would want you to be happy and raise his _son_ to the best of your abilities. He would not want you moping around here scared and alone. Whether you want to believe it or not he is with you, in your heart and now your womb. Just give it time and things will be just fine," Her mom smiled. She knew how her daughter felt. Being pregnant and alone was not a comforting thought.

Kagome's mind started to wander away again, but this time it was with the words her mom spoke.

_'I know she is right. I know I have to move on eventually and take care of my baby and myself. __But__ how can I? How can I go on living with myself never knowing if Inuyasha was okay? __Oh,__ Inuyasha if you can hear me I want you to know I love you, and I always will. Your son __will be brought__ into this world knowing who you are and what you were about. __I will never deny him his heritage NEVER,__ and he will be loved not by me alone but you too. He will know how bad you wanted a pup of your own and that you loved him whole heartedly.'_

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the shrill ringing of the telephone, and before she could roll out of the chair, her mom answered.

* * *

Inuyasha stayed ahead of his friends, though not out of sight. He took this time to be by himself. He just could not bring himself to look at his remaining friends. They were a constant reminder of his lost love.

Kagome was the reason they were together. She was the reason things were the way they were. She woke Inuyasha and befriended the kitsune, monk, and demon slayer. It was because of her they traveled together to defeat their foe Naraku. However, without her things were not the same, and he couldn't help but pull away from their friendship.

He had a job to do and that was to get Kagome back into his arms. If that meant leaving the comfort of friends, he would. Though he knew, Kagome would sit him from here to eternity if he did. She had always told him that being alone was not healthy, and no matter what happened, they would always be there for him.

Miroku and Sango stayed back out of respect. They knew Inuyasha was hurting and they did not want to push him away to satisfy their own curiosity. They had been watching him with keen eyes the past few days and they could see his shoulders sagging a little more each day. The weight of losing Kagome was apparent and he was totally lost without her.

They had to find some information soon or they were scared Inuyasha would pull away all together.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called loud enough for the hanyou to hear, "There is a village nearby I think we should stop and see if they have any useful information."

Inuyasha huffed and jumped out of the tree and in a flash; he was directly in front of the monk, "Feh… I hope they have something worth hearing." Inuyasha stormed off leaving Sango and Miroku scrambling to catch up.

Miroku watched as the villagers ran to the safety confines of their huts. They were intimidated by the hanyou and wanted nothing to do with him. _'Damn this is not going to be easy__.'_

Before Miroku could think of anything to reassure the villagers, Sango already took action. That's why he was falling for her every day, her soft voice and friendly personality could charm a snake demon in labor.

"Please, we mean you no harm. We are only here to see if you have seen anything strange these past few weeks," Sango persuaded.

"No, not with that half demon with you," A villager responded through their window.

"You mean Inuyasha? He want hurt you, he is our comrade, and he is assisting," Miroku replied.

Slowly the villager opened the door eyeing the trio warily before stepping out into the warm sun.

They could see his uneasiness and decided it would be best to talk to him in the open. In front of God and everyone else.

"Thank you kind sir, like my friend here said we mean you know harm," Miroku stated with a bow.

"Just because I came out doesn't mean I trust you. We just want you out of our village, and it seems the only way to do that is to tell you what you want. What exactly is it you want?" The villager growled.

"Listen old man. We want to know if anything has come through here," Inuyasha growled back. He was never one to take attitude lightly, and the sooner they got away from here the less chance of him slapping the old man.

"What do you mean anything? Many things come through here. You will have to be more specific."

"Sir what my friend means is has _anyone_ come through here that seemed strange. Evil perhaps," Miroku interjected shooting a glare at Inuyasha.

"Well, nothing has happened here but I heard a village about two days away has had demons attacking them." The villager whispered.

"Really? Did you hear what kind of demons?" Sango asked. Maybe this was the break they were looking for. She knew it had to be Naraku looking for the shards.

"No just that they were coming in droves,"

"Thank you my good sir," Miroku bowed.

"Inuyasha it has to be Naraku. Let's go check it out." Sango ordered. They had to get Kagome back.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat before taking off again.

"Miroku, we have to hurry. I fear Inuyasha's time with us is coming to an end. If we don't get her back here soon he will leave us."

"I know, Sango. I know. Kirara let's go." Miroku said jumping on to the neko's back.

* * *

"Kagome," Her mom called, "that was the complex they said you can paint the room. Have you figured out what colors you want in there yet?"

"Yeah I was thinking blue and yellow. What do you think?" Kagome asked, she didn't want to do the room too girlish but she did want soft peaceful colors.

"I think that will be perfect. Why don't we go to the paint store and see what they have, and when we get back we will put the boys to work painting."

Kagome laughed when she heard the boys grumble about more work.

"Oh c'mon it shouldn't take that long, besides Kagome can't paint because it could be harmful to the baby. We will be back shortly so take a break now and get lunch." Kagome's mother stated pulling her not so eager daughter out of the apartment.

Kagome's back started hurting after walking the store umpteen thousand times looking for the perfect color scheme. All she wanted to do was go home and take a nice hot relaxing bath. The strain of her emotions and physical limitations were starting to take a toll on her.

After a few more laps, they finally found the perfect scheme of frost wind and sea rover. After all this time Kagome decided to do two different shades of blue that reminded her of the sky back in the feudal era. It was a sky she could never quit looking at, so clear, and blue. With many happy memories to boot.

_'Just something to never let me forget.'_

The only other thing could keep her tied to the other side of the well besides her baby was the sky. No matter what happened she knew Inuyasha was looking at the same sky.


	4. Reality of Dreams

**Chapter Four: ****Reality of Dreams**

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango walked several miles before they decided to camp for the night.

Sango cleared some debris from the area and laid out their rolls to sleep on, while Miroku gathered firewood and Inuyasha did some light hunting. It had been a long few days and they were exhausted from all the miles they have covered.

Sango took this time to relax before having to cook and laid out on her roll with Kirara on her chest.

"Kirara what are we going to do if we can't get Kagome back?" Sango asked the small two tail. Even if Kirara couldn't speak Sango knew she understood what she was saying.

Kirara eyed her mistress with wary eyes before mewing her answer.

"That's what I was afraid of," Sango answered patting the top of Kirara's head.

The two sat in silence as they thought about the possible outcome of their adventure. They knew if Kagome did not come back, Inuyasha would revert back to his solitary ways. That itself scared Sango more than anything did. She now had a family again, and if she lost it, she would have to face life alone.

_'We are going to get her back. __That's__ all there is to it. We are not destined to live this life alone and soon we will all be together again...'_

Sango was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a twig snap behind her.

She jumped up and grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and prepared to fight.

"Oi, Sango what in the hell do you think you are doing!" Inuyasha cried ducking the swing of the massive boomerang.

"S…So… sorry Inuyasha, I thought someone was sneaking up on me," Sango whispered lowering the boomerang and laying it on the ground.

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed laying the boar carcass by the fire.

Sango watched in morbid fascination when the hanyou rammed a tree branch through the huge pig and placed it over the fire. She had seen him do it many times to feed them, but this time there was so much anger with his thrust that she cringed. She wanted to comfort him, but she dared not. He was always moody when Kagome was away and this time was no different.

Miroku arrived shortly after Inuyasha with his arms full of firewood. He had seen the look of helplessness in Sango's eyes and could feel the sadness that emanated from the two.

Since Kagome had been gone, the tension between the group grew. They were all scared of the outcome and all desperately hoped to prevail. However, the end seemed to be failure.

They ate in an awkward silence. They had no idea what to say. The information from the village was vague and they were heading north in hopes of more information regarding Naraku.

After dinner, Sango curled up on her roll with Kirara tucked at the bend of her knees. Miroku followed suit and laid on his own roll, as Inuyasha jumped into a near tree branch as always, but this time sleep was not on his mind.

_

* * *

Naraku stood before them with pure hatred in his eyes. __it__ was to be the final battle for the jewel. Inuyasha unsheathed __Tessaiga__, as Kagome steadied her bow. Sango dressed in her fighting clothes to the left her __Hiraikotsu__ in hand ready for battle. Miroku was flanking the right side with staff in hand. _

_"This is it guys," Kagome spoke with uncertainty. _

_"Yeah so don't fuck it up," Inuyasha growled. He had waited so long to avenge Kikyou's death and no one was going to mess it up._

_"Kukuku, if it isn't the half-breed and __his weak humans," Naraku said with a wicked grin, "You will all meet your demise tonight."_

_"Says you!"__ Inuyasha yelled lunging forward slicing off a tentacle._

_Kagome watched the expression that played across Naraku's face. It was that of surprise laced with a bit of fear. She knew Naraku was ready to battle but he was not ready for Inuyasha to run in headfirst. _

_Quickly Naraku regained his wits and shot a tentacle towards the growling hanyou, piercing him through the right shoulder._

_Inuyasha's grip on the sword loosened, as the shoulder lost full strength. Blood poured from the whole and coated his hands and the hilt of his sword._

_"Damn, you Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed attacking again-all pain forgotten._

_"Inuyasha!__You're__ injured!" Kagome cried. She knew he did not have a chance with the wound, "Sango, Miroku I have to help him."_

_"Kagome, you can't go in there. Naraku will not hesitate to kill you." Miroku chided_

_"__Hiraikotsu__!"__ Sango bellowed sending her boomerang at the evil hanyou._

_Kagome took this distraction for granted and ran for Inuyasha. However, just as she approached she saw Inuyasha thrown to the ground and pierced through the chest with another tentacle._

_"__Noooo__!"__ She cried when Inuyasha hit the ground with a lifeless thud._

_"What's wrong miko?" Naraku laughed, "With the worthless half breed out of the way…" Naraku shot tentacles at Miroku and Sango piercing them both through the gut._

_Kagome dropped to the ground as the rest of her friends met their demise. She __couldn't__ believe it. After all this __time,__ Naraku still __won__. Taking what pride she had left Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver ready to take him on alone._

_"I don't think so," Naraku shot a tentacle towards Kagome._

Just as the tentacle reached her stomach Kagome wretched, awake. Tears' clouding her eyes and her breath was coming in shallow gulps.

_'It was just a dream'_

Kagome looked at the clock and groaned. These past few days have been horrendous. She had barely slept because nightmares invaded her mind. The stress was wreaking havoc on her.

Kagome knew she could not go back to sleep not after what she just seen. Therefore, she got up to make a pot of tea in hopes it would help lull her back to sleep without the nightmares. Kagome entered the kitchen when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her back. She stopped in the doorway and doubled over. She had never felt anything like it but it passed quickly.

Kagome quickly blamed stress and continued about with the task at hand. She sat at the table trying to reassure herself that the others were okay.

Kagome was snapped back to reality when the teapot whistled, and she stood to finish what she started. However, before she could reach the stove another pain shot through her back. _'Damn'_ she breathed out a sigh of relief once again but this time it did not last long because ten minutes later the pain was back and more severe.

Frantically she ran to the phone and called her mom.

"Momma something's wrong!"

"Kagome dear what is it? What's wrong?" Her mom replied trying to stay calm for her daughter's sake.

"I… I don't know… I am having cramps.

"What! I am on my way stay put!" Her mom demanded hanging up the phone.

Kagome was sitting on the couch almost in tears when her mom arrived 20 minutes later.

"Kagome are you still hurting?"

"Yeah… they are not as strong as they were earlier but they are still there. What's wrong momma did I do something to my baby?" Kagome whispered rubbing her belly.

"No but I think you are in premature labor. How far part are the cramps?"

"Uh…owwwwww..." Kagome started but was cut off by a contraction. When it finally passed, she told her mom they were about seven minutes apart.

"We have to get you to the hospital. You get your bag and I will call the doctor and let him know we are on our way," her mom ordered.

"Okay Kagome lets go, the doctor said he would meet us there."

Kagome waddled out the door and to the car.

Lucky for Kagome the hospital was only a few blocks away and they made it in record time. After talking to the nurse, they were admitted immediately.

Kagome was laying the bed when the doctor arrived, and examined her.

"Miss Higurashi, you are definitely in labor. However, it is too early even for your child. I recommend terbutaline to ease the contractions and halt the labor. Though it might not prolong you to full term it will help."

Kagome nodded at the doctor and he left to get the I.V.

"Momma I'm scared." Kagome breathed.

"I know you are honey, but everything will be just fine. The doctor knows what he is doing trust me. You will be going home soon," Her mom tried to comfort. However, she knew that it was a futile attempt.

Kagome nodded half-heartedly in understanding. The pain was almost unbearable and she knew that there was more to come.

_'If this is premature labor, I am scared to feel labor.'_

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut trying to forget the pain in her abdomen and back. It felt like someone was taking their knee and kicking her in the back as hard as they could. The waves were so intense she had to fight to hold her cries in. It would start on her right side of her back and roll all the way to her left before crossing her abdomen and stopping at the right side again. She could feel the space between her legs tighten and then relax with every pass. It felt like a Charlie horse rolling across her muscles starting with one and moved to the next until it finally subsided. Her whole body would relax and breath before the next one hit.

After the last contraction, the doctor reappeared with the medication.

"Miss Higurashi I am going to start this now and over the next twelve hours we will decrease the dosage until the labor has ceased. You may feel nauseous at first but that will pass as the dosage is lowered. I will have a nurse bring in a pail for you just in case you have to vomit."

"You mean I have to stay here over night," Kagome questioned. She hated hospitals. They smell of antiseptics made her want to wretch, and most of the patients smelled of death. It was not a warm place to have to be no matter how you sugar coated it.

"I am sorry but yes. We have to monitor you and the baby for the next 24 hours," The doctor replied solemnly.

Kagome huffed in exasperation and rolled to her side. She knew she could not fight her way out of this, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

Naraku sat in his dark room rolling the almost complete jewel in his hand. He knew he would have all the pieces soon and he could destroy all those he detested.

His red eyes glowed in the moonlight, his ebony hair drunk in the darkness almost disappearing into it. His handsome face was contoured with an evil smirk as he stared out into the forest.

His plan was almost complete. He had succeeded in sending the miko back to her time. Then he stole the power of the bone eaters well for his own demonic use sealing her on the other side. Now all he had to do was destroy Inuyasha, the monk and the demon slayer. _But__ how?_ His devious mind was working overtime with the destruction of his adversaries.

"Kagura!" Naraku bellowed causing the sleeping birds to take flight.

He finally figured out a plan.

Kagura slowly opened the door to his chambers and cringed. She hated when he called her. She hated him and everything about him. He was manipulative and evil. He did not care who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted, and now that Kikyo was dead, _again_ it was time to complete the jewel.

"Yes Naraku," Kagura all but growled. She did not want to help him anymore but he had a hold on her heart and one little slip up will cause her imminent death.

"Kagura I want you to go and find the remaining jewel shards, and should you mess up,"

Kagura slumped to the ground as Naraku squeezed her heart in his hand. She could feel the life being squeezed out of her and she fought to speak her understanding. Standing she stalked out of the room taking Kanna with her.

When Kagura and Kanna left, Naraku used the jewel to create a void on the wall, a void of time and space. This was it he had to ensure Inuyasha would die by his hand. Moreover, this was the only thing he could come up with. He stood and stared at the black hole for a moment before stepping through.

* * *

A pulse shot through Kagura's body and for once, she could feel her own heart beating in her chest. _'How can this be? Naraku is still alive.' _

Kagura could not contain her curiosity. She ran full speed back to Naraku's chamber.

She couldn't feel him.

_'His aurora is gone.'_

Pressing her ear to the door, she listened intently for any sounds of her foreboding master. _Nothing._

Against her better judgment, Kagura slowly opened the shoji screen and peered around the room. Her eye caught a black void against the back wall and she gasped. _'A portal?'_


	5. Evil Among Us

**Chapter Five****: Evil ****Among**** Us**

Kagura just stood there gaping at the void of the chamber's wall.

_'Where did that bastard go?'_

She thought about following him, but decided to take things into her own hands. She did not know where the portal led to; all she knew was that if Naraku went there was sure to be devastation.

_'Kanna.__ Yes Kanna will know.'_

Kagura fled out the door not bothering to close it. She had to find out just what was going on and Kanna was the only one she knew who would.

Kagura was just out of the castle when another pulse hit her, and the man she loathed once again controlled her life force. _'Damn him!'_Her thoughts full of poison.

"Kanna," Kagura whispered, "do you have any idea what Naraku is up to?"

Kanna did not turn to face Kagura instead; she held her stance and stared toward the forest.

"Kagura," Kanna replied softly, "He will know."

"Know what?"

"That you wish to betray him."

"Kanna, did you not feel it? Did you not feel our hearts beating in our chest?"

"Yes, Kagura I did."

"Then why deny our freedom. It seems when he goes through that portal our lives are returned to us once again. Why not take what is ours?"

"Kagura, Naraku will have you killed."

Kagura started to respond when she felt the pulse and her heart beat once again, "Kanna I don't have time for this. I will have my freedom you wait and see."

"Kagura," Kanna said as Kagura jumped on her feather and took to the sky.

"I will find Inuyasha and I will finally be free!"

Kagura looked behind her to watch as Kanna disappeared behind the trees.

_'Inuyasha is the only that can help.'_

* * *

Morning did not come soon enough for Inuyasha. He was up most of the night pacing the forest. Sometime during the night, Inuyasha had wandered into a small clearing. That is when he had picked up a slight smell of Naraku. He knew he was close but not that close. His arms covered in goose bumps and his hair stood on end. He could feel the end coming. He knew their final battle was approaching and the outcome depended on them.

"Inuyasha don't you think it is too early to break camp?" Miroku asked in exasperation. He knew Inuyasha wanted to get to the village but leaving before daybreak was not normal.

"Feh, the sooner we get to village the sooner we can leave and find Naraku," Inuyasha scowled, "Besides what else do we have to do?" He did not want to tell them about Naraku being close. He wanted this time to think of an attack. If he learned anything from Kagome, it was to be patient, and not run head first into battle. That is unless of course you wanted to become a demons lunch. Though he had told her that he was stronger than she was, but he was thankful just the same for her insight and because of her, he was a much better fighter.

Sango sighed, this was beginning to take a toll on her, and she wished she had the power to make him sit. They were all anxious, but there was no reason to huff from village to village.

They had come more than half way to the next village and they finally talked Inuyasha into stopping long enough to get a bite to eat. No one said a word as the meal cooked.

Miroku could see Inuyasha's hackles rise with the breeze and his face distort with contempt.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. I can smell him but I can't feel him."

"Feel who Inuyasha?" Sango asked this time. She shot a glance at Miroku.

"Naraku," Inuyasha whispered. He did not want to tell them, but they knew something was wrong by his demeanor and that he could not hide.

"Naraku!" Miroku and Sango cried in unison.

"Yeah, I caught his scent last night in the forest. I can tell he is nearby. Can you feel his aurora?" Inuyasha asked as he looked along the oaks and the pines. The forest was dim due to the thick canopy the trees made. His eyes narrowed as they jutted from shadow to shadow. He just knew that vile creature was there-_somewhere._

Miroku closed his eyes. He had felt some auras when they stopped to eat but they were that of the lesser demons. Try as he might he could not pick up the slightest hint of Naraku. He opened his eyes and glanced at Sango who was also trying to find a demonic aurora.

"Inuyasha the only auras I feel are those of the demons that inhabit this part of the forest. Are you sure it was Naraku you smelled?"

"Of course it is Naraku! I would know that scent anywhere!" Inuyasha roared sending the perching birds into flight. He could not believe after all this time they deny his nose. With a low growl, Inuyasha took off to the tree tops.

"Shall we?" Miroku stood putting out a hand to help Sango.

She accepted with a nod and let him help her to her feet. Once again, they had to run to catch up to the despondent hanyou.

* * *

The time had come for Kagome to be discharged with strict orders to stay on bed rest for the remainder of her term. Although she did not like the fact that she had to stay in bed for two more months, she was still happy to be going home.

Her mom offered to stay with her until the baby was born but Kagome refused. She did not want to put her mother out just because she had to stay in bed. She did however agree to daily visits, and soon the baby will be here and she will be free to move about again. That time however, was farther away than she wanted.

The drive home was uneventful. Kagome sat in the passenger seat and watched the hustle and bustle of Tokyo whiz by, and she thought about how much she loved the city. The lights, the crowds, and the traffic made it home. It was all she ever knew and when she found out she was pregnant she could not wait to show her child all the things she loved. She also could not wait to show him the place where she met his father.

_The Goshinboku._

As they pulled into the parking lot of Kagome's complex, she let out a sad sigh. It has been almost four months since she had seen them, and she wondered what they were doing. Though a part of her tried to keep out such memories and thoughts her, she just could not help it. She loved them all like family and it was natural to worry about them. Her brows creased and her eyes slid shut trapping the unshed tears in their barrier. She would not cry.

She got out of the car with her mother's help and headed into her wonderful apartment. She loved this place; it was her small palace, her humble abode.

She was about to climb into bed when a wave of fear washed over her, and vanished before she could comprehend what was going on. She shrugged it off and climbed into bed stripping off her maternity jeans as she did.

"Kagome do you need anything?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"No mom I am just going to lie down for a little while." Kagome answered stifling back a yawn. Even after all the sleep she received at the hospital, she was still tired.

Before her eyes could drift closed another wave of fear coursed through her veins causing her to bolt upright. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her face contoured with pure terror.

_'I know this feeling. __But how?'_

Kagome flew from the bed and throwing the comforter to a heap on the floor and hurried through the house to the balcony. She could feel him. He was in her time. _'Damn.'_

"Kagome what is it?" Her mom asked. She watched her daughter dash through the house like the devil was at her heels. There was something terribly wrong and she knew her daughter could feel it.

"I don't know mom, but I don't like it," Kagome whispered. Her mind was reeling with answers. She knew what she felt but she could not figure out why she felt it.

* * *

Naraku found himself in a strange place with huge buildings. He never seen anything like it and the stench was so bad it made his eyes water and his nose burn.

_'Where in the hell am I?'_

He glanced back at the portal and decided to go back to his time. To the place, he knew and for a split second, he did not think he could go back to that horrid place. However, he did just that and found himself once again in modern Tokyo.

He had no idea where to start his search as he rose to the skies. The sea of buildings seemed to stretch on forever and his victim was amongst them.

_'Damn, this is going to be much harder than I thought. This horrid smell of humans and… what in the hell is that smell?'_

Naraku decided to stay in the small patch of woods and gain his bearings once again. He knew he had time to find her and plan his attack, but for now he had to find away to blend in.

* * *

Kagura searched for Inuyasha all the way to the forest of Inuyasha with no luck. His aurora was not as strong as that of a full youkai and she was having a hard time locating him. Even with the strong aurora of the monk, they still eluded her.

She had all but given up when she reached the bone eater's well. She knew what that well was and about the power that used to exude from it. That is until Naraku decided to take the power for himself.

She could still smell Inuyasha's scent as well as that of Kagome around the area. Even after four months, they were as strong as they were the day Kagome was forced back to her time.

Kagura surveyed the small clearing in hopes of finding something. Her eyes darted from the dry cracked wood of the well to the surrounding trees, but came up with nothing. That was until she saw the red and white robes of a priestess.

_'Ah, a priestess maybe she can help me.'_

Kagura did not know what to expect when she saw the old feeble woman emerge from the west side of the clearing. She could feel a strong power around the old woman and knew in an instant that she was one not to fool with.

"Demon," Kaede greeted, "Why ye are here at the bone eater's well?"

"I am here to find Inuyasha," Kagura replied never taking her eyes off the woman.

"Ye will not find him here. He has not been around these parts in months."

"Do you know where I can find him old woman?"

"Aye, but you will not get anything from me if your intentions are that of an enemy."

"Ha, old woman do you think I would want to hurt a weak half-demon?" Kagura asked with conviction.

"I be not sure of your intentions, but I can tell by your aura that you are evil."

Kagura let out a defiant laugh. She would hate to have to kill this old woman but if she did not shut her mouth, she would do what she deemed necessary, "Look priestess, if that is indeed what you are. I just want to know where Inuyasha is. I have no more than a favor to ask of him."

Kaede eyed her with a wary eye before telling the wind sorceress of Inuyasha's whereabouts. It was with a heavy heart that she sent this evil being to the aid of her friends.

* * *

Once again they trio did not get the information they needed. After fighting the hundreds of demons that swarmed above the small village and the invasion of Naraku's scent. They left empty handed.

"I just knew Naraku was here. His scent covered the place. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't have an answer, but maybe it was because all the demons Naraku possessed. They were probably the reason his scent was so strong. I mean there were hundreds of them." Miroku stated with a despondent voice. He knew they were quickly running out of time.

"Whatever, let's go," Inuyasha ordered, "We have more work to do."

Miroku and Sango were thankful Inuyasha did not run off. Even though words were scarce between the friends, it was still comforting to walk together to their next destination.

As they walked deeper into the forest the path they were own seemed to disappear into the underbrush. They soon found themselves heading to the main road to the next village.

Sango wearily walked behind Miroku; there was an uneasiness that racked her body. She could not tell what was coming but it was definitely not good.

She scoured the sky and the forest as they walked. She knew Inuyasha must sense it as well, but if he did, he hid it rather well. Miroku slowed and placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"I feel it to," he whispered in her ear. He wanted her to know he was with her always and even though his lecherous ways seem to take hold, he wanted her to know that he was always hers.

"Inuyasha, do you feel it too?" Miroku asked taking his hand off Sango's shoulder. He noticed Inuyasha become rigid and his stride became more deliberate.

"Yeah I feel it, and it is close," Inuyasha said unsheathing Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha we meet again," Kagura spit.

Miroku's eyes grew as he watched Naraku's incarnation land on the ground.

"Kagura what in the hell do you want?"

"Don't worry half breed I did not come here to fight. I actually came to ask for your assistance."

"Is your brain broke. What makes you think I will help you?"

"I have something you want. Something you have been searching for."

"You bitch! You have Kagome! Where in the hell is she?"

"No Inuyasha I have something better. Something that you need. Promise to help me and I will take you to it."

"Inuyasha this has to be a trap," Sango said with conviciton, "She can't be trusted."

"I know that, but what other choice do we have. She is the only one that can lead us to Naraku and Kagome," Inuyasha's voice trailed with her name.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked seeing the look in his dear friend's eye.

"Miroku we have to," Inuyasha stated looking back at Kagura, "Okay Kagura we will help, but one slight misstep and I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I knew you would see it my way. Now come with me." Kagura stated jumping back on the transformed leaf.

"C'mon lets go." Inuyasha took off after her.

"My dear Sango I believe this is it. The battle we have all been waiting for," Miroku said pulling her into a tight embrace, "And if I am to perish during this I want you to know that I love you and always will."

Sango was speechless and her eyes began to water. She had never expected him to admit these feelings and now that he did, she did not know what to do. So she pulled him tighter, "I love you too Miroku, I always have."

They reluctantly pulled apart and followed Inuyasha into a blind battle.


	6. Fates Unknown

**Chapter Six: Fates Unknown**

Inuyasha watched with a careful eye as Kagura flew above the treetops. Her white feather contrasted with the darkening sky of twilight. He marveled at her gracefulness and eagerness to return to Naraku's castle. Her ruby eyes squinted with rebellion and determination. Her once cold face was contorted into that of revenge. He had never seen her so full of hatred, that she would go head first into a battle for her life.

Inuyasha soon took to the trees to make haste, while Miroku and Sango followed on Kirara. They stayed just behind the wind sorceress to keep her in their sites. With the darkening sky, it was more difficult to see the dangers that lay ahead, and keeping her in front allowed them the element of surprise. However, the forest was an eerily quiet. Nothing made a sound, the birds never nested here and the bugs took over. Naraku's barrier had made sure nothing survived in his bubble.

Inuyasha leapt from branch to branch careful not to make a sound. His heart pounding and lungs begging for release, but he dared not stop. Even his legs began to protest as they covered a day's traveling in a mere few hours. He had never felt so fatigued before and knew it was because of Kagome. She had always been his strength, his motivation to push forward. However, in the beginning, it was rocky and more troublesome then either of them wanted to admit. He was always chasing after Kikyo and berating her in front of anyone and everyone.

_'Maybe if I didn't call her names she would still be here.'_

Inuyasha scolded himself everyday for the past since she has been gone, and it has never changed a thing. His amber eyes had lost their sparkle and his hair was full of twigs and leaves. _'Kagome never let me look like __this.' _The more time went on the more Inuyasha sank into depression. His heart hurt more everyday and his body reciprocated. For the first time since his mother's death, he felt hopeless. Even tonight, as he chased Kagura into the unknown his heart still longed for Kagome. Her touch, her smile, her everything became more of a memory of a dream every day. It was time to kill Naraku and move on if he could muster the strength to even fight. However, he was too close to the truth too close to find out what really happened to Kagome.

That fiery need to see her fueled him once again. His legs quit their protesting and his lungs opened to ease his labored breathing. It was time to lay all this to rest.

Miroku watched Inuyasha with worrisome eyes. He had been going non-stop since they left Kaede's village and his body was beginning to wear out. Kagura still floated in front and slightly above the monk and demon slayer, and Miroku wanted nothing more than to yank the feather out from under her. He grinned evilly as the thought of her plummeting forty feet the ground, but shook the thought out of his head when Sango glanced his way.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Sango asked when she caught the menacing grin from the corner of her eyes. She had never seen such a wicked look on his face. His eyes were squinted and if he had fangs, they would be protruding from his lips. He looked absolutely evil and that frightened her. Cautiously she reached for his hand but was met in the middle when his covered hers and their fingers intertwined.

"Yes my dear Sango I am fine," Miroku replied with a genuine smile. His eyes sparkled with his mischievous look and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I was just thinking about what we could do to Kagura without her knowing."

Sango's chestnut orbs widened with surprise. _'Did he really just say that?'_ "What do you mean?" Sango asked with a hint of jealously in her voice. She had finally accepted the fact that Miroku was always going to be a flirt, but to say what he said so blatantly and with that smile nonetheless she couldn't believe it.

Miroku caught on to her stiffing body language and quickly restated his previous comment, "No, no Sango I did not mean anything like that. I was just thinking of yanking her feather out from under her and watching her fall to the ground."

Before Sango could reply Naraku's castle sprang into view.

* * *

Kagome laid in bed, her head swimming with the feelings that kept washing over her. She had no idea what they meant but she knew it was not good.

It had happened twice that day and her body would shake down to the bones. Like a cold chill that could not be warmed. She hoped it was only because of the pregnancy and the fear of losing her baby that caused the extreme reactions, but she knew that would be too easy. Her life for one was never, never easy. In her short life, she had battled demons, fell in love, lost love, and possessed. For once, she just wanted something to go right for her. She wanted no more tears over Inuyasha, no more Naraku all she wanted was to live her life however she needed to without having to look over should to see if she was at risk of being attacked.

Her mom had left her home as she went to run errands and Kagome had no choice but to think about the future. She idly rubbed her swollen abdomen as she flicked through channels. She hardly glanced at the TV as she did. As if from irritation of the constant channel, surfing the baby kicked her bladder.

"Okay okay I will stop," Kagome muttered under her breath and light pat the side of her belly, "You know kiddo it is just going to be me and you in this apartment. I have everything ready for your arrival…um… well almost everything; I still need to name you, huh?" Kagome reached for the well-used baby name book on her nightstand. She had been looking for names ever since she found out she was pregnant, but never could commit to one. She definitely wanted something strong like Inuyasha's, but without him, here she had a hard time choosing.

Her mom had mentioned something about naming him Inuyasha after his dad but Kagome could not bring herself to do so. Not without having to relive every moment I shared with him again and again. The book gave her little hope as she read page after page for the hundredth time. However, this time a name stood out. A name that mean courage, bravery and she knew this was the name of her son. A son with a father so brave he once agreed to go to hell with a woman he used to love, a father that stood at the front of every battle they ever had and fought with all his strength. Kagome chuckled when she thought of how brave Inuyasha really was, he never coward from a fight but you bring up the word love and he was running like a chicken from a fox.

"Kiddo this is the perfect name for you. Fore you will be courageous and brave and you will fight for what you believe in. You will be known as Higurashi Isamu, my little angel." Kagome sighed back into her pillow she felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and she could once again rest a bit easier.

* * *

Naraku scowled as he walked through one of the many dark alleys in Tokyo. The night seemed to bring peace and quiet to the usually busy city. Leaving the confines of the park woods, he took to the streets in search of his treasure. He knew this would take time, because he did not have a nose like the hanyou and the strange sites of this time gained his interest more often than not.

He would stand on the sidewalk with a gaping mouth when a car would whiz by. He had never seen this before and even being the evil hanyou he was these strange contraptions captivated him, and when he finally had enough of the cars he continued with his search.

The dark alleys seemed to call him, has he moved effortlessly through the streets. He would duck into one here and there looking for something- anything- that gave him an idea on Kagome's whereabouts.

When he turned up empty handed, he would sulk back to the brightly lit sidewalk and continued until he reached a busy intersection. Most of the sidewalk was deserted and the roads he was previously on were as well, however, when he reached the intersection he could go no further. The cars whizzed by at access speeds and never slowed even with the flashing red light overhead. The smells coming from the cars were enough to make him gag involuntarily.

_'I have had enough tonight. She is not here, but I will find her.'_

Naraku had his hopes up all the way back to the park, she was here somewhere- he could feel her, but where, was the question. Jumping back into the tree he left earlier that night Naraku thought about the days to come.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped walking long enough for Kirara to catch up. There was definitely something amiss here, "Miroku do you feel anything," Inuyasha asked never taking his eyes off the dark castle.

"No not a thing, I barely even feel Kagura. What's going on Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha did not have an answer. His mind reeled with the possibilities of what is inside. His amber orbs darted from side to the other before landing on a smirking Kagura.

"What in the fuck is going on Kagura?" Inuyasha demanded with a low growl.

He sounded menacing even to Kagura. She knew she had to be careful with him, but she could not help but smirk at the worried face that masked his own. "Why don't you go inside Inuyasha? I trust you won't be disappointed." Kagura laughed. She did not want to come right out and say it but she thought for sure he could feel the power of the portal. After all, he had traveled through that same power many times through the well.

"Fuck," Inuyasha growled again. _'__This__ is definitely a trap and if we all go in together we will not come back alive.' _"Miroku, Sango I am going in first just in case it is indeed a trap. If it is not I will come back and get you."

Miroku started to protest but Sango put a hand to his shoulder and stopped him. She could see the look of fear on Inuyasha's face and knew it would be better to let him go alone first.

"Okay Inuyasha, but please hurry."

Inuyasha opened the shoji screen and cautiously stepped over the threshold with Kagura at his heels.

"This way," Kagura directed stepping in front and leading him down the dark narrow hallway. After a few turns the two were soon facing another shoji screen that was left open, "It's in there Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glanced over the threshold, the moonlight shining through the cracks of the silk screens. His eyes darted around the room a third time before he saw the void gracing the back wall, "What the fuck…"

"That was my thoughts too. Apparently Naraku had harvested the power of the bone eater's well, and opened it up here. That is why Kagome could not get back. He went through it hours ago though I have no idea where it leads to, but I did notice when he used it his hold over my heart disappeared."

Inuyasha eyed Kagura incredulously, her words stung him, and he knew that for once she was telling the truth.

"Hmph, I bet I know where it goes. Kagura you stay here I am going to get Miroku and Sango," Inuyasha ran out the way they had come to tell the others of Naraku's mistake.

Sango and Miroku decided to make around through the castle grounds. They wanted to make sure this was not a set up and that Naraku's other incarnations were gone as well.

As they rounded the east side of the castle, they saw, Inuyasha run through the entrance.

"What do you think is going on?" Sango asked turning her saddened chestnut orbs to Miroku's handsome face.

"I have no idea but it seems this is not a trap after all. Let's see what is going on," Miroku replied with a small smile of relief, "Oi, Inuyasha what's going on?"

"That bastard used the powers of the well for his own demonic use. Kagura said she had no idea where it goes but that Naraku went through it about an hour ago."

"Went through what Inuyasha? You are not making any sense." Sango commented.

"Feh, just come with me and I will show you."

Once again, Inuyasha was running blindly through the halls of the castle leading his pack into uncertainty.


	7. The Future

**Chapter Seven: The Future**

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sat in the dark chamber contemplating the portal. They were weighing their options of entering or staying where they were, and waiting for the evil being to return.

First, they did not know where the portal led. It could lead them to their demise and that was the one thing no one was ready for. They had things they had to do and that was to find the remaining shards of the jewel and complete the task they started so many years ago. Whether that included Naraku and Kagome or not was beside the question. It was their obligation and they would not rest until it was complete.

They knew they had to get the remaining shards from Naraku but it could work to their advantage to have all that was left in their possession. However, they knew that could never happen because Kagome still had most of them with her.

Secondly, they did not want to jump through with no way to return, which in itself was enough to be apprehensive about the whole situation.

"What do you think Inuyasha? We could follow Naraku and kill him where he stands, or we could go about our journey and let him come to us. Because we all know before long he will do just that." Miroku inquired. He too had a lot to lose if Naraku continued on living. His wind tunnel had already grown since he started this journey with the hanyou and the strange miko, and he knew his end was coming soon. With a wary eye, he watched Inuyasha stumble over his words and sighed. _'This is not looking good. My time is coming soon and I wanted to be the one that killed Naraku for killing my father and grandfather before me.'_

Inuyasha tried to form words but he was lost. There was so much riding at stake that he did not want to make the wrong decision. His death is not what scared him, but the death of his comrades. He could hear Kagome telling him he had to protect the remaining group and not let anything happen until the jewel was complete. That did not make his decision any easier, at best it made it worse. Not only was he responsible for avenging Kikyo and Kagome he had to make sure the other two did not perish against Naraku.

Inuyasha let out a troubled sigh and gazed back at the portal. He wanted to know what lie beyond the black hole. He had been tempted many times to jump in head first, into whatever waited for him on the other side.

Inuyasha finally formed the words he tried to a few moments ago, and they came out though they sounded weak and unsure, "I don't know Miroku. I don't want to lead you two into a deadly battle without knowing what is on the other side. But I feel we have to try, and if Naraku is there it is then we should fight till the death, but Kagome would kill me if anything were to happen to either one of you. Hell I don't even think I could live with myself if you two succumbed to Naraku."

Sango had been quite and watched the exchange between Inuyasha and Miroku with a heavy heart, and she decided to take it upon herself and answer for the both of them.

"Look I know we don't know where this goes, but I can tell you we will not find out unless we try," Sango said standing up. She had to make them move or they would be here forever deciding what to do.

Inuyasha turned his gaze from the portal and looked at Sango with his features laced with confusion. He had known her for years but sometimes her actions could be reckless. Miroku too was staring at the young demon slayer with incredulous eyes and he knew exactly what she was up to, but before either man could stop, her Sango stepped through the portal and disappeared into thin air.

"Shit! Don't just sit there like an idiot Miroku we have to go after her," Inuyasha yelled grabbing the monk by the collar and dragging him through the void with Kagura at their heels.

* * *

It wasn't long before Naraku grew tired of sitting in the tree and leapt down to scour the sliver of woods that remained in downtown Tokyo. He wondered aimlessly through the trees trying to clear his mind when he stumbled upon a wooden bench that over looked a small pond. He wondered how his ploy would work out. In this time, there were new things- things he was unsure of and sometimes even afraid of. Though he would never admit that the powerful Naraku was fearful of anything, but this was not just anything, it was completely new, and those strange contraptions that rolled are what scared him the most.

When no one was looking, Naraku took the liberty of touching a parked SUV and shivered at its coolness. The cold steel reminded him of his own heart. One that was full of hatred and deceit. One that was incapable of love. After all that was why he was here to kill the one thing that Inuyasha held dear. Letting out a sinister chuckle Naraku went further into the small forest. His black hair whipping around in the breeze. His eyes closed as the welcoming night embraced him and took him to a far off place. A place of power that he knew he would obtain fairly soon.

His mind wandered from the past to the present, thinking of all the he could do with power. He could control all in his way and then the world would be at his beckon call. Smiling as evil thoughts danced gracefully in his head he never noticed the familiar scent that washed over the forest.

* * *

Sango was the first one out of the portal and gasped at the smell before she noticed anything else. The portal had put her out in the middle of the forest, or at least she that's what she thought before she seen the tall building through the tops of the trees. Her mind began reeling and she almost let out a startled cry when Inuyasha appeared beside her.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha, where in the hell a-are we?" Sango stammered staring up at the unnatural building.

Inuyasha was about to answer when he heard a gasp of surprise behind him. He rolled his eyes at the pair, he understood that neither of them had been to Kagome's time but if they were going to do what they came to do, then they did not have time to hang around and ask questions.

"C'mon I will explain everything later," Inuyasha ordered running rampant from the forest to a nearby alley.

Sango glanced at Miroku with uncertainty in her eyes. This place was over whelming and she did not know how to go about it. The tall buildings were nothing like the small huts they were used to. Even the emperors' castles were not as large. Her shoulders dropped as she realized it was hopeless. They had to stay in this world to help Inuyasha and finally defeat Naraku, but that did not mean she had to like it.

With an aggregated huff, Sango took off after Inuyasha with Miroku nipping at her heels and Kirara buried in her hair.

As they ran toward the dark alleys, Miroku pleaded with Inuyasha to tell them what was going on. However, Inuyasha had told him to keep quiet and follow him, with the promise of telling them everything when they got to somewhere safe and out of site.

* * *

Kagome hung up the phone with an aggravated sigh. That was the fifth time her mother had called to check up on her. She just could not seem to get it through her mother's over caring ways to make her see. The bed rest was beginning to wear on her last nerve and her family was being overly cautious. She did not know how much more she could take of the same questions, and no matter what was said they insisted they come over to _'help'_ and Kagome knew they would cause more grief than help. Therefore, she told them they could come over in the morning if they promised to stay home and let her get some rest.

Kagome rolled over on the bed and looked out at the city. Luckily, she had her mom leave the blinds over her widow open. After all this was her only 'window' to the outside world, therefore she was determined to make the best of it.

"Only two more months," Kagome breathed watching the golden sunset sky, turn to the purplish blue of twilight. She could see the waning moon rise over her window with trepidation.

Inuyasha only had two weeks before the moonless night, and Kagome was uneasy about it. This would be the first time she would not be at his side while he was vulnerable and she could not help but feel at fault.

If she had not been attacked by a rogue demon while picking flowers around the bone eater's well she would have never leapt in to protect herself. She would still be at his side and comforting him in his uneasiness. Of course then she did not know Naraku was behind the whole attack, all she knew was that without her bow and quiver she would have never would have made it back to Kaede's village-back to Inuyasha. Therefore, she did what she had to do to survive and that was to jump back through the well only to be trapped in her time. A time she no longer felt at home in. She knew her home was with her friends and most of all _him._ Even though they did not have running water, electricity or other luxuries yet to be invented it was still home.

Many nights she gazed up at the stars and wondered at their brightness, something she never seen in her time due to the every growing smog and lights. The air was also pure and sweet, and her lungs ached with joy.

"Now look at me, I am forced to raise my child in such filth," Kagome let out a small growl. She hated the thought of having to raise Isamu in this place.

Isamu kicked her uterus in agreement and Kagome smiled softly. No matter where she raised her son he would be loved. With the thought of raising her son brought a sad smile to her perfect lips. She never thought things would happen like this, but now that they had, she knew she had to make life as happy as possible. With a smile tug at her mouth, Kagome drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kagura stepped out of the portal in time to see Inuyasha and the others leave the safety of the trees. Her red eyes scouring the unfamiliar turf looking for any sign of Naraku, and to her relief he was nowhere to be found. She turned to step back through the portal when a familiar pulse washed over her. Her hand flew to her chest and her eyes grew wide in disbelief. _'He is here!'_ Kagura dropped to the ground still clutching her heartless chest as Naraku stepped out of the darkness and glowered at her.

"Kagura what are you doing here?" Naraku growled. Had he not sent her on a mission to find the rest of the shards? He gave her strict orders but here she was, slumped to the ground like a pile of clothes. His ruby eyes darkened to that of blood before slashing at her with a tentacle, "Kagura were you not supposed to find the shards? Did I not give you specific orders to bring back what is rightfully mine? and yet here you are following me."

Naraku wrapped another tentacle around her wrists and pulled her to face him. Pinning her to a tree he lashed at her with another tentacle. This was the last time she would ever think of betraying him again. Naraku's face turned into that of a spider and he wrapped her body into a fine silk cocoon careful not to cover her head. He wanted her alive he wanted her to watch as he sucked the life out of the young miko before taking her own life with his bare hands.

All Kagura could do was gape at Naraku. She knew she would die one day but she never thought it would be at the hands of this bile beast. Of course, he had threatened to take her life with one squeeze, he had even demonstrated what he could do, but that never deterred her. She kept her vow to herself, the vow of revenge. She would one day be free of him and live her life in the winds as she was intended to do.

The last thing Kagura saw was Naraku turning back to his humanoid form and slink back into the inky darkness. Her own eyes turning the color of blood before she passed out from the exertion of her struggle.


	8. Free As A Bird

**Chapter Eight:**

Kagome woke to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. Her stomach growling with acknowledgement of the aroma wafting into her room, and that only meant one thing. Her mom was already here, and against the grain of her mom and the doctor, Kagome waddled out of her room and into the kitchen. For the first time in days, she actually left the confines of her room, and she knew her mother would have a fit. However, she did not care. She was hungry and she couldn't wait for her mom to bring it to her.

"Kagome, what in the world are you doing out of bed?" Her mom asked with a tone that said, _you had better__ march your bu__t__t right __back to your room and lay down._Ignoring the glare, Kagome continued her way to the kitchen table; with a small smile, she lowered her self carefully into the wooden kitchen chair. She took a careful glance at her mother, and she could see the warning look dance all over her mother's face but again she simply ignored it. She was going to do things her way and no one was going to tell her otherwise. Not now anyways, as of now her heart was broken, her body is changing and her spirit was slowly dwindling. Now, was her time, a time for her to live for herself and her baby.

"Oh c'mon momma, I am just outside my room, and I thought we could eat in here today. But not only that I am tired of staying in bed watching TV day in and day out. I needed a change." Kagome was trying to get her mother to see her side of the argument and though normally she would not have won such a trivial argument. Today proved to be her day, not only is she eating in the kitchen she will be lounging in the living room with strict orders to stay off her feet, at least until she goes to bed. It was a battle to say the least and fighting her mom was like fighting a brick wall, but as always, she prevailed and got her way.

"Kagome you know if you weren't pregnant I would have carried you back to your room, but seeing as how you only have a few more weeks to go I can allow you this one day of freedom. But mark my words if you feel any pain or discomfort from being up you have to go back to your bed and stay there."

"Okay mom, I get it. I will just lie on the couch and watch TV. I promise I will not do anything else," Kagome said. She hated seeing her mother cater to her, so she devised a plan to make this as exciting as she could. Her mind was reeling with ways to get her mom out of the room so she could move about without much effort. She knew she was pushing the envelope but she was about to go crazy. The doctor had warned her about excessive moving or being on her feet too long could evoke labor but she was not worried. With her powers, she was sure she could take control. At least she hoped she could.

After breakfast, Kagome attempted to help clear the dishes only to find a stern face and a pointing finger demanding her to relinquish her duty and head to the living room. With a grunt and a small-frustrated groan, Kagome did as expected. Her feet shuffling on the carpet as she tried to pick up her heavy legs, but instead of heading to the couch, she changed direction and headed to the panoramic window that faced the city. She gingerly sat in the awaiting wing backed chair with a slight wince. Her body was reacting to the pregnancy and she could barely move, her ankles slightly swollen, her back was beginning to ache and her belly was much lower than the previous weeks. She knew it was closer to the time she could feel Isamu shifting positions and constantly kicking her womb with his small feet.

A small smile crossed her face as she watched two pigeons chase each other in an acrobatic form of tag. They were graceful and beautiful as they dove down toward the earth before changing directions and headed for the heavens. It was a sight she missed, the simplistic beauty of nature.

She envied the birds she watched. She had longed to be free like that. No one to tell her where to go, or what to do, in all of her years on this earth she had never loathed rules until now, and now she really did want to be a bird and fly away from all her troubles and strife. To see a different city every day, to smell the world for what it was, and most importantly, she wanted to be able to live again. As her inner rant wore on Kagome could feel tears of sadness well in her eyes, and in an instant she knew she was wishing on a far off star, because she would never be free, no instead she would be here in hell to care for a baby she was scared to love.

Kagome's mom watched from the entrance of the kitchen as Kagome battled with herself. She knew it was hard to leave all her friends and especially now since she is with child. Her heart hurt watching her daughters small frame heave with powerful yet silent sobs. With the grace of an angel Saya closed the gap between her and her despondent daughter and did what any mother would do, she wrapped her arms around the spasmodic girl and tried her best to comfort her.

They sat there by the window holding each other as tears ran down their faces. Saya had tried to stay strong for her daughter but she could not stop the few tears that escaped.

As the day wore on Kagome felt better and even became almost happy when the phone's shrill sound broke through the happy laughter of mom and daughter.

"Hello?" Kagome sang into the receiver. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. They had been talking about her childhood and the time she decided to make a Souta statue out of play-doh, and it turned out play-doh made more of a mess than a statue. Now for the first time she was excited about being a mother. They trials and tribulations that ensued would keep her and her mind busy.

"Hey sis, can I talk to mom?" Souta's shrill excited voice came through. She had to pull the receiver away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf and she handed it to her still laughing mother.

"Hey Souta, what's up?"

"Mom I need you to come home right away. There is something you need to see and you won't believe it. But don't tell Kagome," Souta said hanging up the phone.

Saya's heart skipped a beat; she had not heard her son so excited since the last time… _'No it can't be._'Saya made an excuse about going to pick up Souta before rushing out the door.

* * *

Inuyasha led Sango and Miroku toward the shrine. That was the only place he knew to go that was safe and out of prying eyes. It was late when they finally arrived to the steps that led to the protected land. It had been too long since he set foot here and his heart became heavy with expectations. How he longed to be here again in her time with her, though he hated this time-with its smells and sounds- he did whatever he had to do to be near her.

Miroku and Sango gasped when they finally seen the shrine, and though it was much different from their time they knew it was home. Sango's eyes roamed the stairs and the top of the building that peaked above the horizon slowly; she had to take it all in. Even Miroku seemed to be enthralled by the site before them. They were home yes but it was eerily different. The house was where the old shrine had stood, the stairs have aged, but from the looks of it were still the original work the people from her time slaved to make. She tightly squeezed Miroku's hand that she just realized she was holding before heading up the stairs with her companions in tow.

Their legs pumped faster and faster as they reached the top of the stairs, their hearts keeping time. They just knew they would find Kagome here, her presence swallowed the place but they were soon to be disappointed.

Inuyasha's heart cried as he reached the last step, _'She's not here! Her smell has all but vanished.'_ His gold eyes immediately flew to her room. It had been forever since he had entered the window she had so conveniently left unlocked, perhaps awaiting his arrival. Like old times Inuyasha bound to her window and peered in while, his friends took in the all too familiar grounds.

Miroku wandered to the old well house looking around, before heading down the sloped land that led him to the place where their village once stood. With sad eyes, he followed the soft rolling of the land when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this where our village used to be?" Sango asked her voice matching his eyes.

"Yes I do believe so. You know you would think pieces of it would remain. It's as if it never existed in the first place." Miroku said placing his left hand over hers and giving it a small squeeze, "Well I guess we should find Inuyasha and make camp." Miroku grabbed Sango's small-calloused hand into his larger one and led her back up the hill.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they no longer saw Inuyasha by the window where they left him. Their minds were calling him but their voices did not follow, and to anyone else they looked to be gasping for air as their mouths moved to inaudible sound.

Inuyasha sat on the floor with his back to her small twin bed. His head was hurting from the vigorous smelling he did but to no avail. She no longer used this room anymore and her lack of scent was proof that she was long gone, and with one last attempt, Inuyasha's body slumped to the floor with sadness. _'How could this happen? How could she just leave here without a goodbye? How could I have been so stupid to come here, she is probably mad because I did not protect her and she was stuck here. Will I ever find her?_ Inuyasha's thoughts rambled through his head like useless noise. His heart broke and his soft sobs could be heard by no one but the walls that separated him from the rest of the house, and after a few minutes of mind-numbing sobs, he exited through the same window to find Miroku and Sango in a panic.

"Oi, what are you two doing?"

"We were looking for you. When we came back and you were not in the place where we left you we…panicked," Sango said her eyes welling with tears of anger, and her body fighting to refrain from smacking him in the head, but Inuyasha was oblivious to the anger that radiated from her. All he was worried about was finding Kagome and then killing Naraku if they ever found him.

"Well we can't stay here in the open; we need to hide until morning." Inuyasha said heading to the same place Miroku and Sango had just parted.

As always Inuyasha was the first to awake with relief, the night had been uneventful, as it always was in her time. The tranquil area they chose to camp in slowly came to life with the sporadic chirp of a bird or a love song of a grasshopper, and if the situation had been different, he would have been happy to wake to such a beautiful morning. Not today, today he had to make his appearance at the shrine. He left Miroku, Sango and Kirara sleeping as he headed toward the house, but before he could get to the top of the hill, he saw Kagome's mother getting in her car and pulling out of the driveway.

Inuyasha did not know what to do, a part of him wanted to follow her and the other part wanted, no not wanted needed to stay here and get as much information as he could. After a short battle inside himself, he decided to stay and talk to Souta and perhaps the old man, as long as he kept the ofudas away from him.

Before he could even reach the door, Inuyasha heard a tiny mew at his feet and he lowered his head to meet the inquisitive eyes of Kirara. He could see her apprehension and fear that radiated off her, and for the first time she was scared and unsure of her surroundings. Not once since they had been in Kagome's time had she even transformed into her larger form. That was something Inuyasha was grateful for, because she would be hard to hide if she did. Inuyasha tried to make her go back to the others but she would not budge, in fact she laid down at his feet and began preening herself. He knew then that she had every intention of going with him, and if she was here then Sango was not far behind.

As if on cue, Miroku and Sango appeared over the hill. They looked tired and like Kirara scared. This was all new to them and it showed. Inuyasha let out a huff and in a flash, he closed the gap between him and his friends.

"Oi, you two would be late for your own funeral," _'What__? Where__ in the hell did that come from?'_ Inuyasha remembered the time Kagome had so those very words to him, because he was too long coming to get her. Of course, he did not know what they meant at the time but after many questions, he got the jist of it and even knew when to use it.

"If it weren't for this pervert we would have been here sooner," Sango said glaring at Miroku. She loved him yes and now they both knew the depth of their love, but she was not ready for him to grope her freely. After all, it had only been a few days.

Inuyasha did not miss the flaming handprint that adorned Miroku's usually flawless features, and he knew that one day this handprint would burn an everlasting impression on his left cheek,

"Damn pervert cant you keep your hands to yourself? I mean seriously what goes through that thick head of yours?" Inuyasha said as he tried to contain his laughter. It reminded him of the all the other times Miroku so freely groped other women in Sango's presence and he remembered very well how that turned out.

"Look we don't have time to waste with Miroku's antics we have to find out where Kagome is," Inuyasha said reaching for the door. But before anyone registered what was going on the door flew open a bright eyed and excited boy appeared.

"Inuyasha!" Souta yelled running back into the house with abandon. His mind was reeling with the sight he had just seen. _'Could it really be Inuyasha?_ Souta thought as he skidded to a stop at the phone and almost yanked it out of the wall in his haste. He knew he had to call his mom and tell her, but he was worried about Kagome. The doctor had given her strict orders to stay in bed and if she knew Inuyasha was here then she would want to come as well.


	9. And Baby Makes Three

**Chapter Nine: And Baby Makes Three**

Naraku paced the sliver of woods for what seemed like the hundredth time. He could not locate her scent anywhere around the place, and for the first time his devious plan seemed to crumble before it ever took place. The urge to slaughter those that carried a grudge against him remained, but the problem was finding them and the forest did nothing to soothe him in fact it enraged him more.

The area he once knew as a forest full of life was now nothing more than a patch of trees to shield the park from most of the busy street. The trees were nothing more than mixes of maple, pine, and cedar and by the looks of it were no more than thirty years old. He looked around his surroundings and slumped to the ground. He could see the portal to his right, it was all he had connecting him to home and for the second time that night he thought about going back to his time to wait for his adversaries return. That thought however, did not sit well with him. After all, he was not one to run from problems. He was usually the cause of them. An aggravated sigh escaped his lips when heard the shuffle of feet to his left. _'Ah Kagura, I almost forgot about her.'_

He looked sideways at Kagura who was still bound to the pine tree and smirked. With one fluid motion, Naraku was off the ground and standing before her. His eyes glittering with malice as he gazed upon her flawless face, and even with her eyes closed, he could feel the hatred that bored through them.

Kagura slowly opened her ruby orbs to stare down the man she loathed with a passion. Her lips pursed together in anger as she felt his hand brush her cheek, and the rest of her body followed with a shiver of disgust. But before she could recoil, her head snapped to the right. At

first, she did not know what happened until she felt the sting. He had slapped her.

"Bitch I do not know what you were trying to pull leading Inuyasha here, but I can tell you that this is the last time you betray me. I gave you a warning when you tried to get Sesshomaru to kill me. I told you then that if you cross me you would pay with your life." Naraku said pulling her face back to his, "You should consider yourself lucky that you aren't dead yet."

A sound close to that of an animal escaped Kagura's lips at his threat. She knew that he could crush her very heart with one hand and yet she could not help but defy him. All she wanted was her freedom, and she was willing to do anything short of dying to get it. However, with Naraku, things were either live or die and it was as simple as that.

Kagura heard an evil chuckle come from Naraku at her defiance and she could not help but lash out. Her time of being a puppet was over. If he was going to kill her, she was going to make damn sure it was now. With as much force as she could muster in one go Kagura spat in Naraku's face and she knew he was going to finally make good with his threat when his eyes darkened.

"Kukuku Kagura you think that fazes me? Well think again. I do not care that you hate me. I actually find it amusing and this one mishap is going to go right over my shoulder because I have a bigger plan for you. One that will help me with the killing of Inuyasha and his precious miko," Naraku said releasing her face with a sharp jerk before sitting back down with a contented sigh.

* * *

Kagome sighed as her mom rushed out of her apartment. Normally she hated being alone since she has been put on bed rest, but this time she welcomed 'her time'. It felt like the first time she was left alone while her parents went out of town and she was going to make the best of it.

She began by straightening the living room to her liking before moving to the kitchen. She was mindful not to over exert herself and to rest often. The last thing she wanted to do was go into labor after all, she only had a little over a month and a half left of her pregnancy. With a sharp intake of breath, Kagome sat down at the kitchen table. She knew this feeling, this sharp pain that radiated at her back before rolling to the front. Yes, she knew what it meant.

Her mind began to reel and if she could have raised her leg that high, she would have kicked her own ass. Her stubbornness always got her into trouble and this was no different. Slowly she stood upright and made her way back to her room, thinking hoping really-that if she laid down the pain would subside. That however was not the case, it seemed to intensify, and for a split second she thought about calling her mom but quickly and efficiently, she pushed that thought away. She was not in the mood to be lectured, not at all.

Her breathing became labored and she was starting to sweat from the pain. Pushing her comfort aside Kagome decided to start packing her bag and all the necessities, she would need in the hospital. With a shaky hand, she reached for her toothbrush when her lower half became sodden with a clear liquid and gasped. She became uncomfortable and mildly irritated. She needed to change before she left for the hospital if for anyone herself. Therefore, she awkwardly undid her wet and sticky pants, pulled them off, and opted for a pair of cotton maternity shorts instead. Feeling a little bit cleaner she made her way to the phone on her

nightstand. This time she had more confidence in herself and she steadily dialed her doctor's number.

Finally, after the sixth ring came a very familiar voice, "This is Dr Toshio."

Even in her current state, she hated the sound of his voice and she began to wonder if that would ever change.

"Dr. Toshio its Kagome Higurashi. I think my water just broke so I am going to head to the hospital."

"What… you are still early," Dr. Toshio said with a slightly excited pitch to his voice.

"I know that, I am just worried so I am going to call an ambulance," Kagome retorted.

"Okay I am on my way I will be there in thirty minutes," Dr. Toshio said as Kagome hung up the phone. Now all she had to do is call for an ambulance and hope her mom would be as understanding.

Kagome sighed after hanging up the phone. The ambulance service told her it would be at least ten minutes before they could get there so with every ounce of energy she had left she began to pace, _'I guess it is too late to stay in one place. This baby is coming today whether I like it or not.'_ Kagome's thoughts became a menagerie of doubts. Would she be a good mom? Would she love her love child? Could she actually move on and live her life for her and Isamu? She couldn't decipher anything anymore. Her heart ached for love, a love she was denied but her mind urged her to move on and live a happy life.

Ten minutes later, there came a rap at the door and in a state of discontentment, Kagome practically ran to answer.

The paramedics pulled the gurney into the apartment and ushered her off her feet. As they strapped her to the stretcher, another contraction started. Her grunts and painful moans filled the empty corridor, and she was sure the neighbors would be coming out to investigate soon or later. However, she was relieved when they made it down to the awaiting ambulance without incidence. In the short trip from her apartment to the ambulance Kagome could feel the onset of another contraction but this time she braced herself and began breathing before it started in hopes to lessen the pain.

Finally, after five minutes of build up the contraction hit and rolled around her abdomen as the baby shifted again. She could only hope he would wait until she got to the hospital to make his big entrance into the world. This contraction was longer and sharper than those prior and in her discomfort she grabbed the hand that was taking her temperature and squeezed with all her might. As the contraction worked its way out her grip lessened and with a final whimper, she released the man's hand and shied away. On a sideways glance, she saw the poor paramedic rubbing his assaulted hand tenderly. She could not believe she did that, and she was sure the man thought she was going to break his fingers.

An uncomfortable silence wafted through the ambulance bed as she tried to console herself before muttering an apology to the man whose hand she tried desperately to break. All he could offer was a reassuring smile and continued about his duties.

Everything was happening so fast and she was wearing thin. Kagome found herself dozing between contractions only to wake every few minutes in pure hell. A hell no man will ever know and for that, she was pissed. She did not understand why women were cursed with labor pains and PMS, because if she had her way the father of every baby would go through what the mother went through. Her mind started to turn bitter at her situation, she was alone and scared and in pain. She had never felt pain like this and she was wishing upon that long forgotten star that somewhere somehow Inuyasha were feeling her pain.

They reached the hospital in record time and a strange sound of fear and agony escaped Kagome's lips. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the side of the gurney as another contraction took over her small frame.

Kagome was pushed through the emergency doors and rushed to labor and delivery. As she was moved from the gurney to the delivery bed she could hear nurses asking what was going on, but she could not understand what the paramedics were saying all she got out of the whole conversation was 'labor' and 'hypertension'. Just like their arrival the paramedics left, quietly and quickly.

'_My bag… I forgot my bag. Oh well I will just call momma and have her bring it with her. Oh shit Momma, I forgot to call her. She is really going to kill me now.' _Kagome was snapped out of her troubled thoughts as a young nurse entered the room.

"Miss Higurashi I am Sayua and I will be your nurse until three o'clock," Sayua said noticing the young mom was alone, "Is anybody coming?"

"Yeah I have to call them," Kagome said with a small smile. She was still beating herself up because she did not call her family. It was not like her to be so forgetful but she assumed it was because of the agony that consumed her.

"Very well then, the doctor called and said he would be here in another twenty minutes. So try and get some rest until then," Sayua said returning Kagome's smile.

Saya watched as Inuyasha paced a hole in her kitchen floor. She had just returned from Kagome's and did not have a chance to register it was him, as she was rushed into the kitchen and bombarded with a million questions.

* * *

"But she is okay?" Inuyasha asked for the tenth time in ten minutes.

"Yes Inuyasha she is fine, I will take you to see her when you calm down," Saya tried to reason with him but it only seemed to agitate him further, "Inuyasha I told you Kagome was on bed rest. She does not need to be overly excited and I think seeing you will be enough excitement for her but if you are anxious I fear you will rub off on her and things could get out of hand rather quickly.

Inuyasha huffed in return; he was thankful she was all right and that Naraku had not found her just yet. However, there was this nagging at his heart that told him something was wrong and he knew it would be just a matter of time before the lot of them could meet their ultimate demise. Amber eyes darkened in fear as the thought about the possible outcome of their battle, he did not think he could go on much longer without Kagome and now his pup…_ 'She is pupped and I never knew.' _

Saya could see the restraint her daughter's hanyou was using and before she could say another word, Miroku stood and placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha she is right. If Kagome was ordered by her healers to stay off her feet and relax the last thing she will need is you barging in and startling her. I think we should take Ms. Higurashi's advice and calm down. You will be with her soon," his violet eyes searched for his answer in the amber pools before him.

Eventually Inuyasha gave up his barrage of questions and sulked quietly in the corner as Saya, Souta, and grandpa talked to Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha listened to the mindless chatter seething with anger and confusion, when the phone let out its shrill cry causing him to plaster his ears to his head.

"Hello," Grandpa said into the receiver. Everyone jumped when the old man gasped and all but collapsed on the floor. He did not even hang the phone up when he lowered himself to his knees.

"What is it?" Saya asked her face was an assortment of feelings ranging from fear to anger.

"It was Kagome… she is at the hospital."

"WHAT! What happened?" The others asked in unison.

"He…her… her water broke," He replied sinking farther into the floor.

Sango stared in complete shock at the old man when he started laughing in hysterics. Apparently, he was more relieved than anything because he bolted from the floor in a flash and was the first out the door.

"Well are you guys coming or does an old man have to hitch a ride," he called behind him as he got in the front seat of the car.

"Well I guess we better get going to," Saya said with a worried smile. After all, it was too early for her daughter to go into labor and yet she was at the hospital. She couldn't help but wonder what her daughter did after she left her earlier this morning.

"Saya we have to go by her apartment and get her bag."

Saya nodded and started the car; she started to move when she noticed the others were not in the car. Reluctantly she shut off the engine and got out find out what happened.

She nearly laughed aloud when she saw the three friends cowering near the Goshinboku tree with fear all over their faces.

"Are you three coming?" Saya asked stifling a laugh.

"I ain't getting in that moving box," Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah I think we are going to follow Inuyasha," Miroku said holding Sango tightly.

"Look it is not as bad as it looks. Inuyasha I know you hate cars but you can't very well run the streets… speaking of which we forgot your hat," Saya stuck her head in the car and told Souta to go get a hat for Inuyasha. Inuyasha grimaced at the mention of a hat and began to slink further away but not before Saya noticed.

"Please guys this is the fastest way for us to get to the hospital and the longer I stay here persuading you the higher the chance Kagome has that baby without us. So no more sniveling and get in this car."

Inuyasha and the others did as they were told without further persuasion. It was the first time he heard a demanding tone from his Kagome's mom and would definitely be the last. Because like her daughter she was ferocious when need be and that gave Inuyasha in the creeps.

The ride to Kagome's was less than eventful as Miroku and Sango were in pure awe of the car. They kept asking questions about horses, as well as rolling the windows up and down. Souta could not help but laugh and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Finally, after a short stop at Kagome's Miroku and Sango's fascination with the car had ended as they found themselves drifting off to sleep.

"Kagome?" Came a monochromatic voice, "How are you feeling?"

Kagome looked at the doctor with tired eyes she was ready to get this finished.

"I think I have been better," Kagome replied with a grunt. The anesthesiologist had just left and she could already feel the effects of the epidural.

"It won't be much longer now. Has your mom arrived yet?"

Kagome answered with a shake of her head sending black waves of hair about her pale face. She hoped her mom would get her soon because she did not know how much longer, Isamu would wait.

"Hi dear, sorry it took so long," Saya said smiling apologetically stepping into the hospital room.

Before Kagome could answer, the doctor stepped to the foot of the bed and proceeded to put his gloves on. As soon as he was finished, dressing for the birth a barrage of nurses came in to assist.

"Okay Kagome it is time, are you ready?" Dr Toshio asked through a green facemask.

"I have been ready for a while now."

"Okay when you feel a contraction coming on I want you to take three big breaths and on the third one I want you to push."

Kagome did as she was told and gripped the sides of the bed while her mom and a nurse held each foot and counted.

Kagome screamed as she pushed for a count of ten and with a deep breath, Kagome relaxed out of the push. They continued the procedure repeatedly until the head was out.

"Kagome relax and breathe," Dr. Toshio ordered while he changed position and got ready for the final leg, "Okay pull your legs up and push one more time."

With the help of her mother and the nurse, Kagome's legs were pressed up to her chest and she with one last push her baby was brought into the world. With a sigh of relief and tears of happiness, Kagome was handed her little creation.

Weighing in at six pounds one ounce and twenty inches long, he was the epitome of beautiful. His head was coved in jet-black hair with silver highlights and the ears–he had his father's ears only they were black with silver tips. Russet eyes set upon the violet of her son and she smiled, he had taken after his father in every aspect of the word.

With a small smile, she whispered sweet words to her infant before smiling at her teary mother.

"Meet your grandma Isamu," Kagome said handing the little thing over to her mother, "Mom will you bring Souta and grandpa in to meet our new family member?"

Saya nodded and handed Isamu to the waiting nurse and exited the room. Her heart skipped when she saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor holding his head in his hands. He looked absolutely terrified and she knew he had heard her daughter's blood curdling screams.

With saddened amber eyes Inuyasha tried to read her face but did not get what he wanted, "Why was she screaming like that? And why do I smell blood."

"Because she had to push a baby out of her. I know you don't understand the pain and frustration that comes with labor but you have to imagine pushing something as big as a watermelon out of a hole the

size of a lemon," Saya said trying to explain it the best way she could and succeeded when Inuyasha turned green around the gills and about fainted.

"I don't know if I want to bare your children," Sango said turning to Miroku. This whole experience scared her and she did not know if she wanted to go through it.

"My dear Sango I am sure you will change your mind later," Miroku said waggling his eyebrows at her with unhidden intentions.

"Kagome asked me to bring Souta and Grandpa in but I think someone else needs to meet their blood," Saya said smiling at the still wobbly hanyou.

"Huh? You mean me?"

"Of course Inuyasha it is your son in there. I think you should be the first to meet him." Saya said opening the door and ushered him over the threshold.

Kagome did not even look up as the door opened, she was dozing lightly as the doctors cleaned up her son.

"Hey," Inuyasha said quietly trying not to startle her.

Kagome's heart stopped or did it, she could feel it still beating in her chest but at the same time she felt nothing. She was scared to turn and face that familiar voice, she was scared it was a dream and that she would wake up and he would not be there. However, when he spoke again she finally turned to face her fears.

"In… Inu… Inuyasha? It can't be. How did you…?" Kagome rambled. He was there but she still feared she would wake up and it would all be a dream, which was until she pinched herself.


	10. Family Affair

**Chapter Ten:**

There was an uncomfortable silence as Kagome gazed into the amber eyes of her one love. She couldn't even begin to fathom the magnitude of his return or what it meant. All that matter was that he was with her. Her heart fluttered into her stomach as he moved closer to her bed. She could see the pain and hope that flashed in his eyes and she prayed he would not be angry with her. Again all that did not matter they could get through any anger, resentment and fear together. They had done it before so this time should not be any different.

She felt blinding tears well up behind her eyes and with a quick blink; she pushed them back.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. The look he saw on her face was hard to read and he was scared to move forward until he knew how she felt.

"Inuyasha you are really here."

"Of course wench, did you really think you could come back to your time without running it by me first."

Kagome smirked it really was Inuyasha and his attitude proved it.

"Did you see him? Did you see your son?" Kagome asked.

"No the nurse took him to the…nu…nur…"

She could see him struggling with the word, "Nursery?" Kagome said.

"Yeah she said they would bring him back to you when they put you in your room."

Kagome nodded her answer before motioning for the hanyou to come closer.

With a hesitant step, Inuyasha slowly closed the remaining gap between them and placed a calloused yet gentle hand over hers. His body shivered at the touch, it had been months since he had last felt her touch her love and now that he was here, he was not going to let her out of his site if he could help it. With uncertainty, Inuyasha leaned down and gently placed a loving kiss upon her lips.

Kagome's eyes widened as his lips brushed against hers before melting into his touch. Things were looking up and now they could be the family she longed for. Kagome cheered inwardly. _'There's always a silver lining.'_

Kagome shifted slightly to make room for Inuyasha on the bed and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his hard chest. The embrace was almost magical and she knew if anyone looked close enough, they would see their auras intertwine and claim what was theirs.

The powerful effect of the embrace was short lived, as Kagome's mom made her appearance.

"We have some very anxious visitors out here that would love to see you."

"Okay mom let them in."

Inuyasha was reluctant to let her go until he saw the small reassuring smile grace her lips and with a quiet 'humph' he was out of the bed and pulling up a chair.

The first to enter the room was an over excited grandpa, followed by an equally excited Souta. However, Kagome all but fainted when the next two visitors walked through the room. Her eyes were like saucers and her heart plunged back into her gut. She had never in a million years expected to see her two friends again.

"Sango! Miroku! When did you… how did you…"

"It's a long story Kagome. I promise to tell you about when you get out of here," Miroku said interrupting her with a smile. He and Sango were just happy she was okay. They had been worried Naraku had gotten to her until now.

Kagome smiled at her family and friends as they pulled up the remaining chairs and began talking about Isamu and other mundane topics careful not to bring up the past few months for the sake of Kagome and Inuyasha. Times were going to be hard for the two with a baby and a rekindled love; they did not need to be reminded of their heartache and loneliness right now.

Time seemed to fly as they chatted and before they knew it, Kagome was being moved from labor and delivery to the mother/baby ward. With a change of scene and a more comfortable environment, Kagome relaxed into her bed and listened as Souta told stories of the past. He recalled all the things Inuyasha did when he came to the present and even told the story about the first time he tried to give Inuyasha a bath. His arms flailed excitedly and his voice raised several octaves when he told them about Inuyasha running into Kagome's room covered in soap and dripping wet.

Inuyasha however did not find it too amusing and he sat brooding in the chair with his eyes closed.

As Souta finished his story, a nurse came in with Isamu and everyone clamed up.

Kagome smiled at the nurse before leaning over and scooping Isamu from the bassinet, "Everyone I would like you to meet Isamu."

The room was filled with soft chatter about how cute he was and how much he looked like his daddy. This time Inuyasha smiled the most. Here was his pup healthy, beautiful and even he could not argue about with them. He did look like Inuyasha more than anyone thought was possible, though he did have Kagome's smile every other feature was all sides of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha would you like to hold your son?" Kagome asked when she saw Inuyasha swell with pride.

"Uh… Kagome I can't…" Inuyasha started to reply.

"What of course you can!" Kagome interrupted. She was not going to have the father of her baby play chicken when it came to their child, "You can, and you will."

Kagome did not wait for his refusal and she gently placed Isamu into his hands.

Inuyasha tensed when he realized he was holding a baby, not just any baby either it was his baby his son. The word was so alien to him. He always wanted a family but he never thought he would be able to acquire such a far off dream, and yet here he was with his love and their creation. A feeling of love and acceptance washed over him and he relaxed pulling Isamu closer to him with a broad smile on his lips.

The chatter continued as Isamu was passed from person to person. It was a perfect day for the reunited group if only it were to stay that way because they had forgotten about their foe lurking in the city with an unknown agenda.

* * *

"Mi lord," Jaken shrieked pushing open the solid wood doors. His arms quivered against their weight and he all but gave up when Rin stood to help.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru said obviously irritated at the intrusion. He and Rin had been going over the situation with Naraku. They did not know how the evil hanyou came to be here, all they knew that this was definitely bad news.

"Its Kagome sire she has had her pup."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in surprise at the news.

"Mi lord there's more. It has been said that Inuyasha, the demon slayer and the monk have found away to this time as well. I believe they are all at the hospital with the miko now."

Sesshomaru and Jaken jumped when an excited squeal came from Rin.

"Oh Sesshomaru we have to go see her and your nephew!" Rin said. She was getting antsy at the news and Sesshomaru knew he would fight a losing battle if he argued with his mate. With a curt nod, he dismissed his vassal and turned toward Rin who was already by his side. With strong arms, he pulled her to his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"So does this mean we are going?" Rin asked with a mischievous smile. She knew what she would have to do to make him say yes, and it was a pleasure all her own. Gazing into the amber pools of her mate she slowly shifted her body so she straddling his lap and gently placed her warm soft lips to his own.

Sesshomaru sighed when she pulled her lips from his. He loved her more than he cared to admit to anyone and yet he shouted it from the rooftops. 

All those years of traveling with him had hardened her just enough where she could manipulate any situation and get what she wanted and still be caring and warm to everyone in her vicinity.

"Rin we have business to take care of before we can visit them. We have to find the best course of action to take down Naraku before he wreaks havoc on our lands." Sesshomaru said with conviction. He could not give into her not yet anyway.

With a defeated frown, Rin pulled herself from his lap and took her previous place in the soft wing back chair.

"Well Mi Lord what do you propose we do with the nuisance?" Rin asked averting her eyes.

"Mi Lord huh? When is the last time you referred to me as such?" Sesshomaru retorted. It had been at least two hundred years since she had addressed him with such formality now she did it out of spite because he would not let her go to Kagome just yet.

"Hmm… let's see how about when you became an ass," Rin said. She was trying really hard not to let him see her smile.

"Ah so I am an ass now? Am I," Sesshomaru chuckled, "Well now that I know what an ass I am what you say we get back to our dilemma and tomorrow we will go visit the half-breed and his human."

This got another squeal out of Rin and she danced her way to her pompous husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	11. Reacquainted

**Chapter Eleven**

Naraku growled in frustration when he realized he was not any closer to finding the elusive miko. He had been at it for days and still no hide or hair of her. Anger was evident on his face and body, he was determined to make good on his threat but first he had to get out of the damn park.

Standing before Kagura he once again showed her the power he possessed over her life and released her from her binds. She had a job to do and Naraku was going to make sure she did not defy him again with a stone fist he struck her flawless face before grabbing her by the collar to stand her up right.

"Kagura I have a job for you. First I want you to find a place suitable for my needs and then I want you to scour the city and find the miko bitch." Naraku said. He will prevail and no one will have the balls to stop him, not this time.

He watched with a scornful smile on his face as Kagura dropped a feather and took to the air to do his bidding. His faith in her was discerning because he knew she valued her life more than she valued her pride and for that, he was almost grateful. However, if she knew the truth she would have never agreed to it. He was sure she would rather die now than do anymore of his dirty work. That is why he never told her his plans of killing her regardless.

Kagura did not miss the smile on Naraku's face as she ascended to the air. It was one of pure malice and she'd soon cut off than to let it grace his face ever again. That thought however was cut short, until his death, she would never betray him again. Self-pride was beginning to overwhelm her; she would never let a man talk to her that way until him. Was it because he controlled her life? Or was it because she would not give him the satisfaction to kill her? Either way he would not win, she would make sure of that. With her own plot in mind, Kagura soared higher into the sky and away from the menace on the ground.

Her height gave her a better look of the city. She could see skyscrapers that nearly reached the heavens. The cars that buzzed through the busy streets and building of all shapes and sizes. She had never seen anything so amazing in her life. The city was a very fascinating place with its hustling occupants and its nonstop days. _'Do these people ever sleep?'_ Kagura thought as she floated above an abandoned warehouse. She could see an old executive waiting at the corner for an empty taxi, a mother with her fussy kid heading to the nearby diner, and a homeless man panhandling in the intersection. Oh, how she longed to be free to live a life as easy as this. Her heart began to long for it. No more was she the cold heartless bitch Naraku made. No. Now she was going to do everything in her power to help the others defeat him.

Deciding to hole him up in the old abandoned building, she took off back to the park to share her findings with Naraku.

After a few grueling hours, Rin and Sesshomaru finally came up with a solution to the problem. They decided to let Naraku make his appearance before acting out, after all the last thing they wanted was the city to see them as an abomination, a nuisance to society. This would have to be handled very carefully and with Sesshomaru on the offensive side, Rin was sure they would win.

Rin was gazing into her mates face and she saw tension and anger rise from his toes. It had been a long time since she seen him so uptight and with Naraku around she knew it would be this way for a while yet. She had hoped that their time for fighting was over when the well sealed leaving Kagome in this time but when they heard Naraku was the one to blame they knew Inuyasha and his friends never fought their final battle.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said, walking behind him and began rubbing his shoulders.

"Hn?"

"Do you think something happened that changed the course of the future? I mean a year or so ago you said the well would only seal when Naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama was purified but that is definitely not the case."

"It seems that maybe you are right. Damnit leave it to that half-breed to fuck things up! I mean seriously how hard would it have been to kill that damn Naraku in the first place?"

Rin stared at the back of his head for his remarks. She had thought Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had made an amends of sorts but here he is kicking Inuyasha while he is down and that did not sit well with her.

"Sesshomaru he is your brother, though he is a hanyou does not make him any worse than you. If you think about it if it wasn't for him we would have never mated and I would not be here with you today."

Rin's words hit home and Sesshomaru closed his eyes to admit his defeat all the while Rin continued her ministrations to his tense shoulders. How could he forget that? Inuyasha was the one who told him to get over his hatred for humans and take what he wanted. Of course, Sesshomaru denied his feelings for Rin until four years after Inuyasha's statement. Even then, he did not want to give in but he soon realized that he could no longer deny his heart what it wanted. So on the night of Rin's eighteenth birthday, he proposed his attentions and she accepted resulting in three night's of pure bliss for both parties. On the third night, Sesshomaru marked Rin as his mate, his life, and his love. Their souls bonded as did their life span and even though she was not a youkai, she was destined to remain by his side for the rest of his life.

He would never forget that again for as long as he lived Inuyasha was actually his savior and he owed him for it. Realizing that Rin was his very being, he heaved a happy sigh and pulled her from his back and into his lap.

"Rin this Sesshomaru apologizes for his remark and he hopes for your forgiveness." Sesshomaru said, nuzzling her neck. He hated apologizing but if he did not make things right he knew Rin would be a very pissed off woman and that was one thing he would prefer not to live with.

"Oh c'mon Sesshomaru it's not serious enough for you to refer yourself in the first person," Rin said with a warm smile. Oh how she loved to make him grovel at her feet. It gave her a since of power in a world full of chaos.

"Well then would my Rin be displeased if I took you right her right now?" Sesshomaru asked, flashing her a mischievous grin. He knew she would not let him have her, he knew that, but he loved to make her squirm.

"Sesshomaru, I don't like that look in your eyes," Rin said, trying to squirm her way out of his tight grip, "Sesshomaru!"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru," The young man said.

Turning his attention back to Rin he gave her, a playful wink, "Saved by the bell."

"Come in Shippo," Sesshomaru all but growled to the interruption.

"My lord Jaken sent me to ask if we are going to see Kagome today." Shippo stated with a hopeful smile.

"Damn did Rin get to you too?" Sesshomaru said shooting a glare at Rin. She was always so full of surprises sometimes he wondered how he lived without her at all.

"Oh Sesshomaru can we go now please!" Rin drawled she was never above begging especially if it was for something she wanted and unfortunately, for Sesshomaru that happened quite often.

Sesshomaru's gaze drifted from one excited face to the other before sighing in defeat and headed to the door.

"Well if we are going you two better get a move on."

* * *

Both Rin and Shippo giggled excitedly as they rushed passed the Taiyoukai and headed to toward the garage.

The nurse had come back in and taken Isamu back to the nursery at Kagome's request. She had a long and tiring day and she wanted get some rest before she had to start her duties as mommy. With a quiet yawn she settled back into the bed and just listened to her family and friends chatter about the things they wanted to do with Isamu, and she couldn't help but smile.

For the first time they were all together. Not to mention her grandfather had not thrown the first sutra at Inuyasha in an attempt to vanquish the demon. _'I guess he finally realized that Inuyasha is part of the family. Or maybe he realized his sutras were useless. Oh well either way we are happy.' _

"Okay guys I think Kagome is ready for a nap," Saya said looking at her tired daughter. She couldn't blame her after all labor was a very hard and tiring job and every new mother needed time to rest while they could, "Miroku, Sango you two can come back to the shrine with us. We have plenty of room for you two to sleep and rest yourselves. But don't worry we will be back up here first thing in the morning."

The two in question just nodded and said their goodbyes to Kagome and Inuyasha. They were somewhat relieved to be going to a more comfortable place albeit they did not want to leave Kagome alone.

"Inuyasha you better look after her and if she needs anything…" Kagome's grandfather started to say. He never expected Inuyasha bow to Kagome and thought he needed some reinforcement.

"I got it old man don't you worry about that," Inuyasha interrupted before the old man could tell him how to take care of her. _'If only you knew how much we have helped each other in the past old man. If you only knew.'_

After a few more goodbyes and promises to be back in the morning Kagome and Inuyasha were alone for the first time in several months.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled through a yawn.

"Yeah for what?"

"For coming back for me. I knew you would never leave me alone with our child I just knew it."

"Kagome you should know better than that. I would have never left you and if it had taken me, five hundred years to make it back to you then so be it. But none of that matters because I am here and you will never be alone again. Now get some sleep."

Kagome nodded lazily and rolled to her side there was no denying how tired was and thankful with Inuyasha by her side she would find sleep easily now.

"Oh Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"Will you come lay with me?"

That was a question he was happy to answer and with one graceful motion he was lying beside her and holding her close. _'Kagome I promised you once that I would never let anything happen to you. I just want to thank you for giving me the chance to prove it.'_

He smiled when her heard the steady breathes of sleep from Kagome and he soon found it lulling him into his own peaceful sleep.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was like being cooped up in a bee's nest and the constant buzzing was wearing on Sesshomaru's nerves. He did not know how much more of Shippo's exaggerated tells of the past he could take when the hospital came into view. _'Thank the gods just a few more blocks and I can get out of here.' _Seeing the hospital excited Shippo more and even though he was pushing seven hundred years old, he was still very childish.

Sesshomaru remembered the day he was asked to take Shippo in to live with his kitsune staff very well. The young kitsune refused to eat or interact with the lot of them. He had said unless Kagome was there with him he would not do as they asked that was until Sesshomaru finally stepped in and set things right.

That is when Shippo grew up. No longer was he that whining brat that did not get his way but an independent person that could do things for himself. Even then, Sesshomaru could only tolerate him in small doses.

"Shippo I know you are going to see Kagome today but wouldn't you rather her see you as the responsible adult you have become or do you want to her to still treat you like a child?" Sesshomaru chided as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Humph! I'm not a child!" Shippo said puffing out his chest. Normally he was not this rambunctious at least not since he had grown up a few hundred years but the thought of seeing Kagome after such a long time he could not contain his excitement and that child that was trapped somewhere in his body was fighting to come out.

"Are you sure about that? You are very immature for a demon that is almost seven hundred years old you know."

"Yeah well at least I don't have one foot in the grave already," Shippo retorted sticking out his tongue.

"Well the way I see it you are both children. You have done nothing but bicker for the past year or so and I am growing tired of having to play referee," Rin said being a bit facetious. She loved how well they got along now it was almost like they were siblings fighting over who was going to sit in the front seat. However, it could become old when it was a constant background noise. The two demons pouted at Rin's remark.

No one said a word as Sesshomaru pulled into a parking space and got out of the car. He was still sulking from the blow Rin left on his ego and took off toward the entrance leaving Rin and Shippo in his wake.

"Well Shippo do you think I pissed him off?" Rin asked, through a small chuckle.

"Maybe just a little."

Rin laughed as she grabbed Shippo's hand and ran after the retreating form of her mate finally catching him at the elevator. She could see the stoic expression on his face and decided to remain quite for the short elevator ride.

When the doors dinged their arrival Shippo was the first to bounce out followed by his two companions.

"Which way?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and pointed to the right. "Oh I see too good to ask for directions, huh?"

Sesshomaru shot her a daring glance and headed the way he pointed. _'This is going to be a long visit.' _Sesshomaru thought stopping in front of a wide wooden door.

"They're in here but I suggest you two be on your best behavior."

"Aye my lord," Rin said, a sarcastic tone gracing her pleasant voice.

With a soft knock, they waited for someone to answer. They waited a few moments before they heard a grumble of protest and patter of bare feet on the cold tile floor.

* * *

Kagura returned to the park shortly before dusk and skimmed the trees for any sign of Naraku. She had hoped he returned to the past that however was not the case. She could see his silhouette by the pond and thought about fleeing until he called to her. With trepidation, she walked slowly toward the evil hanyou.

"Naraku I have found an empty building a short distance from here. I believe it would be perfect to use as a lair," Kagura said.

She waited for his response for several moments before heading back to the pine tree she was once bound to she knew he would ask her about it when he was ready and not a moment soon. When she reached the dreaded spot, she lowered herself to the ground and waited.

Naraku sat staring into the dark water of the pond and sneered, he would have what he wants sooner or later but until then he had to make some provisions if he was to survive in this time. Naraku knew they could find food. However, the hard part was going to be blending in with this time. Naraku remained sitting by the pond after Kagura gave her news and walked away he was weighing his options. He could stay here and deal with the humans day in and day out or he could go to the abandoned building Kagura mentioned. Of course, he chose the latter.

Happy with the decision to leave the human collecting spot he headed to where Kagura sat with her head against the trunk of the pine tree.

"Kagura take me to this building you found," Naraku said.

Kagura did not reply she simply stood and walked toward the crowded streets of Tokyo.

Naraku followed thankful for the night as it cloaked the streets in enough shadows to move unseen through the city.

Through the labyrinth of streets, they finally found their way to the abandoned warehouse and slipped through the cracked door. The front room was in total ruins boarded windows flanked three of the floor walls and a few of the rafters lay haphazardly across the floor. For any other person this was definitely an uninhabitable place but for Naraku it was almost perfect.

Kagura however had to cover her nose and mouth as the musty smell of rotten wood wafted through the air. She could only hope he did not require her to stay here as well.

* * *

Inuyasha almost jolted out of the bed when a soft knock came to the door and at first, he did not remember where he was. That was until he felt Kagome shift in the bed. Placing a gently kiss on her forehead he headed toward the door mumbling.

"This had better be damn important," Inuyasha growled softly, but when a familiar scent assaulted his nose, he opened the door slowly, "Sesshomaru?"


	12. True Identities

Cerulean met amber with mild amusement as Sesshomaru pushed his way through the door followed by a young woman with dark hair and brown eyes and a young man with fiery red hair and green eyes that could rival any emerald known to man. He could see the confusion that danced across Inuyasha's face and nearly laughed.

Inuyasha could not believe the situation he found himself in, the journey through the portal, Naraku, Kagome, Isamu, and now three random people barging into the hospital room. 'This is not right I know I smelled Sesshomaru when I opened the door. Didn't I?' His eyes darted across the dim room he could still smell Sesshomaru but this man could not be him. With slight hesitation, Inuyasha closed the door with a soft click and turned to look at the intruders. The woman and her ward had already wormed their way to Kagome's bedside as the tall dark haired man took the chair at the foot of her bed.

'Who in the hell are these people?' Inuyasha thought clenching his fists, 'They come barging in here like they know us and take up residence at Kagome's side.'

His thoughts ran deep and he wanted to scream in frustration, but that was something he could not do not in the hospital with 'his' Kagome sleeping so peacefully. Once again, Inuyasha found himself taking in the trio before taking his place by the bed. The chair squeaked its protest as he took perch and watched the room with disdainful eyes and with low but deadly growl Inuyasha's amber orbs met the cool blue of Sesshomaru's. As the tension grew, Inuyasha became more on edge and more protective of Kagome. He shot warning looks to the two by her bed before turning to face the man in the chair.

"Who are you people" Inuyasha ground out. The familiarity of the three was not missed by his keen senses and it was beginning to wear on his nerves.

Never answering Sesshomaru continued to watch Inuyasha as he squirmed in his seat and smiled.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and found himself failing miserably to control the urge to attack them.

"This is the last time I am gonna ask you so you better answer me. Who in the fuck are you?" Inuyasha's voice was low and menacing.

"Everything will be revealed to you as soon as she wakes up," Sesshomaru whispered waving a hand toward the sleeping girl.

Narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru Inuyasha perched on the side of the bed and stroked Kagome's hair lovingly but his eyes roamed around the room stopping to take in each person and committed every detail to memory.

The other man in the room appeared to be the youngest with his wild red hair flowing loosely down his back and his green eyes were full of mischief and compassion. Inuyasha could not help but noticed the way the man's face glowed with love and adoration when he looked at Kagome's sleeping form and he soon found himself remembering the past.

_It was a time full of uncertainties and fear. A time that no one knew from one day to the next where they would sleep or if they would eat a decent meal. It was definitely an unforgiving time but with friends, everything was bearable. Even with all the narrow escapes: Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and himself had as always prevailed. They had always defeated the most formidable of foes and everyone they had ever faced left its own scar on the group._

_Back then he thought he needed no one… actually he was sure of it, after all he had to learn at a young age to care for himself. But that all changed the day, he almost lost Kagome, Miroku, and Sango to the band of seven. That was when he decided to disband the once formidable group and send Kagome and Shippo to a safer place._

_No one said a word as he stood and began to lead them toward Sesshomaru's castle, no one dared. Inuyasha was a determined man and would go to the pits of hell to save the woman he loves. Even if that meant sending her away. He couldn't meet her eyes the whole trip he couldn't even look at her. Near death still permeated her features and she was weak something Inuyasha did not like to see on Kagome. She was usually the vibrant girl that made his heart race and his breath hitch but now it was as if she was the walking dead. The color gone from her face and her eyes were sunken in to darkened hollows. It was definitely a look he could have went the rest of his life without seeing. It made her look fragile and weak._

_Risking it all he took one somber look at Kagome's frail state and all but lost his composure. Her small smile was anything but encouraging and he longed to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be all right. If only he felt that it would, he knew before they reached the impenetrable fortress he would have to explain his intentions to the group but until then they would just march on into the darkening forest._

_'I hope you understand my reasoning Kagome. It's not that I don't love you it's just that I could not bear to lose you now or ever. Please tell me you will stay and live a long and prosperous life.' Inuyasha thought reaching a small clearing filled with wild flowers and a small stream. It looked like heaven in a wayward place. _

Kagome shifted in the bed and moaned slightly as she changed positions. Her small tired sounds and the abrupt movement of the small bed snapped Inuyasha out of the past and back to the dim hospital room. His eyes cleared as Kagome settled back to sleep wrapping her arms around his lap.

'Kagome,' Inuyasha suddenly remembered where he was and that he was not alone. Raising his head, just enough to see the intruders were still there.

"Why are you still here?" Inuyasha demanded he was becoming more and more outraged by the smugness of the man in front of him. He could feel the coldness of his stares and fought hard to contain the beast rumbling in his chest. All he knew was that these people were getting on his last nerve and if they did not leave the confines of the room and quickly there would be hell to pay.

Kagome shifted again and Inuyasha knew she would be waking up he just hoped she did not freak out when she seen three complete strangers staring at her and crowding her space.

"We have something things we need to discuss with you and your intended…" Sesshomaru grimaced when he realized what he said. Sure, he knew of Inuyasha's feelings toward the miko lying next to him but he was not sure if she was ready to make that kind of commitment not to mention Inuyasha's vague expresses of love. Hell maybe Inuyasha was not ready to mate this woman.

"My what? How do you know anything about that?"

Inuyasha could feel his anger rising and he jumped off the bed causing a wave of movement from one side or the other. He didn't notice Kagome open her eyes and watch as a fight began.

"Why don't you answer me you fucker? Is it because you don't know or is it because you are just running off at the mouth about things you have no idea about?" Inuyasha pulled back his fist ready to strike the handsome face of the smug man when a muffled sound reached his ears. He turned to see an upset Kagome sitting up eyes fixed on the sparring hanyou.

"Uh… Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Sit boy!"

Shippo and Rin erupted into a fit of laughter when Inuyasha slammed to the hard tile floor. Even Sesshomaru couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face.

"You never learn do you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked between laughs, "I mean seriously didn't you get enough of that back in the feudal era?"

Inuyasha growled but remained face first into the tile. 'How could they know that…' Inuyasha thought trying to fight the spell, "Kagome what did you do that for?"

"Inuyasha you need to learn to control your temper especially out in public," Kagome replied taking in the dim room and its occupants.

"What do you mean for me to do? Three strangers waltz in here like they own the place, saying nothing about who they are or what they want." Inuyasha finally released from his subjugation and returned to Kagome's bed.

"I understand you felt threatened Inuyasha but did you stop to think. Because from where I am sitting they pose no threat to Isamu or us therefore, you could have handled the situation differently but no, you had to be brash and violent. Trying to attack innocent people, I thought you would have changed more by now?" Kagome said with obvious irritation. She loved Inuyasha that was true but he had to some trust issues to let go. Time and time again, he would lash out at the innocent and scare or threaten them to get what he wanted, but now he was in her time and she knew he would be asking for trouble if he continued to let his temper get the best of him.

Inuyasha slumped over, placed a loving hand on her warm cheek, and mumbled something resembling an apology before he turned back to the awaiting visitors.

"Okay she is awake now, so tell us what in the hell is going on!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome searched each face before her trying to read their thoughts. Even to her they felt familiar especially the red head with his innocent face. She found herself smiling when the young man began to tap his foot nervously before turning to toward other two in his party. Her eyes softened as she landed on the older man sitting a few feet away from her bed and when he nodded at the anxious kid, he stood and made his way toward them.

Sesshomaru thought it would be better to show instead of tale them what was going on. He stood and gracefully sashayed toward his companions. Placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, he slid off his wedding ring.

His hair began to turn snow white and his once cerulean eyes lightened to that of molten lava. Kagome could not help but to gasp at the man before her and her eyes began to tear when his ears grew to perfect points and a fang peaked out over his bottom lip. She gripped Inuyasha's hand tightly knowing he was in the same state of shock she was.

All comprehension left Inuyasha the moment the transformation took effect. At first, he could not believe what he was seeing but then his thought process cleared when Kagome squeezed his hand. It really was Sesshomaru though different; his eyes were warmer and kinder as his once stern face took on a compassionate quality. For the first time Inuyasha was glad to see his brother.

After the transformation was over both Inuyasha and Kagome were speechless. Finally, after seconds of deafening silence Kagome spoke up.

"Sesshomaru? When did you? How did you?"

Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his face but never answered instead; he turned to the red head and nodded once more letting him know it was okay.

Shippo smiled wide and proceeded to take off his own ring causing a gasp of surprise from Kagome.

"Shippo!" She squealed. She could not believe what she was seeing first Sesshomaru and now Shippo.

"Yes Kagome it's me," Shippo replied with a smile. He had missed her so much over the last year and now here she was in the flesh with Inuyasha no less.

"So if you and Shippo are here then this must be…" Kagome's voice trailed off as her eyes watered with happy unshed tears. She had everything in life she had ever wanted. Inuyasha had returned to her bringing Sango, Miroku, and Kirara with him and now she was graced with the kit she had become to see as her own son. Squeezing Inuyasha's hand tighter she let her tears fall and smiled her warm smile at the three visitors in her room.

"Kagome are you okay?" Rin asked in alarm. She was expecting an emotional response but Kagome seemed to be hanging on to Inuyasha for her life.

"I am better than okay Rin! I finally have my family here with me. This is truly the best day of my life," Kagome said with a voice so filled with emotion and happiness she did not think life could get any better and for the first time since she had Isamu she was out of the bed and wrapping her arms around Shippo and Rin.

Inuyasha's reaction was a little more subdued as he took in everything they had seen and he too felt like he was finally home.

"Sesshomaru why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have been keeping track of Kagome since we learned of her in the feudal era and when we found out she was stuck in this time and pregnant we thought it would be best to remain close so we could protect her should she ever need it."

"Protect me?" Kagome interjected, sure she was scared when she was forced back through the well but to be protected she thought that might be a little too much, "As you should know this time is not as dangerous as the one you came from therefore I do not need any one to protect me. I am not made of glass you know!" Kagome was livid apparently they thought she was useless and could not defend herself and if that is how they thought it was time they learned a new lesson.

"Seriously what do you take me for some mere weakling that is in need of protection from everyday life, I don't think so. As I recall it I had fought my fair share of battles and won so who are you to say I need protecting?"

"Kagome, that is not what Sesshomaru is implying. He is just saying that he wanted to keep an eye on you and make sure no unnecessary harm came to you. We have seen you fight and you fight well indeed but without your friends, we know the possible outcome from such encounters should the happen. Please do not take our concern for your safety as such." Rin said trying to calm Kagome to the best of her ability.

Kagome could not take their condescending tones anymore, her heart raced, and her blood boiled at the implications for her needing a protector. With as much fury as she could muster, she eyed Sesshomaru with anger radiating from her pores.

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand trying to comfort her from her obvious distress but his attempts were futile because Kagome snatched her hand away and lay back down and turned her back to the infuriating guests.

"Inuyasha can I speak to you in private?" Sesshomaru asked walking toward the door. He wasn't sure how much he told Kagome and he did not want to let too much out in her state. It was obvious she was tired, her hormones were still running amuck in her system causing her to go from one extreme to the next, and he was not willing to take her lashes if he did not have to.

Inuyasha nodded and kissed Kagome's forehead before following his older brother out of the confines of the small hospital room.

Sesshomaru leaned against the cool stonewall pinching his nose to release the tension that was obvious from the estranged group.

"Inuyasha I need to know how much you have told her."

"Well…um… I haven't really told her anything yet. She doesn't know about Naraku or how Sango Miroku and I were able to come to her time after the well closed. I did not know how to go about telling her so I thought it would be best to wait until she got home and rested before we began our search for the bastard. Wait how much do you know?"

"I know everything Inuyasha from the well closing to Naraku's presence here in this time. You do realize what will happen if he is not taken care of soon don't you?"

"Trust me I know well enough. I just want Kagome to be adjusted to everything that has happened to her the last couple of months before I let her know of the imminent danger that lurks around. Please Sesshomaru I know I will need your help to keep an eye on things but you cannot tell her what is going on until I talk to her first, okay?"

"Okay little brother she will know nothing but if I find Naraku is closing in on your whereabouts I will not be inclined to acquiesce your request. We need to play this whole thing by ear and for now I will be your eyes and ears outside the confines of her apartment and as soon as I hear or see anything I will let you know."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement and opened the door to rejoin Kagome and the others. His heart ached for the woman lying in the bed seething. She had no idea why she needed to be protected and if she did know; her happy world would be turned upside down. That was something he was not ready to take away from her just yet. He wanted her to enjoy their pup as much as she could because the outcome of the impeding battle could turn for the worse. As much as he hated it, he would fabricate a story to quench her thirst for the truth for the time being.

Inuyasha failed trying to lighten her mood with fluid words of comfort and love and after a few minutes of trying to persuade her Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo said their goodbyes and left the two alone. When the others left Inuyasha pulled her to his firm frame and held her until she fell asleep. After all, morning would be here before they both knew it and then it would be time for her and Isamu to go home.


	13. First Date

Chapter 13

Tonight was the night; it was a night Inuyasha had been waiting on since the birth of Isamu. It had been six weeks since they brought their baby home and everything seemed at peace. Naraku had yet to be found not had they heard about him in the recent days and for once, they could relax and enjoy themselves. And tonight was going to be that night because he had made plans to take Kagome out for the evening and thanks to Saya, he was well prepared. He had learned much about her time being there with her since the portal and he had actually learned to groom himself. With steam, permeating the bathroom Inuyasha stepped into eh fogging shower stall and began the ritual of washing his silver mane. He still laughed when he stepped foot into the glass box and let the water wash away the days debris, after all it had taken Kagome many days to get him used to caring for himself he actually preferred for her to take care of it; however, tonight she was in for a surprise. After rinsing the last bit of conditioner out of his absurdly thick tresses be began to lather up his firm body starting with his face. He actually loved the masculine scent from the soap Kagome bought him to use and he loved the way he felt when he was clean, but he would never ever admit that to her. He was scared that if he did she would think of him differently. So for a week or so he tried to hide the fact that he took a shower only to fail miserably when she smelled the a bracing aroma of eucalyptus and avocado birch.

Inuyasha felt relaxed and sated when he stepped out of the shower and began to dress for the evening. He stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel to hide his lower region and glanced at the clock. 'Hmm it's only five o'clock I still have plenty of time to get things ready before Saya brings Kagome home,' Inuyasha thought dropping the towel and sliding on a pair of gray cotton boxer briefs. He had to admit they were a lot better than the fondoshi he wore in his era. He grimaced when he pulled the jeans off the bed, oh how he hated wearing these. Not only did they restrict his movement but also they were also heavy and thick. The feel of the denim sliding across his skin made him quiver with dread but for Kagome he was willing to run naked if she so wished. That thought made him smile of course he would rather be naked than trapped in the confines of modern clothes.

The red silk button up shirt was the last garment to put on and unlike the jeans; it was quite comfortable and light. He loved the satiny feeling of it against his warm skin and sometimes it reminded him of Kagome's feather light touches. Not to mention it was the same vibrant color of his beloved fire rat and with his silver hair, it was an amazing contrast.

A smile reached his lips when he saw his reflection in the floor length mirror that flanked the bathroom door. He had to admit he looked good dressed for her era. A feeling of belonging washed over him and his smile broadened. He had finally found a place where he was wanted by someone hanyou or not and he was determined not to screw it up for either of them.

Reaching out with a sure and steady hand, he opened the bathroom door and headed to the sink to finish his preening. Grabbing a brush and a comb be began the delicate task of removing the tangles from his long locks before grabbing the blow dryer. The whirring was almost unbearable but he finished and his hair was soft and shiny.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, he reached for the toothbrush and toothpaste ready for the strong assaulting flavor. After a satisfactory brushing headed back to the bedroom and grabbed a black bandana from Kagome's top drawer and made his way to the sparsely furnished living room to wait the return of Kagome and his son Isamu from the doctor's office.

He wandered around the apartment aimlessly before settling on the couch for the duration of his wait. His eyes darted from corner to corner as he took in the simple and sparsely decorated walls. He was surprised when he found nothing from the feudal era or anything reminding her of him. But with a small smile he knew that was about to change because he lost her once but he would not allow it to happen again. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity and he even contemplated on turning on the strange box she called a TV but soon changed his mind when he heard a car pull up and the doors shut signaling someone had finally arrived.

With lightening speed, he ran to the room and pulled a red cotton dress from the closet and a pair of matching shoes because where they were going was casual yet elegant and he knew Kagome would want to look her best. He just hoped she would like what he had picked out, after al it had taken him most of the day to find the perfect dress. He wanted to see her in a dress that complimented her body and brought out the natural flush of her skin. Inuyasha knew that being Kagome's time with her brought out strange feelings of want and need, more so than he had ever had in the past. According to her mother, he was finally living a life not full of battles, gore or the unnecessary harm. He knew she was right this was the first time he had been able to sleep peacefully most nights albeit there were still the nights that he was on edge thinking about Naraku but those were few far and in-between and until her learned something of his whereabouts he was determined to stay as carefree. If only he knew that lurking in the shadows of every corner, someone was watching them and planning their next move.

* * *

Kagura had been sent out every day in search of the elusive miko and Inuyasha only to come back empty handed every time. She would leave the confines of the abandoned building at sunset and return every morning before dusk. It was a tiring job and she tried to tell Naraku that the city was empty at those times only to be slapped for her defiance. She was tired of being used for his purposes so she decided that her next time out would be her last. She knew however that if she were to try to run from his grasp he would kill her, but at the same time, she knew that death would be better than this. That was until the day she saw Inuyasha and Kagome leaving the hospital with a baby.

'She was pregnant,' Kagura thought floating lower to get a better look at the pair. She could not help but notice how happy they were as the world that had set itself on their shoulders was lifted and they could once again see the brighter side of things. The feeling of love they showed to each other almost made her smile. She had longed to be free to love and live as if she was meant too, but her she was doing Naraku's dirty work. Inuyasha carried a car seat but never took his eyes off Kagome and every now and then, he would grab her hand and pull her to him.

It was a sight Kagura had never witnessed before, a sight of love, adoration and true devotion. Now that she had seen it firsthand, she hated it with ever fiber in her being thanks to Naraku. She would never forgive him for the life of servitude he so caringly bestowed upon her.

As the cool air licked her skin, Kagura soared higher and away from the doting couple to stay a safe distance behind them but keeping them in her sight. This was her chance to redeem herself from all the evil things she had did to serve Naraku. She would follow them and watch them for a while never letting on she knows of their whereabouts and when the time is right she would confront them and finally bring the war to Naraku. She only hoped everything would go according to plan and he would be vanquished to the deepest pits of hell.

* * *

With the speed of grace, Inuyasha was out the front door and by the car before Kagome and her mother reached the walkway.

"Hi Inuyasha," Saya greeted with a smile. She could not help but notice how handsome he was in the red shirt and dark wash jeans though barefoot it was still nice to see him this way it was as if he belonged here in this time with her daughter.

Kagome on the other hand had not noticed Inuyasha's approach as she fought to free Isamu from his constraints and before she could raise him out of the car seat a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and gently moved her aside. Her eyes sparkled as she watched a very handsome hanyou picked up her son and headed toward the open door of her apartment.

As Inuyasha carried her baby through the door, she turned and looked at her mom with glittering eyes. Something was definitely up because Inuyasha would have never willingly wore modern clothes but before she could say a word Inuyasha came back out with a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"Mom, Inuyasha do either of you care to explain what is going on?" Kagome asked as she watched Inuyasha tie the black bandana over his cute puppy ears and then turn to look at her expectantly.

"Well dear Inuyasha has apparently made some plans for the two of you," Saya said with a warm smile and tossed the keys to the car to Kagome, "Kagome go get dressed and I leave Isamu to me."

Kagome looked from face to face trying to read their minds and with a playful huff, she took off toward the apartment with Inuyasha at her heels.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started when they reached the bedroom. He was now looking at the floor as if it had grew heads before turning to face her once again, "I hope you are not mad at me."

"Mad at you, what would ever give you the idea that I was mad at you?"

Inuyasha did not answer but instead glared at the floor. He hoped she would not be mad that he took intuitive to plan a day with her but after the escapade at the hospital… His body involuntarily shuttered when he remembered her outburst about being protected. She was strong yes but Inuyasha knew with Naraku lurking things could turn ugly in a matter of minutes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said cupping his face in her hands, "It's okay Inuyasha I am not mad at you, I am actually thrilled that you would do this for me. I love you Inuyasha and you showing this small gesture I know you love me too, even though you don't voice it. Now if you don't mind scramming so I can get dressed."

A broad smile adorned his flawless face as he left the room and an excited spring in his step. He did love her and thought maybe it was about time he told her exactly what she meant to him. He was ecstatic to have the one true person that loved him for what he was and she even bared his son though unexpected it was still a thrill to be a father.

So engrossed with his thoughts Inuyasha did not notice Saya watching him from the kitchen with her own smile and plopped down on the couch with silver hair cascading down his back and shoulders. He truly was a remarkable sight.

Saya sighed and walked toward the couch to join Inuyasha to wait for her daughter's appearance.

"Are you sure you are okay with watching Isamu tonight?" Inuyasha asked, turning to face the older woman with a doubtful look. Isamu had been home for six weeks now but Inuyasha still felt guilty for leaving him with anyone even Kagome's caring mom. He knew she was capable of caring for him with all his needs. But could she protect him? He knew she would do anything to keep him safe but there was no certainty that trouble would come find them.

Saya chuckled and took the cushion before placing a hand on his shoulder. She could see the trepidation dance across his face and for once, she was not helpless to squelch any doubts he or Kagome may have.

"Inuyasha, I know it has only been a few weeks since Kagome and Isamu came home but you have to have faith in me to keep him healthy and safe. Besides, you two have been cooped up in this apartment for weeks and I think it is time you two went out and enjoyed yourselves for once. Miroku and Sango are relaxing at the shrine so why can't you?"

'She's right,' Inuyasha thought with the same hope he was feeling earlier. It never ceased to amaze him how much Kagome's mom actually cared, and most of the time he felt himself letting loose and actually relaxing around her. Over the last six weeks, she had become his confidant and friend. She would teach him the ways of her time, show him many other things that only a mother could teach her child and before long, he was thinking of her as mom. He never thought after all this time that he would find another caring woman that taught him and loved him like his own mother had. But here she was in all her glory and he could not help but to return her love with the love of a son.

Inuyasha's ears flicked when he heard the bedroom door shut and he turned to face the intrusion. Only he did not mind this intrusion. Inuyasha found himself unable to breathe, as he looked Kagome up and down with approval.

Her dark hair pulled up into a messy yet elegant bun that showed off her long slender neck. As the red halter, dress he picked out for her made him gasp. Stopping above the knee to show off her lean legs and hugging her body in the right places.

A blush crossed Kagome's cheeks as Inuyasha took all of her in. she felt like she was being undressed with his gaze and she found it hard to contain a lustful smile, but one quick glance at her mother and she snapped out of his trance and stepped forward to take his hand.

"Mom are you sure you don't mind keeping Isamu?" Kagome asked squeezing Inuyasha's hand with hope.

"Of course I don't mind dear, you two just go out, have fun and leave everything to me."

With a smile and a nod, Kagome headed toward the front door with Inuyasha in tow. With a final look at her mother's smiling face, she grabbed Inuyasha's shoes his bandana and took off out the door and to the car.

"You know if I am driving I need to know how to get there so you might as well tell me where we are going," Kagome teased.

"Keh wench what do you take me for?" Inuyasha said gripping her hand tighter. Unfortunately, she was right and if he wanted all to go well he would have to tell sooner than later but not just yet not till they were closer to their destination.

Sliding into the car Kagome reached over, unlocked the passenger door, and then started the car. Her mind was swirling with the excitement of her first date, her first date with Inuyasha. Of course, this is not how she pictured it going at all. In another world, they would have been in the feudal era and there was not telling how it would have turned out; however, she was shocked when she was told Inuyasha was taking her out. Was this the same Inuyasha she met all those years ago, the one that hated crowds and no matter how she tried to get him to wear 'normal' clothes in her era and he always refused. Was this the same guy who tried to kill me when I woke him? He had changed apparently for the better because he was no longer that guy, now he was a caring father and boyfriend. One who would walk the ends of the earth to save the ones he loved. He was a man that went to great lengths to show his love and show the utmost fervor in all he did. Now this was a man Kagome knew she was meant to be with.

With a final side look at Inuyasha Kagome backed out of the parking space and with Inuyasha's vague directions headed toward the city for their first real date.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome finally got the information about the place they were going, only because Inuyasha did not know the exact whereabouts. He knew it was in the city but how to get there was a different story all together. Finally, after a battle within himself he begrudgingly gave her the name of the restaurant they were going. However, he did not tell her of the after dinner event that Saya planned for them. Lucky for Inuyasha he knew how to get there without Kagome's aid.

To his surprise, she squealed with excitement and squirmed in her seat with anticipation. She said she had always wanted to eat there, but until now, she never had the opportunity to arise.

The rest of the car ride was filled with Kagome's endless chatter about the restaurant and how sweet he was for taking her out. If only she knew how perplexed he was about going out in public. However, that subsided when he saw how happy she was and none of his perpetual torture mattered because all that did matter was sitting right next to him, and his nervousness of the situation abated by her smile. Laying his head against the headrest Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened, as Kagome rattled on about the restaurant Inuyasha was taking her.

It had a rather calming effect to his shattered nerves and tuned everything else around him out. Other cars seemed to whisper past them and the soft music coming from the radio died as his ears focused on her every word. Engulfed in the chatter his ears twitched when she took in a sharp intake of air. Opening his eyes he looked at her with sudden dread, her mouth was moving, albeit no sound was emanating from it, her eyes were wide and her body tense… with what he later found out to be excitement.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, taking a closer look at the woman next to him. Her mouth moved again but like before nothing came out, but before he could reiterate his question she smiled a broad smile and pulled into the parking lot of Ginza. Finally, everything clicked in Inuyasha's sometimes-dense head and he too smiled. They had reached their destination and to his disbelief, Kagome was speechless.

Trump stones winded their way from the curb to the awaiting glass doors. The pagoda roof curved in all the right places creating a traditional feel to the atmosphere. The shoji screen inspired double doors welcomed guests with their intricate design of magnolias and cranes. Even the paper lanterns that flanked the wall of the outer shell of the building created an ambiance of peace and serenity. Inuyasha felt like he had stepped back in time, the building looked like a temple from the past, and instantly he felt at ease.

Kagome giggled happily, as she bounded out of the car and shut the door behind her. She had seen this place in passing but never before did she think she would be there to dine. She clasped her hands in front of her as if in prayer and headed toward Inuyasha who had just exited the car. With a look of approval from the excited miko, they headed toward the restaurant hand in hand, only to find themselves breathless at the sight beyond the double doors.

Kagome's eyes once again doubled in size as she took in the beautifully decorated innards. The walls with their intricate designs of bamboo and magnolias matched the front doors, the beautiful sculptures of Buddha and dragons gave the place a spiritual property that Miroku would have envied. Low tables flanked the room with enough distance between them to allow privacy to those who occupied them, the bold colors of the cushions that were to be used for seating created a nice contrast from the neutral walls and door as the lights created a romantic ambiance.

Kagome took a deep breath before turning to the hostess and reciting their name. She was told there would be a ten-minute wait before their table was ready and were escorted to the waiting area in the garden.

Kagome could not the beauty believe this place, of course she had stories of its beauty but to see it first hand was even better. Even the garden was tranquil and relaxing as many gardens typically were, but there was something enchanting about it. She could not tell if it was because of the mood surrounding her or if it was because she was here with Inuyasha in her time and on a date but either way, she was happy as a lark.

The ten minutes passed quickly as Inuyasha and Kagome sat in companionable silence reeling in their own togetherness, and it became apparent that words were no longer needed to justify their feelings. Just the soft touch of their hands sent waves of love and wanting through them and the ecstasy of being together could not be destroyed even if Tokyo fell down around their ears. The contentment and reassurance of each other's feelings changed the dynamics of their relationship.

When the hostess came to take them to their awaiting seats Kagome let a warm smile grace her lips as Inuyasha timidly took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. For the first time in her life, Kagome was truly happy.

After a slow walk through the dining room Kagome and Inuyasha were taken to one of the lacquered tables in the back corner of the restaurant, as they took their seats they were handed menus before the hostess left them to ponder their choices and headed back to her post.

Kagome shifted so that her knees were comfortable tucked under the table before taking the menu and staring at with perplexed thoughts as Inuyasha tried to decipher the kanji of this time. Some of the words were very similar to that of his time but all he could figure out was duck something or another and that was not what he was in the mood for. Feeling dejected at his hindrance he waited patiently for Kagome to finish her decision.

"Mmm everything here sounds so good," Kagome stated more to herself, "Okay I know what I want," Kagome said finally looking away from her menu, "How about you Inuyasha?" she did not miss the blush that crossed his cheeks as he looked at the table with undeniable embarrassment and her heart ached for him. She knew that look and it was a look of total helplessness from not being able to read the menu, and from that moment, she vowed to teach him to do so. Come hell or high water Inuyasha would be comfortable in her time as he was in his own.

"I will find the perfect thing for you," Kagome exclaimed picking back up her menu and began mumbling choices that her hanyou would like. She scoured the front and back, back and front until she made her choice. Mindful of his dislike for curry she chose for him roast trout with almonds, with ratatouille-style vegetables, and for her she ordered the roast venison and foie gras with fruit sauce. She knew more than likely that they would sample each other's plates so she ordered her sans curry as well.

After the excitement of the chosen restaurant wore off they sat in relative and contemplative silence until their meals came.

* * *

Miroku jolted awake from the unknown, he had a feeling of dread wash over him and his spiritual powers were crackling with malice. The feeling of dread was overwhelming and pulled him to his feet. The room was dark and he could hear the soft, even breathing from Souta's sleeping form. In a quite panic, he wandered through the dark room thankful for the sparse furnishings allowing an easy path from one side of the room to the door.

The hallway was just as, if not darker than the room with the lack of windows. All the doors were shut telling him all were sleep with the feeling of dread growing stronger Miroku made his way to where Sango was sleeping. Standing at the barrier ears perked for any sign of wakened life beyond it, Miroku reached for the knob hands shaking with not only fear but also anticipation with the thought of seeing his Sango sleeping peacefully. He had longed to share his life with her and under different circumstances; he would not have paused but ran in with reckless abandon.

Palpitating, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears and this came as an unwelcome omen of the things to come. Shuffling of feet and murmurs of sleep startled Miroku from his thoughts and the feeling of dread abated momentarily. She was awake. Sighing with relief of not have to wake his sleeping beauty, Miroku stepped back and waited for her to open the door.

What in the world is going on Sango thought when she was snapped to consciousness by a feeling, a feeling of affright. It was the same feeling she perceived when her brother turned against their village and slaughter their family all due to the sadist plot of Naraku. It was an experience she loathed to feel again. Finding her feet Sango slipped soundlessly out of the bed stifling a tired yawn she made her way to the door. She knew she had to tell Miroku of her revelations.

As she reached the door she could hear feet shuffling across the wooden floors, she felt her body tense with fear. With all the bravery she could muster being alone she grabbed her boomerang and prepared to fight. What she saw, however, put her at ease; with a sure step, she flung her lithe body into his hard firmer one.

Sango's bluntness caused gasps of surprise to escape both of their mouths. Miroku for one never expected her to throw herself into his arms, especially after the heinous things he had done in the past. He always expected to earn her trust again; even after their declarations of love, he could feel the uncertainty that shrouded her very being. Not that he was complaining, however. He always loved the feel of her body next to his.

"Miroku," Sango started not hiding the fear in her voice. She needed to tell him her feelings he needed to know the impending danger that was upon them. However, her thoughts became mere noise in her brain when Miroku tilted her chin up and claimed her lips as his own.

He knew it was a bold move to possess her mouth with his own but that did not matter, not anymore. All that matter now was her safety and before they both knew it they were working their way back to the dark room.

A fire burned in both their bodies and despite their previous feelings of dread, they welcomed the wonderful distraction. Their primal instincts seemed to take over and lead them down a path of self-satisfaction as they desperately tried to hang on to their modesty.

Sango groaned in pleasure as Miroku pulled her flushed body to his. Miroku could feel the desire that coursed through her very veins causing his to answer with his own desire. Finally, breaking the kiss for much needed air brown met violet with hope, love, and devotion.

"Miroku," Souta called from the hall. He was jolted awake by the urge to use the bathroom when he noticed Miroku's absence.

Begrudgingly Miroku released Sango before turning to face the forsaken door. Turning to look over his shoulder, he could see the displeasure and disappointment on her face. Heaving a dissatisfied sigh, he opened the door to find a sleepy and confused Souta right outside.

"Souta is everything all right?" Miroku asked, opening the door wider for the young boy to enter.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I got worried when I woke up and you were not there," Souta replied taking in the sight before him. He knew what he was seeing and he knew it was beyond his years. Being only eleven, he could not grasp the plights of adults and vowed to wait for as long as he could before allowing himself to consider all this. Ignoring the flushed faces Souta could see the trouble deep within their eyes.

"Souta this is… um… well… I can explain this," Miroku stammered turning to Sango for help. Her blush answered his silent plea, changing the subject Miroku turned back to Souta, "We need to tell you something, Souta. I believe you will want to know."

Young eyes widened in panic, not liking where this conversation was headed Souta sat on the bed holding his head in his hands.

"Souta are you okay?" Sango said taking a seat next to the boy and wrapping her arm gently around his shoulders, "It may not be anything, but we needed to let you know something we felt," Sango whispered in his ear soothingly, she knew he as well as the rest of Kagome's family needed to know what they felt was going to happen.

They waited few minutes Souta to regain his composure before they launched into the explanation of dread that washed over them earlier. They told him about the well sealing because of Naraku, and about the portal said hanyou created from the magic. Telling the young boy about the imminent danger had went much better than they had hoped, answering the occasional question Miroku and Sango readied themselves for a trip across town-to Kagome's apartment.

* * *

"Kagura!" Naraku yelled from the littered floor of the warehouse. he was tired of waiting for her to tell him the truth about Inuyasha and the impudent miko's whereabouts. He knew about her discovery only because he followed her on one of her outings to locate the said couple. He saw the two leaving the hospital like she did, however, he did not follow them to their abode instead he left Kagura to do what she was inquired to do. Only to have the wind demon come back empty handed yet again.

Kagura felt her blood boil at Naraku's voice. 'Did he know?' Kagura thought making her way down the dilapidated stairway. She could see the anger flicker in his ruby orbs and the pain in her chest immediately crippled her. Gasping for breath Kagura doubled over clutching her chest. Complete darkness.

Naraku wrapped the lifeless body in his tentacles and pulled her to him. He would have to wait for her to wake up before he could send her to where Inuyasha was hiding. He would have his take the life of the miko in hopes of not only costing Inuyasha the thing he holds dear but also to gain more power. However, until Kagura woke he would have to wait a bit longer, something he had become accustomed to as of late.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha finished their meals and enjoyed a glass of sake to 'celebrate' their first date as Kagome put it. Inuyasha smirked at her brazen excitement and entertained the idea of asking her to be his mate right there and then, but changed his mind when they sake was finished and it was time to move on to their next destination.

He would have to wait to let her know how he truly felt about her right now he was focusing on showing her what he hoped was a good time.

"Are you ready to go Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired before finishing off her glass of sake. Answering with a nod Inuyasha watched diligently as Kagome reached for her red purse. Throwing enough money on the table to pay for the meal and tip Kagome before attempting to stand. Apparently, the two glasses of sake she had proved to be a bit more than she could handle. Her face flushing from the heat of the rice wine, and her vision doubled slightly.

Inuyasha noticed her sway as she tried to take to her feet, in a flash he was holding her up and leading her out the door into the cool night air.

With an unsteady gait Kagome held onto Inuyasha for support, albeit she was thankful for the sobering effect of the cool, fresh air she held Inuyasha tighter to her petite frame.

The close proximity of the woman he loved warmed Inuyasha in a way he could not explain. He found her gesture comforting and her smell soothing. Even with her altered frame of mind she was still his only object of desire and he hoped tonight their prayers would be answered. Pulling his mind from Kagome and to their next destination Inuyasha led them a few blocks away to Bauhaus a friendly and intimate bar. Of course, Inuyasha was apprehensive about going to such a place, but with Saya's reassurances, he finally agreed.

Kagome removed her arms from around Inuyasha's waist before taking his hand and squeezing gently. The bar was just up ahead and she was getting anxious to get off her feet, berating herself for wearing such heels to walk around in. Her self-torment ended when she realized what bar they were headed to. Despite her slight drunkenness, she urged Inuyasha to move faster. Before Kagome could protest Inuyasha scooped her into his arms and closed the distance between them and the establishment rather quickly. just like old times Kagome thought as they ran up the street with the speed and grace of a cheetah. She had longed to be like that again.


	15. Failure

Failure

As they approached the brick, building Inuyasha could hear the steady thump of the music. He knew his ears would take a beating with the loud music but what was beyond the double glass doors was nothing Inuyasha was prepared for.

Kagome on the other hand started swaying to the deep beat that permeated the club, her eyes closed she let the music lead her farther into the dark, pounding building. As the music called to her, she was oblivious to the three familiar people waiting in line just a few feet in front of her and Inuyasha.

Yuri, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo were chatting waiting their turn to enter Bauhaus when Eri let out a happy squeal. She was the first to notice Kagome standing behind them and before the others could stop her, she made a beeline straight for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome heard the surprised screech and turned to face the offending sound only to find herself face to face with her old friend.

"Eri, what a surprise to see you here," Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand. She knew where Eri was the others were soon to follow and she did not think she was ready for the barrage of questions that were about to ensue.

"Kagome," Ayumi said with a warm smile, "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm great! How about you guys?" Kagome knew it was going to be a long night. Her friends were not subtle about wanting to set her up with Hojo and when the said guy pulled up the rear, she heard a feral growl escape Inuyasha's throat.

A very long night indeed.

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand with reassurance before putting her focus on the four standing before them with quizzical looks plastered on their face. They did not know everything that has happened over the past few months and she was not about to delve into her personal affairs, not just yet, after all since graduation she has probably only seen them once and preferred to keep it at a minimum. Of course, they were her friends but sometimes they could be too pushy and with Inuyasha at her side that was all she wanted right now.

"Higurashi, we haven't seen you in ages. How is your MS?"

'MS? Damn Grandpa you and your illnesses. I swear you will get it when I see you again,' Kagome thought rolling her eyes. It has been seven months since she graduated school and yet her reasons for all the days of school she missed were still haunting her now.

"I feel great, Hojo thanks for asking," Kagome said turning toward Inuyasha, "C'mon let's get inside before all the tables are taken." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand, led him to the front of the line, and took a sidelong glance at her confused friends before stepping through the open door.

The club was worse than Inuyasha imagined. The smells of sweat and smoke invaded his nose almost gagging him with their onslaught. How had he let Saya talk him into this? He hated crowds to begin with and now here he was walking blindly into what should be known as hell. There were people standing in every corner, flanking every bar, and packed like sardines on the dance floor. How could anybody stand a place like this? Inuyasha thought following Kagome through the crowded room.

Finally, after Kagome's clever foot work they found themselves at a quite table in the corner far from the booming speakers and the crowded room. With a sigh of relief, Inuyasha plopped onto the stool and propped his head with his hand. He hoped she would want to leave soon, until he saw her nosey friends heading their way and something in him snapped. He lurched from the table and grabbed Kagome by the waist. He was not going to have them harass her for anything. No, he needed to protect her from their barrage of questions that he knew were coming.

Kagome squealed in surprise when she felt Inuyasha strong arms circle her waist and pull her flush to his tight chest. She was about to protest, until she seen Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Hojo snaking their way through the crowd heading straight for them. She knew the inevitable was upon her so she relaxed into Inuyasha's hold and prepared herself mentally for their questions.

"Inuyasha it's okay. You can relax," Kagome said with a soothing tone. She knew he was not about to let them upset her but she had to get this over with if they ever wanted peace in their already crazy life, and reluctantly Inuyasha loosened his grip and sat back down on to the stool pulling Kagome between his legs.

"Kagome!" Eri yelled over the booming music, "There you are!"

"Yeah here I am," Kagome said through gritted teeth. Just because she had to face this now did not mean she had to like it, "Sorry we took off like that, it's just that Inuyasha can get uncomfortable in large crowds so we had to find a quiet place. Hey Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo Kagome said with a smile.

Hojo blanched when he saw the scrupulous look Inuyasha was giving him. Had he known Kagome would be here with another man he probably would have thought twice about coming, but Eri had been adamant that he come and have some fun. However, all he could think about was the old days back in school when life was simpler and less disappointment. He knew now he would never have Kagome liked he had always hoped, and though he was not happy about it, he knew he would have to move on. Hojo was snapped out of his musings when 

Ayumi touched his arm gently and lovingly the way he always wanted Kagome to and with a warm smile he placed his hand over hers and gently squeezed showing her the gesture was appreciated.

Kagome did not miss the small gesture between her friends, but Eri's questions kept her from saying anything; instead, she turned her attention back to said friend.

"We heard you moved out of the shrine," Eri stated before averting her eyes. She had so many questions she did not really know where to begin and with a deep relaxing sigh she continued, "How can you afford a place of your own? Do you have a job?"

With a sigh, she explained everything to her from her inheritance from her dad down to Isamu only leaving the part about Inuyasha coming from the feudal era. She never told anyone about the inheritance money for the sake of her own heart. Her father's death was something she cared not to talk about and it would only raise further questions, but these were her friends and they knew not to dredge into hurtful memories. Because as of right now she was set with everything, her inheritance would carry her for a few years and by then Isamu would be in school of sorts and she would then be able to focus on a career of her own, but until then she would enjoy being a mother and hopefully a wife.

* * *

Saya just laid Isamu down for bed when a sharp knock announced a visitor. Who could be calling at this late hour, she thought making her way through the dim living room. Kagome had said nothing about company coming, so unless it was Souta or grandpa she did not know who it was. She paused before the door and contemplated answering or not, but when the sharp sound resounded around the room once again she decided to answer. She just knew her sharp intake of air could be heard through the units attached and the man at the door glared at her.

There was no sound to be heard as Naraku lunged toward Saya knocking her back into the small apartment, and with one swift motion, his large hand was around her throat threatening to cut off her oxygen supply. Saya had never felt so afraid and helpless before in her life, then again she had never had someone attack her in the safety of her home. Her mind whirred with past memories and when she her vision went black her mind stopped, and the only thing that signaled life in her limp form was the shallow breathing emanating from her lungs. The rise and fall of her chest was barely noticeable to the untrained eye, but she was alive.

Naraku had hoped to gather more information from the older woman before she passed out but due to his inhuman strength cut her off before he could utter a single word to her. However, due to his impatience he decided to search the apartment for the one thing he knew would bring Kagome and Inuyasha to him.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome returned home shortly after midnight from their night out, they found Saya sleeping on the couch and made their way toward the bedroom. It had been a long six weeks and they were feeling the pull of their attraction and could not contain it any longer. All but stripping before they reached their bedroom Kagome quietly shut and locked the door to keep any unwanted guests out.

The door shut with a soft click and Kagome turned around to face a lust-filled hanyou. Her own body reacting with such passion she found herself against the door with warm welcoming lips claiming her own.

"Kagome," Inuyasha grunted between kisses. His heart palpitating with love he had never known before. Not even with his beloved Kikyou, and 

he knew then it was time to make Kagome his and only his. Pulling away with fire in his eyes Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the bed and sat her down. Before he allowed himself to go any further, she had to know what she meant to him. If she was willing to spend the rest of her life with him as his mate his one true love.

Kagome shifted nervously when Inuyasha sat her on the bed and stared off into space, 'Does he not want me anymore? Did I do something wrong?' her thoughts jumbled and full of doubt. She did not know if she would be able to handle him leaving her again and anger began to swell deep in her gut as if to protect her heart from his words-his rejection. Turning to face the thoughtful hanyou, she could see nothing but love in his molten amber orbs and she hoped that this was enough to keep him at her side not only for herself but for their son as well.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked with a voice full of sorrow and confusion. She tried desperately to hide her emotions and mentally kicked herself when she found she could not hide anything from the man she loved-the man who would own her heart for eternity. Her eyes grew wide when Inuyasha smirked and turned toward her, his eyes glazed over with what she knew was love and lust.

"Kagome…I…we…we need to talk."

"Yeah? About what Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to look out the window to avoid her intense gaze of wanting. He had rehearsed this with Saya for days only to choke when the time finally came to ask a question that has been on his mind for a while now. His mouth went dry and he tried in vain to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. 'Gods please help get me through this. I have wanted this for so long I do not want to screw it up now," Inuyasha prayed silently. They were the only ones that could help him through this as long as he had not burnt those bridges before he had the chance to cross them. As if hearing his prayer herself Kagome cupped his face and turned it toward her.

"Inuyasha I know this is hard for you, but I cannot help you if you don't tell me what is on your mind," Kagome said, locking her kind eyes with his, but when his eyes shifted again Kagome wrapped her lean arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Please Inuyasha, tell me what is going on," Kagome pleaded rubbing small soothing circles on his lower back.

Inuyasha could not answer he did not know how to say what he wanted to, so instead he wrapped his strong arms around her in hopes she would read the gesture as more than it appeared to be. That however, was brought to an abrupt end when Inuyasha's sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent.

"Shit," he growled leaping off the bed and leaving a very confused Kagome to ponder the situation.

Gathering her own wits Kagome followed Inuyasha back to the living room to find Saya sitting on the couch, her visage cloaked in confusion.

"Mom are you okay?" Kagome said rushing to her mother's side. Scared was an understatement for Kagome. Here she was with a half-crazed hanyou and her dazed mom. What in the world is going on here? Kagome thought pulling her mom closer to her.

"Inuyasha what is going on? Why are you frantically sniffing the air?" Kagome asked finally, after watching Inuyasha for a few minutes. There was definitely something going on and she would find the underlying cause of it if she had to 'sit' Inuyasha half way to hell.

"Sonofabitch! Kagome I need you to get your mom and get out of here!" Inuyasha demanded turning wild eyes on the two scared women on the couch. Kagome scrambled at his outburst and grabbed her mom by the wrist. For the first time she was scared what Inuyasha would do, he was distraught and his body tense and Kagome did not want to leave him.

'What if he changes? What if he turns into the killing machine?' Kagome's thoughts kept her moving fore if he were to become a demon under these tense circumstances then all hell would surely break loose. That was something she did not think she could handle and in her panic to get out the door her remembrance snapped in her mind… 'Isamu!' ignoring the order to run Inuyasha had shouted she ran through the apartment at full speed until she reached the nursery.

The crib, the crib was empty and her heart sank before she let out a blood-curdling scream and collapsed onto the floor in a sobbing heap. What in the hell is going on she thought trying to pull herself into an upright position but her legs were rubber and refused to support her weight. There was nothing she could do at this point except cry and pray what she was seeing was not true, that it was just a hell of a nightmare, but that thought disintegrated when Inuyasha tore through the room almost tearing the door off its hinges in his wake.

This is not how I wanted her to find out the truth of his reappearance, not in the least. He wanted to tell her on his own and prepare for the final battle that moved to her doorstep.

Inuyasha's feral growl could be heard through most of the complex and people warily started to open their doors and see what was going on. One couple cautiously stepped into the breezeway to get a better look on the situation, but what they saw was an older woman piled on the floor her body shaking with violent sobs of pain and regret. They had never seen such a sad sight. Whatever must be going on was definitely more than they bargained for. With wide eyes of panic, they reentered their apartment and called the police. However, it was on the inside where the real commotion lied.

Inuyasha paced Isamu's small room with fervor as Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and cried into them. She did not know what to do. She had only been a mother for a few weeks and now her child was gone. Her instincts were to hunt down the son of a bitch that did this but her more rational side told her to call the proper authorities and let them do their job. At least then, she could have hope that someone would find him safe and sound and while they did their job, Inuyasha and herself could look elsewhere, but before she could grab the phone Inuyasha scooped her up and ran out of the apartment, grabbing Saya's prone form as he went. Someone was coming and he for one did not want to be there when they arrived and being the irrational guy he was he took to the rooftops making his was back toward the protection of the shrine.

The full moon shone bright overhead leading the way, silent foot falls and large leaps were all that keep the three in motion. Kagome, Saya, and Inuyasha were all in their own thoughts as buildings came and went. However, a few growls of rage could be heard escaping Inuyasha's snarled mouth; everything else was quiet, eerily quiet. Kagome replayed past events in her head, starting with the feudal era and ending on this night. Her attitude went from calm and happy to that of irrational rage. Never before had she felt so violated in her life. Who would have done something like this to her family? Who could be heartless enough to take a child away from its mother? Question after question was all she could think about, who's and why's dominated her thoughts and the only thing she could come up with was implausible. She thought about asking Inuyasha but shook her head against it. The shape he was in right now her questions would blow right past him and she would still be here wondering no she had to talk to her mom. If anyone knew, it would be the woman who was there. Deciding on that course of action Kagome cleared her mind and wait.

Finally, after what seemed like years, months, days they were landing softly at the shrine doors. The three unexpected visitors looked worn down, tired, and the rage was visible in their eyes. Saya staggered her way to the door, she had to sit, even lie down and process all that has 

happened in the few hours her daughter left Isamu in her care. It was all surreal and unimaginable. Never would she have thought she was incapable of protecting one she held so dear as her own grandson. NEVER! She was more than angry she was outraged and the man responsible better hope they never cross paths again because he will rue the day, but until then she had to keep her daughter's hopes up and that was something she knew she could do without qualm.

Once inside the house Kagome took a seat at the kitchen table while Inuyasha took to pacing again. She knew he was distraught they all were and being irrational was not going to get them any closer to the truth, so they had to come up with a plausible game plan and set things to their advantage. She knew this but what she did not know was who was behind her heartache, and once she found out hell would open to take the offending force to its depths. There was no doubt about that.

As Inuyasha wore a long trench in the floor Sango, Miroku and Souta came down the stairs dressed and ready to leave, but the sight of an angry hanyou and a worried mother stopped them in their tracks.

"Inuyasha," Miroku asked reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, "Why are you here?" Miroku's gaze traveled to Kagome who sat at the kitchen table head in her hands and body shaking with ferocious sobs.

"Kagome? Will someone please tell us what is going on here?" Sango said, worry etching her fine features. She had never seen the two so down, at first she thought they had had a fight; however, that idea did not match their demeanors.

The modern day clad Inuyasha was determined to gouge a hole to hell for his failure to protect the one he loved. 'Sesshomaru was right even way back then. I am a failure, a good for nothing run of the mill failure and I will have nothing but my misery to keep me company.' Inuyasha's eyes burned with unshed tears as he continued to pace.

Kagome's red eyes watched Inuyasha's every move, she could not help to notice his silver hair trailing behind him like a bout of silk ready to be woven, but even his beauty could not stop the anger that welled in her heart at his carelessness. If he… if… if we…who am I kidding it is just as much my fault as it is his. I was the one throwing myself at him,' Kagome thought, pulling her eyes from his haggard appearance. "Call Sesshomaru," She whispered to anyone who listened. She did not care who did what as long as someone called the only person she knew that could help.

Her words echoed through the quiet house like a ghost with nobody to haunt, causing all present to stop what they were doing. Even Saya reentered the kitchen to hear what her daughter had to say.

"I said someone call Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, she herself did not have the strength to move let alone explain everything to them, "We will tell you everything you want to know but not until Sesshomaru gets here. I would rather not have to repeat myself if at all possible. Now his number should be in the phone book under Taisho Rin," Her eyes roamed from face to face expectantly before Souta made his move toward the phone.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked only to drop her head at the shake of Kagome's head. This was not good and no matter how it was sugar coated Kagome was hurting and she only needed one guess to figure out who was the underlying cause.

"Inuyasha, do you think…" Miroku was cut off by a feral growl from his once reliable friends, but as of right now Inuyasha could not be trusted. His youki blood was boiling and begging to be released, his eyes flashed red and magenta stripes faintly adorned his cheeks. This is not good at all Miroku thought turning toward Souta as he reentered the kitchen.

"Sis, Sesshomaru said he is on his way and to stay where we are until he arrives." Souta said, taking a seat next to his sister, followed by Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku while Saya returned to the couch to lay down.

No one said a word as they waited for Sesshomaru to arrive for none had anything to say.


	16. Truth Reigns

Sesshomaru rounded the unusually crowded corner at neck breaking speeds, causing unsuspecting motorists to frantically search for safety. Under normal circumstances, he would be obeying traffic laws, but since the phone call, his mind was on one thing and one thing only: Naraku.

'What exactly is he up to?' Sesshomaru thought, gripping the steering wheel tighter as he took another reckless turn. 'We haven't heard from him in centuries and then all of a sudden he shows up right here in Tokyo and we are expected to defend the world from him. How?' All thoughts stopped when he caught Rin out of the corner of his eye. She gripped the 'oh shit handle' so hard her knuckles turned white, her eyes closed and her lips drawn tight until they practically disappeared.

"Ses…sess… Sesshomaru can you slow down maybe just a bit? I would like to get there in one piece you know," Rin ground out between clenched teeth. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears and her fingers started to go numb. Of course, she trusted her husband with her very life; however, under the recent circumstances she feared for the very thing he promised to protect.

Sesshomaru backed off the accelerator only slightly. Nevertheless, he was still doing eighty down the narrow streets of Tokyo.

Thunder boomed as Sesshomaru turned the final corner to the shrine and pulled his car to the curb. It would not do anyone any good – especially him – to be stuck in a downpour at such a crucial time. Stepping out of the small sports car, he glared at the stairs with pure hatred. 'Of course things would not be easy.' Sesshomaru thought never taking his eyes off the small mountain before him. Wanting to reach the top of the mountainous stairs before the rain actually started to fall; Sesshomaru scooped up his unsuspecting wife and took the stairs two at a time. Maybe it was not as bad as he thought, after all Kagome's brother said nothing about what was going on. All he actually said was Kagome wanted him at the shrine as soon as possible. That in turn left only one possibility. Something bad had happened and he was needed to help make it right again.

Finally, reaching the top of the stairs Sesshomaru gingerly sat Rin on her feet and proceeded toward what he could tell was the back door and though it seemed warm and welcoming, Sesshomaru could feel the anguish that grew from within.

Turning to Rin his eyes softened and a reassuring smile formed at the corner of his mouth. "Rin, there is no doubt in my mind now that what we are about to walk in to." Rin nodded her head. Though she was still young by demon standards and her naïveté with things of this nature she was still strong willed. "I would like to tell you things will be okay but as you can tell, they are not. And I am sure Kagome still doesn't know about Naraku." He hated knowing he was going to be the one that told her about the appearance of said hanyou, but he knew it had to happen. With a shaky but solid hand, Sesshomaru slid the door opened and walked through the dim entrance.

'It's now or never,' he thought, taking Rin's hand and leading her straight into the lion's den. Luckily, though they did not have a piece of raw meat hanging from their neck.

Inuyasha heard the door slide open and smelt the presence of his brother and mate as they entered the small room. With flattened ears, he turned to face them. His eyes full of worry and his visage marred with strife anyone could see the pain he was in. it was not supposed to be like this, he was supposed to protect Kagome from pain and strife but he failed (miserably).

"Fuck!" Inuyasha wailed, covering his face with his calloused hands. Things had worsened and now he would have to deal with the ire of a scorned woman. His Kagome was distraught, apathetic and he would have given his very life to make her happy – to see her smile. And as he watched her crumpled and tired form heave from the massive sobs, he found his own eyes tearing. He moved his mouth to speak but found all coherent words were stuck somewhere between his vocal box and his mouth. However, the resounding silence that graced the room after his released profanity was broken with Kagome's soft voice.

"Sesshomaru," she started her voice uncharacteristically low and her tear stained eyes averted to her lap. She was not sure if she wanted to know what was really going on but her son's life was possibly in jeopardy, "Please tell me what is going on." Her pleas did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

Sesshomaru flinched inward as she put him on the spot. Of course, he had known it would happen or else she would not have called him over in the dead of night. Unless she just needed added assurance that things were going to be okay and that Isamu would be returned unharmed. That however, was something he could not guarantee her. Sesshomaru raked the room for any sign of resistance before he turned his eyes back to the frail raven hair beauty before him.

"Please Sesshomaru, I know something is going on, and of course no one here has the courtesy to tell me anything. After all it's my fucking son out there and I have a right to know." Her choice of words left the group slack jawed. They had heard her utter: damn, hell, and even shit, but for her to use the word left only to Inuyasha they realized what state she was really in. She glared malevolently at Inuyasha when a attempted to approach her and only returned her gaze back to Sesshomaru when she was knew he would not make another advance. She hated giving him this type of treatment but he never told her how him, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara came to be in her time, and now her son was abducted for reasons unknown. She would not let her guard down until she had the answers she needed to move on.

Inuyasha sighed. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. And Kagome swallowed thickly. It was going to be now or never and she was not relenting until he – Sesshomaru – told her what was going on. With teary eyes, she stared hard at him. Imploring him with her silent gaze to tell her what she wanted to know.

Sesshomaru returned her gaze with one of sadness and almost helplessness. Turning to face his grief stricken brother he began, "Kagome, what I have to tell you is… well… it should have been told to you long ago. However, I do understand the reasoning behind my brother's wishes to keep this from you," Sesshomaru could not hold her eyes. Kagome on the other hand had never taken her's off his face.

"Kagome, please don't hate me," Inuyasha implored from his place behind her. After the look she had given him, Inuyasha sulked to the corner just out of her line of sight. He did not want to see her face when she was heard the news of Naraku, nor did he want to see the hatred in her eyes when she looked at him after. His heart just could not take it.

Kagome did not respond instead she stayed trained on Sesshomaru's face and waited not so patiently for him to continue.

After another pregnant pause, Sesshomaru continued, "Kagome, if I had known Isamu had been abducted I would have…" He paused again, "We know who took Isamu. " Sesshomaru had not known what was going on when he entered the shrine, at least, not until he heard the words Kagome had said. He was surprised to say the least.

Kagome's eyes widened as realization hit her, 'They knew.' They actually knew who took her creation and no one mentioned anything. She stood up so fast her chair tumbled over behind her. Slamming her hands on the table she hung her head before spinning around and lurching toward Inuyasha, "You bastard!" Inuyasha barely had time to react as her opened hand grazed his handsome face.

"Kagome…" Miroku could not stand to see his friends fall apart over hiding the truth. It was not the way things should turn out; after all, they have overcome deceptions in the past. And though it was not an easy obstacle to overcome it always made the bond between them that much stronger. This should be no exception.

He actually remembered the last time Inuyasha ran off with Kikyou. Kagome had been so upset she heaved, her entire body shaking with outrage and hurt. She was inconsolable and her tears threatened a flood of seismic proportions. It was the first time Miroku had felt her heart break. However, when Inuyasha had returned an hour or so later Kagome had calmed down and tried to act as nothing had happened. And they could see the relief dance across Inuyasha's face. But on the inside, Kagome was dying a slow and painful death.

Two days passed before Kagome could even look at Inuyasha, but when she did, it was painfully obvious her heart broke again. Apparently telling him how she felt meant nothing to him because he would never let Kikyou go - Ever. At least, that is what she thought until he took her hand and pulled her into warm embrace.

"Kagome please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you and yet I do just that over and over again. You have become my whole world, my light, my savior and I promise you now, right here that I will never leave you again." Kagome absorbed his words as flowers absorb sunlight. At first her hesitation showed but eventually she warmed to the prospect of having Inuyasha as her own, her love. It was then and only then that she lost her inhibitions and gave herself – mind and body- to the man she loved.

Kagome grabbed the front of Miroku's robe and shook him back to reality, "You… you're a bastard too Miroku. My family invited you to stay in their house and yet you still did not have the decency to tell us anything." She dropped her hand to her side, releasing the scared monk from his hold and turned to face the one woman she thought of as a sister, "Sango, please tell me something, anything. You are all I have left in this chaos and I need the truth."

Sango was hoping to avoid all of this. She hated not telling Kagome about Naraku, but with the birth of Isamu, she did not want to ruin her happy time. Even Sesshomaru seemed to fear for the young woman's life, at least, her feelings. So instead he stood and gently placed a large hand on Kagome's shoulder, guided her back to the table and sat beside her, "Kagome, I need you to listen to me," When she did not show a sign of an outburst he continued, "When you came back the last time and the well closed. Well, your journeys were not truly over. Apparently, Naraku had somehow harvested the power of the well and created a time vortex somewhere in Tokyo. We know he is the one behind this, the only thing we don't know is how he found you."

Kagome's eyes filled her face and a sharp gasp escaped her parted lips, "Naraku! How did he manage to steal the power from the well, kidnap my son, and ruin my life in six weeks?" Turning to face Inuyasha again, her lip quivered and she fought the urge to lash out at him again, "And why did you think it was beneficial to keep this bit of information from me?" Not waiting for a reply she stood from her seat, rather calmly before running to the back door and into the falling rain.

The cool drops against ashen skin helped mask the fresh tears that left stains in their wake. She felt as if she was betrayed by the people that swore to protect her and she them. That, however, proved to be detrimental to their friendship, because in protecting her from the truth she was blind sighted by malice and deception. Gaining her bearings, she made her way to the faithful Goshinboku.

She sat in the rain so absorbed in her own turmoil she never heard the door open.

Inuyasha could barely make out her form under the infamous tree. The tree that brought them together and for that fateful day, he was thankful. Because, the moment he woke from a deep coma like sleep Kikyou put him under he was graced with her beauty. Her innocence.

Kagome's back stiffened when she finally realized she was not alone, "Why didn't you tell me, Inuyasha?" she wanted to turn to him, to run into his arms. But she could not; she could not forgive so quickly. She had to know his reasoning behind the secrecy.

Chills danced down Inuyasha's spine. At first, he did not know if it was the cool rain or the ice in her voice, but when she did not turn in the slightest to look at him, he knew it was the latter, 'Oh please Kagome forgive me,' Inuyasha thought, inching closer until he was next to the bench and had her within arms reach.

"Kagome, I never meant to keep it from you this long. Originally, I just wanted to wait until you were released from the hospital. But then I saw how happy you were with Isamu and I did not want to worry you. I thought I was protecting you," Inuyasha's voice dropped to just above a whisper. His body shivered against the rain, this time. Moving to kneel in front of her he continued, "Kagome, I am sorry. Please, please forgive me. Let me have the chance to make it right." Taking her small cold, wet hands into his, he offered a weak smile. When she did not acknowledge the touch or the sincerity in his eyes, his face fell and dropped her hands back to her lap.

"I'm sorry Kagome," was the last thing she heard as he walked back to the shrine with his tail between his legs. 'Oh Inuyasha, I know you meant well. But I cannot let you think it is okay to have secrets,' she thought standing to move closer to the tree. Its trunk brought back so many memories of times long ago, and now it will bring memories of pain, suffering, and deception. Hoping the relationship between Inuyasha and herself was strong enough to pull through this; she made her way back to the warm, dry kitchen.

* * *

Naraku glared at the screaming infant through cold, hard eyes. He knew this was all it was going to take to get both Kagome and Inuyasha to fight; however, he did not know how long he could take the incessant wailing of a kid. His mind danced with murder as he thought about the way he was going to torture them with their own spawn. He would dangle the child precariously over their heads until one made the slip of taking their eyes off him. It was a straight forward and not to mention simple plan, "You know Kagura, if you had done what I told you do in the first place, you would not be in the bind that you are."

Kagura glared through narrowed at the disgrace before her. And from her standpoint, things did not look good for her or the infant. She fought against her restraints and yelled what Naraku thought to be obscenities through the double rolled duct tape he found laying around. She pitied him even more than she hated him. She knew what he was up to and where he was headed, only because she heard him say something to the infant about going to make good on his promise. 'Threat's more like it,' she thought, grinding her teeth. 'How could he so fucking heartless to steal a child and then go after its parents. 'Her eyes widened at her thought. When did she change? When did she become one of the good guys? Maybe it was because she hated Naraku, or perhaps the thought of doing good had a nice ring to it. Either way she did not care… Naraku had to be stopped.

Naraku sneered before walking out of the warehouse and into the busy streets of Tokyo.

* * *

Rin had moved to the counter by the time Kagome reentered the kitchen, 'Making coffee no doubt,' Kagome thought taking her seat at the table. Blood pounding, tears stinging it was a wonder she did not have a migraine yet and despite all of that she still had to deal with Naraku.

"What is the plan?" Kagome asked, raking the back of her hand across her eyes.

"Well, first thing we have to do is locate Naraku," Sesshomaru said voice booming with authority.

"That could be anywhere between here and downtown," Souta exclaimed, moving from his perch on the stairs to stand behind his sister, "How… where would we even begin?"

"I think we should start where we came through the portal," Miroku replied, " I don't think he would have gone too far from there, especially in a place as unfamiliar as this."

"Good point monk. Inuyasha you and Miroku head there and I will start scouring the streets. We will meet back here in an hour. In the meantime, Kagome you should get some sleep. Don't worry Rin will be at your side," Sesshomaru ordered, putting on his coat. Kissing his wife good-bye, he hurried out the door into the rain. Inuyasha on the other hand was torn between pulling Kagome to him, giving her a kiss she would never forget or walking out the door without so much as a glance. Choosing the latter idea, he ran out the door pulling an irritated monk behind him.

* * *

Naraku watched from the shadows downwind as – Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku – left the shrine and its inhabitants unprotected. 'Tonight was going to be a good night," Naraku thought stepping out of the darkness.


	17. Kidnapped

The shrine was modest; though considerably larger than the huts he was accustomed too. However, it was not as large as the castle he resided back in the feudal era. There was also a strange feeling coming from the house itself. It was a feeling that spoke a sweet whisper and surrounded everyone nearby with a sense of peace. That however, made Naraku want to wretch. He hated nice, after all, deceit was the best medicine.

After Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku left. Naraku took his time scouting the area. Normally he would have run in blindly but right now, he knew that would not be the wisest choice. He knew the demon slayer was still inside, and though he is more powerful than she is, she could still hold her own. And he wanted to sneak in undetected and take them by surprise. Making his way back to the shadows he waited for the perfect opportunity.

* * *

Kagome stayed at the kitchen table after the men left in search of Naraku. Her body was numb and her mind refused to function. It was if she became a living statue, her eyes were lifeless and all color drained from her face. She was not undead as Kikyou had been. She tried to think, to move but she could not do more than blink her eyes occasionally. She was in hell.

Sango stared at her sullen friend across the table and prayed to the Gods for strength. She wanted to comfort Kagome, she wanted to speak to her and console her. But it was no use. Every word uttered would send Kagome deeper and deeper into depression. This had to end. She had to get Kagome to bed and make her get some rest. And with that, she stood from the table and cautiously made her way to her friend. With one quick pull and the strength of an adrenaline fool, Sango got Kagome to her feet and practically dragged her up the stairs and into her room.

The pink room all of a sudden seemed sickening and the plush carpet whispered the intrusion. For the first time Sango hated being her, she hated having to treat Kagome like a child and she hated Naraku. Above all, she hated him. He was the reason for the animosity among her friends, for the pain and hurt in their eyes and hearts. She knew without a doubt the final battle was upon them, and come hell or high water they would win. At least if all else failed Kagome would live.

After many debates and long talks: Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku decided to protect Kagome at all costs. She was to live no matter what. At that time, no one knew about Isamu. She had to live, she had to carry on and tell the story of her travels. They knew eventually they would see her again, but until then they had make sure she lived.

After Sango laid Kagome down and pulled the pink flowered blanket up to Kagome's shoulders she left. Kagome needed to be alone and Sango knew that but to be sure, nothing happened she slid down the wall facing the door and there she stayed. Unbeknownst to her outside waiting was Naraku.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku scoured the park, leaving not a rock unturned, a tree unclimbed. Yet there was no sign of Naraku, and by the smell, he has not been there in weeks. Now they were nowhere closer than where they started and the hour was quickly running out. They hoped Sesshomaru was faring better than they were. If anything, they hoped he had found some sort of lead, maybe even a lair.

Miroku could sense the desperation in Inuyasha's once cocky, full of himself aura. Things have changed and the trials of their friendship had been put to the test. He for one hoped that they would overcome all the obstacles that have been thrown at them. However, he knew now that Kagome knew the truth and knew they had hid it from her for so long; it will take a while for her to be able to trust them again. But he knew as long as Kagome was still in their lives all would be well.

Inuyasha's feral growl of disgust and frustrations snapped the thoughtful monk out of his prayer.

"Bullshit! How can a piece like him just disappear?" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. He felt threatened as he always did when Naraku appeared, but now it was not only him he threatened but also the well-being of his family. Miroku watched as frustration gave way to anger. Another growl. This one was more primal, more instinctual as Inuyasha's eyes changed from their soft molten amber to a fierce blood red. The once invisible purple stripes darkened.

Without a moment's hesitation and without self-preservation Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and fled the park. He had to get him out of the open, get him home. Home to Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed a familiar scent to the heart of downtown Tokyo. It led him past the popular stores, fancy restaurants. It took him to a dark alley. A dark alley that was more formidable than the hanyou himself. Peering beyond the light Sesshomaru could feel a pull, but the scent had dissipated. Leaving him standing on the edge of sanity, teetering toward losing what he had left.

The streetlight on the corner created bat like shadows on the 'tagged' walls. Local gangs claimed this as their turf, yet, none was here to defend it from intruders such as him. The news had called them 'Minions of Satan'; however, he knew they were just troubled teens with no guidance.

Turning on his heel, he started back toward the shrine. This was the closest he had gotten to Naraku and he had felt it down to his core. The strong pull, the familiar scent, and the blackness of the alleyway had given him away.

Stretching with a genuine yawn, Souta grabbed the blanket off the couch and covered his mom before heading to bed. It had been a long and tiresome night for the lot of them. Once his hero – Inuyasha – showed him the power of human error, now he saw him as no more than a sneaky human. Deep below the amber eyes, white hair, and dog-ears of a half-demon, Souta knew he was just a human. And being of mortal decent had more power of the less emotional demons.

He knew his dog brother was lying with the best of intentions, but at what cost. He now had seen that Inuyasha could lose everything from Kagome to his son. His flesh and blood.

* * *

Skirting past the worrisome demon slayer, Souta moved down the hall to his room. The bed called to him, begging him to lay his head. The white sheets, the navy comforter were inviting and even with all the drama downstairs and out in the streets, Souta found sleep easily. Too easily. Even the shrill cry of Kagome in the room across the hall did not wake his deep slumber.

Naraku watched with growing interest as the light went on in what he guessed was Kagome's room. The open curtains allowed him front row seats to see Sango put Kagome to bed and walk out the room leaving her alone. Finally, something was really going to go right.

With the stealth of a black cat, Naraku bound up the side of the house as Inuyasha used to and with minimal effort, he was in the sickening pink room.

Kagome still stared into another dimension as he covered the room in an impenetrable barrier. Of course, with her in this state he knew it would not take much to get her out of the house; however, he was not going to take any unnecessary chances.

A soft glow from his hakama revealed the almost complete jewel. Its once pink glow was now black with evil. Even the tainted jewel had enough power to pull Kagome out of her stooper and move forward to the object. It was not until Naraku grabbed her did she realize what was happening.

Thunder boomed. Lightning cracked. The storm was not over instead it was just beginning.

Moving to the already opened window Naraku tightened his grip around his flailing prey. But before he could move to cover her mouth… she screamed. He knew her desperate yell would wake the house, but when no one tried to enter the room, he fled.

Kagome fought tooth and nail, as he carried her away to an unknown destination. Her fear-weakened body provided no solace. Rubber limbs flailed never reaching their target, leaden legs drug behind her, and tear saddened eyes burned with the heavy drops of rain splattering her face. This was the end. However, her – once silken – voice gruff with emotion never failed her. The screams were deafening, almost menacing. They reverberated off every object in the vicinity, coming back on them like echoes. However, echoes usually faded after time, these screams floated like the proverbial black rain cloud over their heads.

Naraku grimaced. He did not know which he would prefer more, a screaming infant or a screaming woman. Both had soul shattering screams, and if he had a soul, he would be worried. Soul or not he knew his ears would bleed if he had to sit in a confined space with both.

* * *

Dripping wet and uncomfortable all three – Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru – arrived at the shrine steps a few minutes short of an hour. Grim faces and tense bodies spoke volumes. They had not found Naraku. Well at least Inuyasha and Miroku had not found him, but the look in Sesshomaru's golden eyes laid the truth. A truth that could break a family apart, could ruin a friendship, or even worse ruin a once strong love.

"Sesshomaru, have you found something?" Miroku asked, never taking his eyes off the aristocrat. He could see the warmth that now resided in the once assassin. It was strange to say the least. Though the change was welcomed, he hoped that his fighting instincts were still there buried deep within his heart. That, however, was a demonstration he would have to wait for.

"Indeed I have," Sesshomaru said, cutting his eyes at the observant human. He should have known the monk's intellect would be able to see through a false façade. "Let's get inside out of the rain and I will tell you all I know."

"NO!" Inuyasha growled. His demon blood was boiling, surfacing. Luckily, he had been able to control it from taking over so far, but with the declination of an answer from his brother, that control was becoming weaker by the second.

"Inu…" Miroku started, but was cut off by a claw around his throat.

"We. Talk. Here," Cutting his eyes to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha tightened his hold on Miroku's neck.

Miroku was losing air. His head was swimming with dizziness and his body felt of lead. He knew he was going to pass out soon if he could not break free. With the last of his strength, he pulled his leg back, poised to kick. But before he could swing forward, Inuyasha suddenly let go. The hard, wet pavement seemed to meet him half way, and with an audible thud, he hit.

This was not going well, at all. Miroku had seen Inuyasha's transformation in the park. The eyes, the purple stripes, the elongated fangs were a dead giveaway. He had hoped to get him back to Kagome before the beast took full control; however, Sesshomaru seemed to have other plans.

Sesshomaru turned to face his brother, "He is somewhere down town. I followed his scent to an alley, but there was a…" he was cut off. Sango screamed as she ran from the back door.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, getting to his wobbly legs. He was going to let Inuyasha have it once this was over. "Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku had a hard time standing, therefore he moved to the stairs and sat. They needed to hear what Sango was frantic about, but until Inuyasha calmed down that was not be the wisest choice. "Sango, come sit with me," Miroku knew Sesshomaru would hear the conversation. Hell even Inuyasha might hear it, but he had to know what was going on. It took a lot to upset Sango and with her ragged breathing and wide eyes, he knew it was just that.

Sango contemplated the invitation for a while before joining her love on the stairs. It was just too much to take and she did not even know where to start. Hammering heart, downcast eyes she was hurting. And the cause for her hurt was her own stupidity. How could she tell the man, whose love for Kagome outshined even the brightest star that she allowed her to be kidnapped?

"Kagome is gone," she said, keeping her head down and her voice low. "Naraku. He must've…" her voice trailed off when she heard the growl. Lifting her head, she expected to see a raged hanyou, but what she got was more than she bargained for.

The once hard but caring amber orbs, were now blood red. His fangs were sharper more deadly. The stripes matched those of his older brother. They signified full demon. 'How could this be?' glancing the feral man before her she noticed his sword – the barrier that kept his demon form locked away – was missing. Not missing, so much as left behind. Since coming to Kagome's time Inuyasha had not had the sword on him at all times. Per Kagome, she told him that to walk the streets with a sword as formidable as the Tessusaiga would be insane, immoral. But that could not be the answer. The only time she had ever seen him transform away from the Tessusaiga was when his life was in immediate danger. This transformation was brought on by anger, pure rage.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha bellowed. The booming question startled everyone, even Sesshomaru who stepped to the side just in time to see his wife descending the slick, wet stairs.

"C'mon get inside before you catch your death." She ordered, before turning to head back the way she had come.

* * *

Kagome woke disoriented. 'What happened?' she thought. She could remember Naraku in her room, but after that, she could not recollect the events. 'I must've passed out between the shrine and here. Where is here?'

There was a cool breeze wafting in through a cracked window and though the sun was rising, it provided no light to the location. The musky smell of decay was prominent, the shadows of felled rafters signified abandonment.

A wail of fear, aggravation, and rage formed in her throat, but before she could make her own a sound, a soft cry in the corner caught her attention. She could hear him she could hear her baby. But she could not see him. The thick shadows obstructed her view of anything farther than two inches. Not knowing heads or tails was excruciating. Pains in her wrists almost went unnoticed, until she moved. Not only was she humiliated, violated, and pissed off she was also tied up.

Her wrists throbbed with the tightening of the bounds and she could feel all circulation cease. 'Just great!' Again, the wail formed; if she could get anyone's attention, she and her child could be saved. But the fact that she did not have the slightest clue to her whereabouts, would anyone be around to hear her in the first place.

She heard Isamu again. This time his crying was more prominent. He was closer, somehow. A ping of familiarity hit her. 'It's here. The shikon is nearby, I can feel it.' Before she could turn in the direction it was coming from, there was a hand on her throat.

"Ku ku ku, Nice of you to wake up." Naraku's tone cold and indifferent sending chills down her spine.

"You bastard! Let! Me! Go!" she screamed, "You do know Inuyasha is looking for me and him," nodding toward Isamu.

"Good, I wouldn't want to kill you or this worthless infant without Inuyasha to see it."

The last thing she saw was Naraku's malicious smirk before the world went black.


	18. The Beginning of the End

Sesshomaru and Rin led the despondent group inside to dry off and plan their next move. As they entered the door, everyone except Rin took a seat around the table. Even Inuyasha could think of nothing better to do than sit and wait for his beast to calm down a bit.

Rin paced the length of the counter as the coffee brewed. Her nerves were shot and her heart broke for Inuyasha and his friends. The percolating coffee filled the room with bittersweet smells of mint and raspberry and though it was odd, she was thankful for the smell. It seemed to calm her nerves and those around her. Even Inuyasha seemed to relax with the aroma wafting in the room. The markings on his cheeks faded, and the blood red that filled his eyes turned a pale pink signifying his return to normal.

Turning her back to the group Rin reached for some mugs in the upper cabinets and proceeded to pour the hot and bitter liquid for the tired group. It had been a terribly long night already and she was not sure how much more they could handle.

Inuyasha watched Rin's back as she completed her task, so he would not have to face the rest of the group. Fisting his hands under the table and worrying his bottom lip Inuyasha asked the question burning his tongue, "What is the plan, Sesshomaru? We can't leave her in the hands of Naraku to long or her life is in danger." Turning to face his brother at the head of the table Inuyasha blinked away the unshed tears.

"I know little brother. However, her fate rests in our actions, and if we were to barge in now Naraku would likely kill her without a second thought, and then there is the fate of Isamu we have to contend with. I believe a surprise attack would be in our and your family's best interest."

"A surprise attack?" Sango asked, snapping her red-rimmed eyes to him. "He knows we are coming Sesshomaru whether it be tonight or next week. No matter what we plan he will be expecting us."

"Sango's right, we need to act and we need to act now. Surprise or not her life is in peril. Not to mention tomorrow is the night of the new moon," Said Miroku.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha growled, "I totally forgot."

Inuyasha lowered his head into his hands and let the tears fall freely. 'How could I have forgotten?' Inuyasha thought, standing up. Anger flaring, fists clenched he began pacing the kitchen. His eyes red and bloodshot, cheeks tear stained and the only thing he could think about was what a failure he was.

Sesshomaru stood and moved slowly across the kitchen. Unhurriedly he closed the gap between him and Inuyasha and with a delicate yet firm hand, he gripped Inuyasha's shoulder. He felt the hanyou slump in his grasp before soul wrenching sobs took control.

Nodding to Miroku and Sango, Sesshomaru stood and made his way back to the table to let them handle Inuyasha. He was just not the type of person to deal with crying, especially his brother.

"Here's the plan," Sesshomaru began, looking at the clock, "it's now six-thirty am, and in two hours we will make our way to Naraku's hideout and look for any weaknesses. And once we find the best point of entrance we will proceed ready to fight."

Picking himself up off the floor and wiping his wet cheeks, Inuyasha made his way to the table, "Sesshomaru, two hours is simply too long. He could have killed her by then. Why can't we go now?"

"Because, dear brother we can't just rush into this. We have to proceed with the utmost precaution if you want your 'mate' and child back."

Realizing defeat, Inuyasha made his way toward the stairs before turning to face the solemn group below him, "If anything happens to her before we get there I WILL kill you!" And with that, he rounded the corner and went to Kagome's room.

After Inuyasha was out of sight and he hoped out of hearing range, Miroku turned his speculative gaze on Sesshomaru, "I understand your reasoning to want to wait, but don't you think two hours is a bit long?"

"No monk I do not. If we were to leave, now Inuyasha would surely barge in with blind fury and Naraku will feed off that weakness. There is no doubt he knows we are coming but if we can have a small element of surprise, we will have the upper hand. However, if Inuyasha were to do things his way he would just barge in and then what do you think will happen."

"You conceited bastard, how do you think this is affecting him?" Sango said, never looking up from the floor. "In the state he is in right now nothing will stop him from barging in."

The silence that followed was almost deafening and the remaining group stared at everything but each other. The raging war between good and evil has begun to take its toll and they were growing weary. If things did not turn out for the best all the battles they have fought, all the narrow escapes, and all the pain would have been in vain.

* * *

Kagome groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her body stiff and sore from the uncomfortable, torturous position Naraku had bound her. Hands were numb from the lack of circulation, shoulders screaming against the assault and her legs felt like lead. 'If only my feet could touch the ground,' She thought. Even if flexed her feet she could not touch the ground looming three inches from her.

Creaking from behind her pulled her from the pain. She only needed one guess to know who was approaching, however, that was one guess he was not going to give her.

"So you have finally waked?" Naraku sneered, closing the gap between him and his captive.

"Fuck you!" Kagome spat. She was tired of being the helpless damsel but at the same time, she knew Inuyasha would come to rescue her as he always does. But that did not stop the need to be strong on her own.

She would be her own savior this time and she would be the one that destroyed the hanyou that has put her and her group through utter hell. The perky, kindhearted girl died the day Naraku terrorized her mother and took her son, and for that, he would pay dearly. If only she could escape his hellish grip could she defeat him.

"Kagome there is no use trying to escape your bounds," Naraku hissed, stepping within arm's reach. He could see the glint of hate in her honey orbs and planned to use that against the man she loved.

Kagome wanted to slap the smug look off his face, her hands fisted above her head, and her body tightened with just the thought. And if it wasn't for the damn binds she would have clawed his face off, but the more she clenched her fists the more the bounds contracted against the sensitive skin of her wrist.

"Let me go Naraku!" her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She was tired. Her body failing her.

"Why would I do that? You are nothing more than bait," he said, leaning closer to see the malice in her eyes. Oh how he wanted to torture her. To make her beg for mercy. However, that had to wait. Inuyasha hadn't arrived yet and he wanted to make sure they both suffered.

"You jerk!" her body recoiled from the closeness of his. His ruby eyes searing her with some kind of spell to keep her immobilized. All she could do was watch as he inched closer to her before she reacted. Spitting in his face seemed like a good idea, because she would rather spit on him than look at him.

Naraku's eyes widened as the warm liquid sprayed his face. Eyes narrowed, body stiffened. And before Kagome knew it, his open palm landed across her cheek. Her head snapped to the left, the sting surprised her. She knew it would bruise leaving her with his mark for days, perhaps weeks to come.

"You bitch!" he growled, turning his back to her. "You will pay for that!" storming to the far corner, he turned to face her. Eyes flashing in the darkness he bent over and swiftly picked up a terrified infant and ran his hand over the baby's throat, "Just you wait!" With another growl, he all but dropped Isamu to the ground and stormed off in the direction he had previously arrived.

Kagome watched as he stormed toward her then out of sight. Her face stung from the slap, her eyes burning with unshed tears, the dust settling in the room caused her body to spasm. All the pent up frustration, stress sent her miko powers into overdrive. Body burning with power, eyes flashing with anger her powers surged breaking her bounds sending her crashing to the floor.

She groaned as her ankle rolled, pain shooting through her foot. At first she couldn't move, as the pain was unbearable, crying from the exertion and immense pain, she laid on the dust-covered floor for what seemed like hours.

Remembering where she was, Kagome sat up and touched her ankle tenderly. Thankfully it wasn't broken, just sprained, and worst case scenario she had torn the ligaments. But she was alive, out of her binds.

Daring a look, she turned to face the way Naraku had disappeared. The dark warehouse hid everything in its shadows and she wasn't sure if he was there or not. She started to turn her attention toward her ankle once more when a strangled sound caught her attention on the other side of the room.

A determination took hold of her and she hoisted herself up on her one good foot and made her way toward the sound. Stumbling over felled rafters, she lost her balance and landed in the dust once again. Coughing she got to her feet again, moving with care she finally made it to the other corner and found the source of the sound.

'Kagura!?'

Kagome wanted to yell and scream at the wind sorceress for all of this, but upon closer inspection, she could tell Kagura was bound just as she had been moments before.

"Kagura… Kagura are you alright?" she said, reaching a hand toward the bounds on Kagura's wrists.

"Feh, I've been better. How did you get free?"

"My powers purified the bounds. Hang on a sec I will see if I can do the same for yours," Kagome said, reaching deep within herself and pulling at the power she held. The wind around Kagome picked up sending her hair, and the settled dust flying about. Before she could touch a single bound on Kagura, the wind died as did her power. "Dammit! I'm too exhausted."

Turning her attention toward the flower Kagome felt tears spill down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Kagura."

"Don't be Kagome; I will be alright just go to your son. He needs you more than I do right now."

"Kay," she said turning her attention to the tiny sound caught her attention. A sound only a mother would know.

The small cries of her son came from a far corner. With all the strength she had, she stood on unsure legs and wobbled her way toward him. At least, she had one thing to keep her going and that was the life of her son.

The near blackness made the short journey a treacherous one. The fallen rafters hindered any clear path to her baby and after many stumbles, a few curses, she found him. A tiny ray of hope shone in the form of Isamu. As tiny as it was, it was there.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as they disgruntled group waited to leave. If only they could have talked Sesshomaru into leaving earlier, they would already be there. Of course, the controlling demon would not relent on his previous decision.

And as the final hour grew to a close, the remaining group gathered their weapons and prepared for the final battle: Sango with her hiraikotsu, Miroku with his staff, and Inuyasha wielding his tessiga. 

Sesshomaru watched with respect and awe as the fierce group made their way down the shrine steps to the awaiting car.

Without a word, Inuyasha regarded those behind him with a look that spoke volumes as it said, "The fucker is mine". Everyone including the impassive Demon lord nodded their understanding before getting in the car.

As Sesshomaru started the car, everyone prayed for Patience, courage, and above all else strength.


	19. The Final Battle

The building is not what any of them expected. The stone structure was weather beaten and crumbling. Windows were shattered, the massive steal door rotted, it reminded the group of death. However, the stench of rust, dust, and decay covered over any scent of blood that could be present. Inuyasha tried to sniff out the location of his love and his child only to have the offending smell scramble his senses into an indecipherable mess.

After an hour after scoping out the building, the group made their way through the barrier with the aid of Inuyasha's red **Tessusaiga**.

A combination of fear and determination led the group into the deep confines of the warehouse. Stealthily they made their way over fallen rafters, broken glass, and chunks of brick. Treacherous as it was they never stalled – never faltered. After years of battling demons, even defiled humans the wayward group learned to be somewhat patient and observant. However, with the emotional state Inuyasha was currently in, this simple task could prove to be somewhat daunting.

Miroku trailed the back to the group, mind whirling with possibilities of this battle, of Kagome, and even Isamu. He could feel the tension from the group before him. Inuyasha's, however, was the strongest. His posture set the tune for the rest of the group. Even Miroku's usual peaceful, laid-back personality changed to that of despondent, even depressed. After all their group was no longer complete, they were missing their lifeline, their rock and without her presence, the group was falling apart.

Even Sango was far more emotional than usual. Her eyes constantly tearing, her once broad smile formed into a semi permanent frown. Her expressive eyes held nothing but fear, sadness, and anger for her missing friend. In all aspects of the relationships, that Kagome formed with each individual was more profound that anyone could explain. In the past months, they all had found out where they stood in Kagome's heart despite the deceit that could have torn them apart. Kagome and Sango found a sisterhood that would rival the same bond of blood.

Inuyasha on the other hand, created a bond only lovers could have. In that moment of lust, Kagome and Inuyasha bound themselves in body, mind, and soul.

Snapped from his wondrous thoughts Miroku found himself unmoving in a huge room. Taking in the state of distress, the room offered Miroku's eyes scoured the room.

Inuyasha poised in a fighting stance, ready to shed blood, Sesshomaru's emotionless face seared the dark, dank room, and Sango lean figure crouched in the corner searching for any clues. Taking his place between the two dog demons Miroku brandished his staff and prepared for the unseen battle.

"Miroku, remember whatever happens to me make sure Kagome is safe. Get her as far away from the battle as you can. And whatever you do, do not stop running," Inuyasha commanded, staring off into the dank room. His eyes glowed maliciously and before Miroku could respond, a small sound caught their attention.

* * *

Kagome held Isamu to her chest trying her best to comfort the scared and confused infant. However, he warbles did not cease. He continued to cry and his tiny fists clutched in her shirt.

Her sweet consoling words not heard through his tiny ears and even when she tried to breast feed, he would not latch on. Instead, he would whimper and kick his legs in frustrations and fear.

Letting out a frustrated cry, Kagome rolled to her back mindful of her now swollen ankle. Letting out a small whimper of her own, she pulled herself into a sitting position to look at her foot. Swollen and darkly bruised Kagome knew she had begun to rethink her thoughts of it being broken. However, after a light pressure to the swollen appendage she reassured herself that it was only a sprain.

Staring down at her fussy child, she began to cry. 'This was not supposed to happen. I was not supposed to be captured by the Naraku, I was supposed to defeat him with the aid of my friends,' she thought, as tears began to fall freely down her dust-covered cheeks.

Shifting again, she stretched her tired and achy body into a more comfortable position and propped her head with her right hand. The tears cutting tracks in the dust on her face she began to sing a lullaby in hopes of calming her child.

'_Nakunayo, nakunayo  
mitegoran  
konohoshizorao  
kowaimonomo nayamimo  
kieteyuku  
nanzennenmo maeno hikari'_

Her small voice echoed through the large room instantly calming the petrified young and soon she found him drifting off to sleep as her voice soothed his rampant heart.

* * *

"That's Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, taking a step towards the voice, "She's here!" His face instantly lit up and a tear slipped past his lashes. 'There is hope yet,' he thought turning to face Miroku.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru, sounded taking an unsure step toward the harmonic singing voice coming from the far corner. Having impeccable night vision, Sesshomaru gracefully maneuvered through the dangerous room with ease followed by Inuyasha and the others.

Finally, after a moment of moving effortlessly around the fallen debris they found her.

Kagome jumped when she felt a presence looming over her and as a protective gesture, she pulled the sleeping form of her son to her chest and pierced the darkness with an evil glare. It was not until Inuyasha spoke did she realize she was rescued.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, barely over a whisper.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" releasing Isamu and ignoring the painful throbbing in her foot Kagome leapt to her feet and threw herself into the arms of the man she loved, "You came for me."

"Of course, I came for you." Inuyasha whispered, closing his arms around her small form and held her protectively to his chest. "Kagome, I'm sorry, gods am I sorry this happened to you."

Tears of relief slipped down her cheeks soaking his familiar attire in their wake. Never before had she been so happy to see Inuyasha in her life. After her outburst at the Goshinboku tree, she just knew Inuyasha was done with her, but it was in this moment that she realized how deep his love actually ran. Breaking free from his grasp, she started to hobble back to the floor to scoop up her – their – child, but Inuyasha stopped her.

Placing a tender kiss on her trembling lips Inuyasha moved to where Isamu lay and picked him up off the floor. Turning back to the somewhat relieved group, he slid an arm over Kagome's shoulder and began to lead her out of the warehouse.

"Ku ku ku Inuyasha I see you finally made it," Naraku said, from his hiding place.

The now reconnected group cringed at the sound of his voice and scoured the darkness for his exact position.

"Naraku, you bastard show yourself!" Sesshomaru demanded stepping in front of his brother and his mate. "Or are you too scared to meet your demise?"

"Sesshomaru? I would not expect to see someone of your caliber helping such a worthless half-breed. Have you had a change of heart?"

"That does not concern you, you filthy ingrate," Sesshomaru growled, grabbing for the hilt of his Tokijin.

"Perhaps you are right, but what does concern me is the fact that you are aiding my captive."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha growled, releasing Kagome's shoulder and moving to stand by his brother, "She is in no way 'yours'. Now come out and fight!"

Miroku and Sango made their way toward Kagome and each of them placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they listened to the threats. Kagome turned to face Miroku, and then Sango with a small thankful smile.

Removing her hand from Kagome's shoulder Sango took grabbed her Hiraikotsu and hurled the giant boomerang toward a covered window. The impact of bone, brick and glass attracted everyone's attention. The powerful blow took out half the wall illuminating the dark space with the bright morning sunrise.

After eyes adjusted to the barrage of light they all focused, their attention to the area Naraku's voice had permeated. Only to find the area deserted. The hair on the back of their necks stood on end as a peculiar feeling washed over them. Before anyone could gather their wits and prepare for an attack, Naraku shot a tentacle from the remaining shadows.

Inuyasha growled out in pain as the grotesque appendage pierced his right shoulder. Blood rapidly soaked his haori. Naraku may have delivered the first blow, but Inuyasha vowed to have the last. With a yell of rage, Inuyasha lunged in the direction the tentacle came from and swung with brute force.

When the dust finally settled the group was surprised to see nothing but empty blackness. Inuyasha turned back to the group when another tentacle shot from the left and headed straight for Kagome. Leaping into the line of fire Inuyasha growled as the second tentacle plunged into his left arm. Grinding his teeth Inuyasha turned pleading eyes toward Kagome before turning to Miroku, "Get her out of here!"

"NO!" Kagome cried, wrenching herself from Miroku's grasp, "I will not leave you!" Placing Isamu into Miroku's arms, "Take him. Get him as far away from her as you can."

Miroku stood dumbfounded by the turn of his priorities. His face ashen with concern he searched the eyes of the hanyou, his friend.

"Kagome you can't stay here, it is too dangerous," Inuyasha pleaded. He did not care what happened to him but he would be damned if any harm would come to the mother of his child, his life, and his soul. "Please go with Miroku and get out of here. Sango you go with them…" his sentence was cut short as Naraku took another shot at Kagome, "Naraku you're going down!" With a howl of anger, Inuyasha lunged once again in the direction the tentacles were coming from slicing them as he went.

Sesshomaru joined the fight and soon the two brothers found themselves surrounded by the vile hanyou.

Kagome kicked and screamed her displeasure with having to leave Inuyasha to battle Naraku, but Miroku's strength proved to be formidable and unrelenting. However, that did not stop her from flailing about even after they made their way through the crowding streets of Tokyo.

"Why Miroku? Why?" she wailed. She did not want to leave him behind she needed to be there to help, her mind ran rampant as she thought of the possibility of living her life with Isamu without Inuyasha by her side. It was not a life she did not want nor was it a life she would live. Finding no solace in the actions to come Kagome allowed Miroku and Sango to lead her from the warehouse and back to the safety of the shrine.

Stepping through the door Kagome noticed her mother sitting at the kitchen table, a look of helplessness and uselessness plastered on her face. Her eyes were red rimmed and blood shot, undoubtedly from hours of crying.

"Mom."

Saya looked up from her coffee cup and relief washed over her, "Kagome, I'm so sorry for not being able to prevent any of this. That… that man was powerful and just took what he wanted," she started crying again but instead of glaring into her coffee cup she launched herself out of the chair and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Mom… mom it's okay. There was nothing you could have done to stop him. That was Naraku… the guy we have been battling in the feudal era all these years."

"You mean that was… him. The evil hanyou that took possession of most of the shard."

"Yes mom the one and the same. Now you see why I told you he was so ruthless. He is power hungry and loves to hurt people by going after the one thing they care about most. But that does not matter anymore because tonight he will meet his demise, Inuyasha will make sure of it. Besides, Isamu is fine momma, he's here."

Saya released her daughter and turned to face the couple standing in the doorway holding a semi content infant. Miroku flashed a small smile as Sango stepped forward and placed a gurgling Isamu in his grandmother's arms.

Saya smiled down at her beautiful grandchild. Even though he has attributes of a demon, he was still the most precious thing in the world. He brought joy to her daughter since her sudden appearance in her time without her companion, her love. The arrival had left her beloved daughter distraught and alone. Then came the news no mother wants to hear from their young daughter.

"_Mom," Kagome called from the bathroom, her voice full of fear and uncertainty. "MOM!"_

_When Saya entered the bathroom, she found her daughter sitting in the floor body convulsing with powerful sobs. Her heart broke for the unknown, for the plight of her daughter. _

"_Kagome, Kagome please what's wrong?" _

"_Oh mom, what am I going to do?" she implored, pointing to the small stick on the sink. _

_Saya slowly turned her attention from her broken daughter to the thermometer size stick, "Kagome, is this what I think it is?" with a steady hand Saya picked up the object and stared at as if it had two heads. "Oh my god, Kagome. How… when did this happen?"_

_Kagome stared at the floor for several minutes before telling her the about the one night she lost her inhibitions and allowed her heart to take over. It was that one faithful night that she found herself in this sad yet happy predicament._

_Through the conversation Saya never once interrupted actually, she listened to her daughter's plight and misfortunes before giving her all of her support. _

"_Kagome, there is something I have of your father's that I hoped to give you when you graduated college, but now this is the best opportunity for such things."_

"_Mom?' Kagome questioned. Her mind was a jumbled mess and her heart was shattered at her feet so much so that she could only decipher part of what her mother had said._

"_When your father died he left a trust fund in yours and Souta's name. I was to give it to you when you started college but I am going to talk to the lawyer that preceded the will and amend its convictions. I want you to take the money and get you a place for you and your child. A place where you are safe, but close enough to me for help. And as much as I want you to stay here, this part of your life is for you to grow and enjoy without three big headed people trying to tell you how to do things."_

_Kagome smiled weakly and accepted the offer her mom just gave her._

Saya blinked away her thoughts as she peered into the life of her daughter and grandson. She had made the right decision and she thanked the gods every day for such blessings. After the money had came through two weeks after the alterations to the will. She made sure Kagome was blessed with a comfortable apartment of love.

Then Inuyasha came back into her life and things changed for the worse. Of course, she knew Inuyasha would come through and things would be the way they were supposed to be.

She turned her gaze back to her daughter and noticed her limp toward a chair and her brow furrowed with concern, "Kagome your ankle."

"Yeah it's nothing I just twisted it. I think I am going to take some aspirin and lay down," She said, walking away from the table and wobbled up the stairs.

Her ankle throbbed its protest as she climbed the short flight of steps. 'Damn how am I going to pull this off?' she thought stepping into the bathroom. The tile floor felt cool against her bare feet. Opening the medicine cabinet Kagome pondered over the pain relievers before her. Deciding to go with the ibuprofen, she downed four with a swig of water before turning on her good heel and making her way across the hall to her bedroom.

Lying down on the bed, she stared up at her white ceiling as the thoughts of the battle downtown plagued her mind. Not able to rest with her hanyou battling for not only his life but for the life of her and their son as well she sat upon the bed and thought of a solution.

Remembering the one of the many bows and quiver of arrows she left behind she made her way to the closet and prayed they were still there. As luck would have it, they were, hiding behind boxes of things yet to make it to her apartment. After a quick and painless battle removing the barricade she withdrew the old bow, quiver, and climbed out her bedroom window. 'Man I feel like a teenager sneaking out for a late night rendezvous,' she thought descending the Sakura tree that shaded her room. She felt foolish not being able to walk out the front door, but in light of recent events, she knew Sango and Miroku would stop her before she even made it to the door. Landing with a soft thud and a whimper of pain Kagome took to the stairs and around the corner. To an unknown future.

* * *

Sesshomaru fought with the ferocity of a tiger as he inflicted a deadly blow to the abdomen of Naraku. His eyes were flashing red with anger, hair billowing about in the effort to move like lightening, as Inuyasha countered every blow dealt by Naraku.

"Sesshomaru this is getting us nowhere," He growled dodging another tentacle. Slowed by his wounds and blood loss Inuyasha could feel his body betraying him. However, he would not stop; he would never relent on his attacks. After all his human blood was not capable of giving up, he was determined to make Naraku pay for his actions.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Sesshomaru growled, lunging forward again.

"Yeah I do!"

The three demons stopped mid swing to turn their attention to the sound of a voice. A voice that was as sweet as an angel was. To say Inuyasha was surprised to see Kagome standing there, bow notched was an understatement.

"Naraku, you're going down," she yelled, releasing a purifying arrow. The arrow glowed with her power as it made its way through the air before piercing Naraku in the chest.

Anger flashed in his eyes as the arrow made its way toward him. Reacting out of nature Naraku shot one more tentacle toward the group piercing Inuyasha in the chest.

Kagome screamed as he hit the floor in a lifeless heap, and before she knew what was going on her body tingled with power. Moreover, as a last effort she lunged toward Naraku blasting him with the purity of a miko.

Sesshomaru watched in awe as Naraku turned to a fine dust and rained on them. Kagome on the other hand did not have time to revel in the defeat of their foe, immediately after the blast she turned to find her life crumpled on the floor. Summoning what was left of her strength she gently filled his body with her power, hoping to heal is fatal injuries. Her body swayed from the use of such powers and as it faded back into her body she found herself losing consciousness. A sound from the back of the warehouse caught her dying attention and as she watched Sango and Miroku enter with worried expressions, everything went black.

* * *

The day wore on and night fell upon the tired, worried group as they carried out their two lifeless friends. Keeping to the shadows, they made their way back to the shrine.

Kagome regained consciousness as her mother rubbed her face with a cool, wet cloth. And as the blackened fog of sleep rolled out of her eyes, she mumbled for Inuyasha.

Trying to sit up her mom placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't try to sit up Kagome; your body is still weak from the battle."

"Mom, when… how… what happened?"

"Sesshomaru said you purified Naraku with your powers before turning to save Inuyasha. Apparently you over exerted your body and you blacked out."

"Inuyasha? Where is he?"

Saya lowered her head and mumbled an apology to her daughter before getting up and leaving her exhausted daughter to rest, "Get some rest Kagome we will fill you in later." With that, her mother stepped out of the room and closed the door.

'How could you leave me Inuyasha? You were supposed to stay with me forever, but now you can't because of that disgusting hanyou. Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry I did not come sooner,' she thought, burying face into the pillow. Tears found their escape and made their way down her cheeks. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

"How is she?" Sango asked, peering through her bangs at Saya.

"She will be okay," Saya assured, "she is resting now but I told her we would tell her all the details later."

Nodding in agreement Sango stood from her seat and made her way to the living room where Miroku and Souta sat watching TV.

"Saya said she woke, but did not tell her anything."

Miroku turned to watch Sango enter the room and take a seat beside him on the couch, "I guess that's best, at least until we hear from Sesshomaru," Miroku said wrapping an arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

With Naraku dead, they had hoped a happy conclusion would come from it, but now they sat in Kagome's time waiting for any sort of news that things would turn out right.

Saya joined the others in the living room after cleaning the kitchen and checking on Kagome once more. On the TV was news about a disturbance in one of the abandoned warehouses and though they wanted to smile at the newscaster for seeming so clueless they could not. All they could do was sit and wait.

Shortly after midnight, the phone rang starting everyone out of a light slumber. Miroku and Sango had stretched out on the couch, Saya was in the recliner, and Souta made use of the floor. Finally, on the third ring Saya reached for the phone.

"Hello."

"Saya, its Sesshomaru. I need you to bring Kagome down here."

"Are you sure that would be a wise thing to do Sesshomaru? I mean she just came to not too long ago and now she is resting."

"It is imperative that she gets here as soon as possible," Sesshomaru all but growled into the receiver. 'Sometimes humans can be so infuriating," he thought hanging up the cordless and making his way back down the long corridor.

Saya sighed before turning to face the confused faces of her guests, "That was Sesshomaru. She says we need to get Kagome there right away." Not waiting for an answer Saya stood and quickly made her way to her daughter's room. With little hesitation, she shook her daughter awake and ordered her to get dressed.

* * *

The ride to Sesshomaru's mansion was deafening quiet. Kagome sat in the back with Sango and stared off into space. While Sango tried to reassure her by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The occasional squeak of seats was all that was heard for the thirty-minute car ride. Miroku sat pensively in the front praying to Buddha that all was well and they could all return to the way things were.

Finally, Saya pulled her sedan into the driveway. The cobble stone driveway wound its way through pristine forest before ending at a massive three-story mansion. Donned with marble pillars and great statues of dragons, Saya gasped at its beauty.

As the four passengers exited the car, the two massive oak doors opened. Sesshomaru, dressed in black slacks and a white button down shirt stepped into view.

Stepping down off the porch Sesshomaru made his way to the awaiting guests. His face contorted with worry, and grief.

Peering through her bangs Kagome acknowledged his presence with a curt nod before taking Sango's hand. She did not intend to talk until she was told what was going on. Her face emotionless and hard, her body tense. As Sango led her toward Sesshomaru, she was surprised when she felt a delicate hand on her arm.

Kagome stopped walking at the light touch and turned to face the dog demon standing before her. She watched intently as he started to talk.

"Sango, Miroku, Saya please have a seat in the parlor. I need to talk to Kagome," he said, grabbing her small hand in his own and led her to a nearby garden.

Kagome gasped at the beauty of it. Sakura trees spotted the garden, their fragrant blooms wafted in the air. A hot spring sat nestled in the midst of their delicate branches just enough so the blossoms could cascade down to float on the water. White Lotus flowers lined the walkways, and Momiji trees shaded the stone benches. Her heart fluttered to see a side of Sesshomaru she thought never existed and for the first time that day, she smiled.

"Kagome I brought you here for a reason. I need to tell you everything that has transpired as of late," Sesshomaru said, keeping his tone light and comforting.

Kagome tore her eyes away from the natural beauty of the garden to face a worried, sympathetic face. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

Sesshomaru was unsure of her bluntness and decided to remain quite on the matter for a moment, "I will tell you everything you desire, but first will you walk with me?"

Kagome stared back at the garden and thought about the proposition she was dealt. Of course, she could tell him no and demand answers now, but there was something in his tone – almost pleading- that she could not deny him. She nodded.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly as he smiled softly down at the frail girl before leading the way through the garden, "Kagome tell me what you see."

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru sighed again, "Tell me what you see around you, here at this very moment."

"Well…um…" Kagome bit her lip in concentration. Her eyes darted around the lush foliage. She saw many things but there was an undercurrent in his words. 'What do I see? Is this rhetorical?' she thought. "I see lush lotus beds, blooming Sakura trees and the wonderful shade Momiji trees," she responded.

"I see," Sesshomaru said, looking around all the plants she named. "Do you see anything else?"

Kagome swept the garden once again, searching an unseen answer, praying that this was not some test, "I see beauty unrivaled by the gods, serenity that could ease a wary heart, purity so clean Buddha himself would be proud, and above all else I see love."

Her second response is as he expected. Her heart was warm, pure and incapable of hating. She was always looking out for the well-being of her comrades no matter the consequence to herself. She was heaven sent to lead his brother out of the darkness of untrusting, and bring him to the wonderful world of love. And they the faith of the kamis she did just that.

She was the only one that would stand up to him, even after countless threats to end her sorry life, and yet he she stood. Bathing all around her in a warm embrace, and to see her unsmiling would break even the cruelest person's heart. Even for her to know she proved herself worthy of so much more she had not wanted a life without his stubborn, pig headed brother.

"Is that what you wanted to hear Sesshomaru? Did you want my intake on your garden? How I perceived it? What does that matter anyway?"

"It matters Kagome, because love can overcome any obstacle. All the feelings, you showed in your final battle, here in this garden proves how much you love Inuyasha. No matter his heritage. I commend you for your bravery, for your passion and I wanted to share this one thing with you." Taking a step farther into the garden Sesshomaru stopped to let Kagome comprehend his departure before taking her place beside him.

"Kagome I built this garden for Rin decades… no centuries ago, and she loved it. However, she never saw the emotions you saw in it. She saw a gift a place for relaxation. It was for her but for the life of me I could not tell her its secrets. She may never know what I have hidden deep within this vast expanse. But I am going to show you now."

Kagome was stunned. 'How could this be the cold hearted bastard Sesshomaru we fought all those years ago?' She thought, eyeing his person as if he was a stranger.

"Come I will show you what I mean," Kagome jumped slightly at his voice as it penetrated her thoughts.

This time Kagome followed immediately, there was something about this that piqued her interest. Something so fascinating she was compelled to oblige his requests. There would be no turning back now; letting her heart guide, her she followed Sesshomaru until he came upon a medium sized marble block.

Kagome stared at the white shining stone for a moment before turning confused eyes onto her companion, "Sesshomaru, what is this."

"This Kagome is the one thing Inuyasha held close to his heart. It was his life and his curse. Because of this, he was forced to live a life as an outsider never to trust anyone. That is until you came along. You showed him what it was like to be loved again. You are his savior Kagome and I wanted to show you his mother's grave."

Tears pricked Kagome's eyes as the words and meaning sank in. to think Sesshomaru had allowed Inuyasha's mother to rest in his back yard was unheard of. Even when he found Rin, his hatred toward other humans never faltered. However, at the same time Rin changed the stoic demon into the compassionate, caring person she knew today.

"Sesshomaru this is beautiful… but how did it come to be?"

"When Rin and I became mates she was in her 18th year. She was the reason I am what I am today but back then she had been my downfall. When my confidants found out I mated a human they seized my castle and over threw my authority as leader and protector of the western land. Laying low, Rin and I built a small hut here, and made a life for ourselves. It was not until a few centuries later when I decided to expand the hut and build this wonderful garden for Rin did I discover its deep seeded secret. At the time, it was only a small rock with a name on it: Izayoi. After weeks of deliberating its fate, I came to a crossroad. I could have just tossed the stone out and let bygones be bygones but as the days came and went, my heart changed. So I left it here to remind me of the person I have become."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered, kneeling down to rub the smooth stone with a delicate hand, "Does... did Inuyasha know?" Kagome felt fresh tears pricking her eyes and batted them away with the back of her hand.

"No he does not," Sesshomaru said his voice light. He waited a few moments to see if she would catch on to what he said, but when she did not he continued, "I was hoping you would do the honor of showing him such a thing."

Kagome bolted to her feet and turned to face Sesshomaru. Her pounding heart threatened to escape her chest, tears fell freely down her cheeks and before she could brace herself, her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground.

Covering her face in her hands, she wept freely. At that same moment, all the tension in her body melted away and left her feeling refreshed and new. The tears never stopped but a warm smile found its way to her face and with a burst of energy, she threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms and clutched him tightly to her before running off into the direction of the house.

Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head at her exuberance before slowing making his way in the direction Kagome had went.

* * *

**A/N:Time Goes by is coming to a close, and I want to take this time to thank my wonderful readers.**

The lullaby is Aiko's Lullaby. I thought it fit pretty well... Here is the translation.

Aiko's Lullaby

don't you cry, baby  
don't cry, baby  
look up and see the sky-full of stars  
fears and worries will disappear soon  
the light that travelled  
for a million years


	20. Epilogue

bA/N: Ah... here it is folks. The final installment of Time Goes By; Life Goes On. Finally, something I finished besides one shots, and with a heavy heart I will bid this story farewell and begin my next adventure.

Thanks to all of you who stayed with me 'til the end. It is very much appreciated. I hope to have you all with me the next go round, but until then Sayonara!/b

* * *

Kagome sat on the front porch thinking about things long past. She and her fearless friends had defeated a formidable foe on one fateful day. A day that had etched itself into the forefront of her mind, the day she nearly lost everything she held dear. Anger formed as she thought about the vile hanyou that changed her life forever.

It had been three years since that day and there she sat on the front porch watching Isamu chase butterflies around the wild flowers. His exuberance, naiveté, and unconditional love kept her young heart fulfilled. Just thinking about the day, she almost lost him, herself, sent chills down her spine and anger boiled in the pit of her stomach. She could not imagine her life without the smile of her child. His small ears, tiny claws, and growing fangs reminded her of the one man she loved more than anything. He was the reason she had this rambunctious child to keep her on her toes. And the more she thought about the more she realized he was just like his father: Fearless, courageous, and above all else kind.

Kagome laughed as the butterfly skittered away leaving a pouting boy behind, 'Just like his father. Pouting when things don't go his way,' she thought, standing to stretch her back.

_Their last search for the final jewel shard, led them straight to Kanna. She had did as ordered by her former leader and found the remaining shards and held them in her possession. However, when learning of Naraku's demise she gratefully handed the shards to Kagome and with a small, almost, minuscule smile she turned and headed toward the nearest forest. Kagome was relieved she did not have to battle again to regain the shards, and almost felt sorry for the emotionless incarnation when she turned away to live a lonely life. _

_Once the shard was in her possession, Kagome immediately combined it with the almost complete jewel before purifying it out of existence with her ever-growing power. 'Finally,' she thought, 'my life can really begin.' Images of Isamu danced happily in her mind as the group made their way back to Kaede's village. _

_When she arrived, she found Isamu curled up in the older miko's lap, fast asleep and snoring softly. Carefully she cradled the small child in her arms and laid him on her sleeping bag. Brushing a few stray hairs out of his face, she leaned down and kissed a cheek muttering a 'sleep well' in his ear. At that moment she realized how precious he was, and how pleasurable being a mother really was. _

In those three years the well closed, its power sealed and she found herself sitting outside her hut watching her three-year-old boy play as kids should. Occasionally her heart yearned for a normal life with her family, but every time it would approach her mind, she would push it away. This was her home now and she always knew eventually that the well would close leaving her on one side or another. However, at first it was hard to fathom living in the Sengoku Jidai without her family.

Kagome looked up from Isamu smiling as a familiar presence approached. Silver hair glowing in the bright sun, he smiled back. She suppressed her thoughts of her family when he wrapped her in his arms. 'This is where I belong,' she thought, wrapping her own arms around his neck. 'How could I ever think otherwise?'

"So did you give it to him?" She asked, staring up into his golden eyes pleadingly.

"Keh, of course I did. But I have to tell you he wasn't happy about being an errand boy," Kagome chuckled, pulling him closer to her. Inuyasha had made his way across feudal Japan with a small letter Kagome had written to her family.

'Thank you Sesshomaru. Momma will be happy to hear I'm okay.' A stray tear found its way down her cheek as the thought passed. Turning to look lovingly back at Inuyasha, she placed a sweet kiss on his lips before taking a seat to watch their son play.

"Thank you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, for what?"

"For giving me everything I have always wanted," Kagome said, smiling at him, "He's perfect."

"Of course he is, I am his father after all," Inuyasha gloated, chest puffed with pride.

"That you are."

"Mommy look," Isamu cried, pointing toward the sky.

She was expecting to see another butterfly floating lazily in the air, but when she saw Kirara's form, her heart almost burst with happiness, "Inuyasha, look they're back."

Inuyasha barely turned his head before Kagome was on her feet running toward the far off silhouette. 'It's about time,' he thought, scooping up Isamu and making his way to Kagome.

They watched as Kirara flew closer and landing at the edge of the village.

Sango was the first to touch the ground almost knocking Miroku on his ass. Inuyasha chuckled as a few choice words left the ex-monk's mouth.

Shaking hands Miroku and Inuyasha watched the girl's tearful reunion. It had been almost a year since they seen their friends. After Miroku and Sango wed, they moved to the demon slayer's village in hopes of rebuilding. Inuyasha sat by helplessly as Kagome cried for her friends. He always tried to be there for her, be her confidant but he soon understood there were some things better left for a female companion.

He had encouraged her to talk to Kaede in hopes of filling that void but when the miko died of old age he knew Kagome was lost. His heart broke for his wife, his mate, because she was thrust into this world without her family only to be left by all the others she loved dearly. There were nights when she thought he was asleep and she would lay there crying quietly. However, pride and devotion would not let her show her sadness on the outside.

Shaking away the sad thoughts Inuyasha turned to Miroku, "How long you staying for?"

"Well…" Miroku began, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked toward Sango who was engrossed in conversation. He smiled. It had been far too long, and now they were back where they belonged, "forever."

Kagome stopped talking and turned to face Miroku with surprise. She had hoped this day would come but she knew Sango's dreams were to avenge her father and rebuild their village in his honor. Tears were building up in her eyes when she turned from Miroku back to Sango with the same disbelief in her eyes. She searched the demon slayer's face for any sign of truth. She threw her arms around the neck of her friend, her sister, when Sango nodded her confirmation.

"Hey where is everyone?" Shippo yelled from the hut. He had woken up from his nap to find no one in sight. At first, he thought they left him. Just when he about started crying he sniffled and turned toward the sound.

"Oi, runt we're over here," Inuyasha called, when he heard Shippo's cry. As much as the little kit grated his nerves, Inuyasha knew he could not live without him.

"What is every…" Shippo suddenly stopped talking, and stared wide-eyed at the group before him. Eyes filling with tears again he threw his small body at Miroku, flinging his arms around his neck, "I thought we would never see you again." Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks as he bounced from the former monk and the demon slayer.

Kagome wiped a lone tear from her cheek before taking Inuyasha's hand lovingly into hers. Squeezing it, she smiled up at him.

Returning her smile Inuyasha turned his gaze to the sky, 'Finally, things are as they were always supposed to be.'

"Well I guess we better get started building you a hut. If you want a place to live," Inuyasha said, turning and leading the way back to his and Kagome's hut.

Yes, life finally returned to normal for the former jewel hunters. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were together again and life could not be sweeter.

Taking Isamu's hand Kagome led the reunited group after Inuyasha.

bThe End./b


End file.
